


Scavenged Goods

by tinylittlebrain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actually more like a Pain YT-1300 Freighter, Did I say poor Rey because POOR REY, Did I say poor rey because DARK REY - girl can only take so much, F/M, Father-son bonding? If screaming matches count as bonding, Feels?, First chapter works as one shot but if you want more I'll give you more, Hux is a Damn Psycho, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jakku, Kylo Ben Pain Train, Kylo's fighting himself, Like I have the smut worked out but plot and that jazz..., No incest though so not THAT messed up, OK I'm giving you more, Poor Rey, Poor messed up space kids, Psychological Torture, Rey finds Kylo or maybe he's Ben?, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Stormpilot, the Force works how I say it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlebrain/pseuds/tinylittlebrain
Summary: Instead of being victorious, Kylo Ren is grievously injured in a pitched battle in Jakku when Poe visits Lor San Tekka. Rey stumbles across his inert unmasked form and, against her better judgement, drags him back to her AT-AT.Why?She's got no kriffing idea.***TFA with a shuffled deck = angst, action and Reylo***---tumblr: tinylittlebrain.tumblr.com





	1. Scavenged.

Rey did not know what had possessed her. The man was a goner. He had a massive blaster wound in his side and a long cut across his face. He was burnt and hallucinating in the melting heat. She clinically assessed the black-clad man.

 _He’s dying_.

Rey was accustomed to death. She was not cruel, but she was pragmatic. It did not do to waste resources and emotional energy on the dying. She had seen them sometimes, beings stranded too long in the sun, perhaps ill-prepared or betrayed after a particularly lucrative haul. She could not help them. They would not help her.

And yet, she had made a stretcher and dragged a dying man into her AT-AT, her safe harbour.

_You’re a fool._

Rey berated herself as she attempted to manoeuvre the man into her crib, but he was too heavy to lift and too tall to drag. Instead she dumped the cushions and bedding that had so perfectly moulded to her body unceremoniously to the ground and arranged a makeshift bed for him.

_Actually you’re a moron._

As she moved him, Rey felt heat radiating from the man. He was too warm. She frowned at his ridiculous outfit and wondered why he had not stripped it off as he wondered around in the blazing heat.

_Perhaps he had sense enough to use the hood?_

Rey pondered as she found her knife and gingerly cut then peeled his over-tunic off. It appeared to be some kind of bizarre black dress… thing. She hesitated at his undershirt, but cut it nonetheless.

 _He’s dying_.

She thought furiously as she tried to settle the heat that spread over her cheeks.

_He’s dying and you’re blushing._

Rey forced her eyes onto his wound in a bid to silence her mind. It did not look good. It would not look good in a kolto tank, let alone in a fried out AT-AT being prodded by a girl who was basically half-sand, half-human.

 _Bacta is a waste._ She reminded herself. _This man will die and you will not have bacta or the portions you could have traded for it. He may well be beyond pain._

But even as Rey thought these things she seemed unable to stop herself from reaching for it.

 _The wound will fester and smell and there will be more bacta to scavenge_. Rey reasoned. _Besides, who are you saving it for?_

Peeling the sweat-wet shirt off and cleaning the wound seemed to agitate the man though, and he appeared to be awakening out of his dehydrated unconsciousness into some kind of feverish nightmare. He was too weak to toss and turn, but he was deathly pale as his head twisted from one side to another. He raised his arm in a feeble to cover his eyes, moaning nauseously.

Rey cringed at the movement of his wound as he weakly thrashed about. He would have a migraine, she thought, remembering the few times she had been foolish enough to push her luck in the harsh Jakku sunlight. She tore a long strip of fabric from the bedding near her legs and bound his eyes.

_Yes Rey, why not deplete all of your supplies for a dead man?_

She shook her head. He was probably already blinded, but maybe the material would offer some respite from the light.

Once she had secured the blindfold as much as she was able to, Rey appraised the man. He was young and his skin was smooth yet taut over his muscles.

_He’s so pale._

She thought as she gazed at his unburnt chest. He had not known labour, she could tell, but he had many scars.

 _He knows war_.

She wondered at the long cut across his face. For some reason it seemed to hurt her, and she ran her hand over her own face to reassure herself as she moved her gaze away from it.

Grimly, Rey wondered if she beheld a killer. But in the dim light of the AT-AT his face looked so open, even as it was grimacing in pain and twitching in his fever. He was mumbling.

_Hallucinating._

The word came to her in a memory, stumbling in the sand, thinking a ship in the distance was her family, hearing their voices but not quite grasping the sound. She had cried out to them, even though her throat was like sandpaper and her lips like peeling paint. She had cried out to them, but still they did not come.

Suddenly the man’s voice, clearer now, snapped her out of her reverie.

“Please… fr… in me. But I can’t. Can’t!”

It was gibberish, but Rey backed herself away from him. He was too weak to harm her but she feared being close to him. She feared the chaos she had brought into her home. Emotion swirled around in her and she was disgusted in herself.

_Did I bring him here just to watch him die? Just to feel better about myself? Perhaps I am a vulture too._

The man continued to talk in circles as Rey hugged herself.

 “Help me.”

His plea was so piteous, she forgot her self-loathing and instead her chest tightened with something. His voice was hoarse, and his matted hair stuck to his sweat-sheened head.

 _He’s dying_. Rey thought. _He’s dying and he’s alone_.

The tight thing in Rey’s chest broke.

She snatched up her cantina and scrambled over to him, hesitating not a second as she unscrewed it and brought it to his lips.

 _I wouldn’t want to die thirsty_.

The man spluttered awkwardly, but managed to swallow a few fingers of water before it began to dribble down his chin. Rey winced at his chapped lips. Unbidden her hand moved to them, tracing the water up his chin in an attempt to moisten them.

_Wasting more water._

But it didn’t seem to matter anymore. She would die too she realised. She would probably die here, just like this. Her hand lingered on his lips before she began to ghost it over the long cut the bisected his face.

Lighting fast his hand shot up and grabbed hers in a vice-like grip. His strength shocked her and she sat rigid like prey caught in a blaster sight. But his grip slackened.

“Who are you?” He rasped.

 _Is he lucid?_ Rey wondered.

Her hand remained on his face until she let out a breath she had not realised she was holding.

“Who are you?” His voice was weaker now, its emphasis strange.

Rationality slipped back into her mind.

 _He’s drifting in and out. He has no idea where he is_. Still, Rey felt strangely compelled to answer his question.

“I’m Rey.” _I’m no one. I’m you._

“Am I dying?” He whispered it, choking as if the words were sand. “I didn’t, I haven’t been, I…”

Rey could almost feel the panic and despair rolling off him in waves. She squeezed his hand and knelt over to stroke his hair back with the other. It was slick with sweat, but it did not feel forced. It was perhaps the most intimate thing she had ever done.

“It’s OK.” Rey hesitated. It wasn’t OK. She couldn’t lie to this man as he died. She did not want his last words he heard to be a lie.

“I’ll stay with you.”

_Then you won’t be alone. Like me._

She sighed. She didn’t even know his name.

“Ben.”

Her hair stood up on the back of her neck. It was no more than a whisper, but she was sure he had just told her his name.

 _That was strange_.

Rey did not let go of his hand.

_It was almost as if he heard me._

But the man seemed not to care. His breathing was slowing and he was drifting to death. His face relaxed, and Rey understood why the scar had pained her so much.

 _It’s ugly_ _because he is so beautiful._

She felt strangely wistful as she curled beside him, pain curling around her heart.

 _When I wake up, I’ll be me again._ She reassured herself.

_I’ll be alone._


	2. An Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Rey has dragged Kylo Ren into her safe harbor and fed him some water. He is unconscious, but has managed to utter his name to the lonely scavenger girl: Ben.

Kylo Ren was dying. He shouldn’t have been, but he was. He could not, in his dehydrated state, seem to connect with the Dark. He knew pain, pain as it once was, pain that weakened him and did not make him stronger. He would die if he could not find some semblance of himself. He would drift in this nausea and pain into oblivion and he would not mind.

It was strange, the heat was gone now, but his head spun and he could not seem to shake the Light. It pierced his skull and made the room spin. It was red hot and searing him, burning him.

 _Get a hold of yourself or you will die._ He tried to be his own Snoke. _Do not wallow in this haze. Find something physical and focus on it. Bring yourself back._

It was difficult when he felt so sick. He could not remember ever feeling so ill, even as a child, but he tried to focus on the pain in his head rather than the sensation of spinning. He imagined that the light was not there. He was pure unadulterated _cold_ darkness.

Focusing on the migraine was not working. The pain was not working.

 _What is pain?_ Ben asked.

Kylo cursed himself. _Philosophy, really?_

He picked something more real. His skin. It was tingling. Someone was blindfolding him, someone was preparing him for death. He wondered what his cell looked like. He hoped it was in the dim moist underground, where he could rest his head against the cool rocks as he died.

 _I am dying_. He could not deny it.

He could not grasp the dark, he could not focus. He was thirsty and sick and he would die just as any other man would die.

 _It was all for nothing_.

All he had built, all he had left behind, it meant nothing now. He could hear the buzz of his voice as his mind leaked into the physical world. Would his mother feel him die? Pain was flooding him now, weakness pouring into him, searing him, branding his failure into his skin.

_Help me. I can’t do this._

Then he felt it. He thought it was blood, he had bit his tongue and it was pooling down his throat. But it wasn’t.

 _Water?_ He did not understand. Curiosity mingled with the haze of sickness.

 _What is that?_ His parched mind tried to make sense of the sensations.

 _Fingers_.

Fingers tracing his lips, gently through it, with it. His body lay in a cell, water on his lips. He could feel it. Too gentle. Unbidden his mind sought it, this relief, this coolness. This…

_A girl?_

Kylo probed but all he could grasp was the very surface, impressions of a blurred mind and small hands, their hesitating fingers touching a monster. Ben did not want the sensation to stop. It was not pain. It was light, but it did not hurt. It just was. He imagined an angel, unaware she soothed a demon, unaware her light flowed into him just as surely as his darkness flowed into her. It upset him in a way, that he would infect her so.

 _You’re drifting…_ Kylo snapped into the present.

 _Focus on the sensations._ He could feel the force now, it was returning.

The hand was moving. Panic seized him. He couldn’t let her touch his scar. She would feel the darkness and know she was not for him. Ben tried fruitlessly to move.

_You’re hallucinating. She is not an angel._

But he was on fire now. He was grasping her hand and it was like coming up for air.

_Who is she?_

_Rey._

_Rey._

_Rey._

_How fitting._ _How typical_. _When you are weak you need the light to bring you back_.

But he ignored Kylo. Kylo had not helped him in this.

It was Rey. Only Rey.

\---

Rey sighed.

It had been a day now and the man’s breathing had slowed, he was breathing deep long breaths rather than feverishly panting. He no longer talked. Still, Rey regarded him warily. It did not seem as though he should be surviving, and she was loath to feed her hopes.

_Hopes?_

Rey wanted him to live, even though she didn’t know why. Perhaps she had seen too much death before, perhaps it was just nice to have a presence near her, albeit a tall unconscious presence that drained all her precious resources.

_Perhaps it was his breath on you neck._

She shook her head. Rey would not sleep next to the man again, now that he seemed to be surviving.

_How is this going to play out?_

She could barely eke out a living for herself, let alone an enormous man. Assuming even that this stranger was not some intergalactic murderer she had freely let into her home. Rey barely let acquaintances talk to her across the dune she was so guarded, and yet somehow she had deigned to drag a First Order troop into her most private quarters?

Suddenly, there was a cough.

_Ben._

She winced, even as she turned to his side.

_The Stranger._

Rey corrected herself sternly, but Ben was silent once more. Rey wondered if she should bind him now in case he should wake up and attempt anything, but she worried he was too injured for such measures, that she would leave briefly and return to him choked on sand having tried to roll over.

_Maybe later._

Regardless Ben appeared not be dying, but healing, faster than she expected. But then again, she had never ever imagined a man could get so tall.

 _Perhaps he isn’t entirely human?_ Rey mused.

He was after all First Order. Though Rey wasn’t really sure what that meant in relation to the man in front of her. His face seemed far too young and boyish to her compared to the devastation that had apparently been wreaked on various settlements in Jakku, but his body was war-hewn and decidedly grown around that blaster wound. Not that she’d looked any longer than medically necessary, but still.

Not for the first time, Rey wondered how this man had wound up in her territory. She had seen no tracks (although that was not uncommon), and but for his body there was no other evidence of First Order involvement in the area. It was almost as though he had been swept up and dropped in the middle of the desert for her to find him.

 _This isn’t productive_.

Rey stretched, and marked another day off her wall, deciding to go through Ben’s – _the Stranger’s_ – belongings. In truth, this pause in scavenging was fraying her nerves, though she was not keen to return to Niima while so much outsider activity was taking place.

She surveyed her cache:

  * A blaster, First Order make (worth a few portions depending on how flooded Niima was already)
  * Boots, black leather (Ben’s)
  * Gloves, black leather (Ben’s)
  * Belt, black leather (Minor damage to some form of transmitter, otherwise, Ben’s)
  * Credit chip (First Order?)
  * 7 Packets (Contents unclear)
  * Crushed components (Purpose unclear - destroyed)



_Not the best haul_.

Rey strapped the blaster to herself. She did not know the man, and there was a lot of unusual activity on Jakku which might require more than her staff. Ben’s clothing, she would keep for now, though she amused herself with the image of him donning his gloves with his bare-chested torso. Then she blushed.

The credit chip was more vexing. It could have a lot of credits on it, or none. She had no means of checking and though she was sure she could get some portions out of it, she needed more information to play it right. Of course, if she waited until Ben was lucid to get that information she also ran the risk that he might not take kindly to her trading his money for portions. Similarly, she’d need him for these mysterious packets, or else risk wasting some in her attempts to identify them.

The components _really_ annoyed Rey. Crushed as they were, she had absolutely no means of discerning their purpose. She turned the wrecked device over in her hand to no avail.

_What the kriff were you?_

Something interesting once, but trash now.

_Like you._

Rey ignored herself. A crystal had fallen out of the crushed components onto the ground where it now lay. Greedily, Rey assessed it. It was beautiful, angry red with seemingly gaseous colouring that seemed to move and fold before her eyes. It had a long fault line across one of its facets.

 _Like its owner_.

The connection seemed to gnaw at Rey, but she forced herself not to gaze at the man again. She did not know why he made her feel so wistful, but it frightened her.

Instead, she reached for the crystal.

_Rey was running, sprinting for her life from a Creature in a mask. But the faster she ran the slower she moved, and when he finally caught her she was not terrified but resigned. She was Rey, Rey of the desert, Rey of nothing, Rey of…_

_~No Rey. These are the first steps.~_

Rey dropped the crystal, tears in her eyes. Later, she picked the crystal up with a cloth and placed it far away from her, still unnerved by her hallucination.

 _Could this be a drug?_   She eyed Ben thoughtfully.

‘Who are you?’ She demanded.

But Ben slept on.


	3. Awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Ben remains asleep, dreaming of an angel.
> 
> Meanwhile Rey rifles through his belongings, a fairly mundane task until she sets her eyes upon a fractured crystal. A disturbing vision ensues.

Ben did not feel good. His body ached and his head pounded, in addition to his searing wounds. But he was conscious.

Gingerly, he pulled himself into the sitting positon and assessed the situation. His arms and legs were bound, though this could quickly be rectified with the Force. He was blindfolded.

_The girl._

Ben recklessly reached for her with the force, but she wasn’t there in this small space. He swallowed his disappointment. How could she be? She was too perfect. Some Light apparition meant to tempt him. That _tempted_ him.

_She wasn’t real._

He tried to push out further, but he felt sluggish, using the Force like this. Like pushing against a rock. He strained as he tried to surround himself. He had sullied his connection, confused himself, and he needed to return to the Dark. On instinct, he reached out for Snoke.

He found nothing.

 _Nothing_.

_Nothing?_

Snoke was not there. Ben could barely remember a time in his life where Snoke had not been present in his mind. He searched again, to the very edge of his consciousness where the thread of Snoke resided.

Gone.

 _This is not good._ Kylo reminded. _This is bad._

_He’s forsaken me._

It was difficult to muster the despair that gripped his being. Had Snoke been so disappointed in his defeat he had deserted him? Had he feared, as Kylo had, that his weakness had given his position away to the General? Ben gasped, he could not breathe.

_Kylo. You are Kylo. Breathe. He has not forsaken you. The connection is lost, but it can be reformed. He likely thinks you dead._

Yes. This was a setback. One his master would severely discipline him for, but a setback nonetheless. What was important now was to evaluate where he went wrong and rectify it. He had been surprised by San Tekka’s skill in the force, his very brief connection with the General, with his father’s arrival. There had been an overwhelming amount of Resistance fighters, even for him, and he’d been…

_Weak. Foolish._

He’d ran. It was the only option against the onslaught, to run, lest he confront that paternal presence he felt and carry out Snoke’s orders sooner than he was ready to. Lest he be captured and made to account to his– the General.

 _Account for Order? For Peace? You have no need to account to that woman._ Kylo’s rage rose up like bile.

Poe’s modified blaster had caught him but he nonetheless stole a Resistance ship, only to crash it a without leaving the atmosphere as the controls jammed.

He had gone from utter chaos to absolute silence and isolation. Then he’d calmed down, and cursed himself for breaking after so long. It had been a trick he’d realised, a careful mixture of multiple pressures orchestrated by the General to induce his usually carefully-controlled panic. Any one of these would not have been enough, but together they were too much to process.

It seemed his mother had been observant enough to mark his weaknesses as a child, yet not his pain, his rage, his crushing loneliness. No, that would not have benefited _her._

_How fucking typical._

That was the moment he had descended. Ben and Kylo, warring. One and then the other. Realising he had not killed Ben, but subsumed him. He _hated_ him. Wandering, thirsty, dying. He had discarded the mask. He had screamed at and abused himself. He had felt so torn apart he had…

Ben’s face seared. Yes. That was right. He had done _that_ , then ruined his sabre.

 _It does not matter_. Kylo’s mind raced. _It has hidden your identity._

Ben was less sure.

_A monster without the mask._

His senses sparked.

_The girl._

The Dark receded as she entered the room. He stretched the Force outside of himself again to caress his surroundings. It was easier somehow. It was a small space, rather primitive he ventured. He took up most of it. The girl– _Rey_ had paused by the entrance. She had clearly noticed his change of position and seemed to be hesitating.

_Say something._

“I can hear you.” Ben winced at the weakness of his voice, but Kylo reassured him.

 _Good,_ _do not scare her. She is useful._

Then, unbidden.

_She is beautiful._

She still did not answer. Sizing him up?

“Thank you for saving me… if that indeed is what you are doing.” He gestured to his bonds.

“You’re First Order.”

_Well that was blunt._

“I am.” He breathed. It was not a lie. “Are you frightened of me?” He was surprised by how soft his voice was.

“You’re tied up and I have a blaster.” Rey was confident.

“That’s a no?”

“That’s a fact.”

“I see.”

Kylo did see. Her voice shook slightly, and she was not so sure of herself as she claimed. The Force would not be necessary, assuming he could muster it anyway.

“What do you plan to do then, Rey?”

“How do you know my name?” Rey’s voice wavered.

_Don’t be afraid. I feel it too._

“You told it to me, Rey,” Ben savoured he name on his tongue, “you told it to me when you saved me.”

“I – I’m not sure why…” She faltered. “I’m just a scavenger.” She blurted, then composed herself. “I can take you to Niima.”

Ben’s heart ached. _Not just a scavenger._

“Rey–” Ben moved to go to her, but instantly doubled-over in pain. The blaster wound felt wet.

Rey rushed to him, apparently forgetting her reservations.

 “You idiot! It’s not healed yet! It’s bad, and I don’t have any bacta left.” She sounded concerned.

_She used it all of it on you._

The pain was unbelievable, and he wondered how the stars he had managed to haul himself up in the first place without screaming in agony?

_Channel it._

He let it flow though him, breathing deeply, and focused on the girl. It was as if he was being irradiated by her Light. Snoke would not be pleased. Still, this injury could at least serve a purpose.

“I have a one foot hole in my body and you think I’m going to manage to jump you.” He ground out the words through the pain.

Silence.

“I’m a deserter. I have no family. I went out into the desert to die alone.” He hated the way his through tightened. “So, I suggest you use that blaster or release me, because I’d prefer not to die slowly.”

Silence.

“At least take my blindfold off. Please Rey.”

_Begging. Pitiable._

“You’re blind.”

Ben’s mind raced. _Really?_ The Force made it hard to tell. Had he mistaken his stinging eyes for a headache? He probed his body. Something he should’ve done already.

_So injured. This is why you are making mistakes._

His hesitation unnerved Rey though, and she spoke she began to remove his binds. “It’s the sun reflecting in the sand. It damages your eyes. Yours looked… bad. I don’t know if they’ll heal. But the blindfold is for that, not to torture you.” She said quietly.

 _As if this girl could torture anything_. Kylo sniped.

“Why did you save me?” He asked again.

“I don’t know... But try anything and I won’t hesitate to blast you.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. He was tired, suddenly reminded of how wounded he was, and slumped to his side.

“Ben!”

_Ben. Shit._

Kylo kicked himself. That was the name now, but it was a shame. What else had he inadvertently revealed to her? It would not do to have his name spoken like this, to drip from her mouth like honey glistening in the light.

_Light._

He _was_ injured. To be so vulnerable, intentionally, in front of a Force Sensitive. But perhaps it was salvageable. Snoke’s punishment might not be so exacting if he brought home such power. Perhaps the force had guided him here after all.

_I am a weapon. Ben is dead. I cannot falter._

And yet, as Rey leant close, Kylo could not dispel the other fantasy. That she would lean in closer and touch him, and somehow her light would obliterate all that was split and fragmented and fucking broken inside him.

\---

Rey frowned at the sleeping man.

_That wasn’t very illuminating. And now you’ve removed his bonds. Smart._

She had needed to scavenge and visit Niima, and hadn’t expected him to wake up so soon. But still, he was very unwell. The effort of their brief conversation (and his foolhardy attempt to stand) had clearly exhausted him, and he was blinded. He was hardly a physical threat.

Niima had startled her. These stupid new ships (which she’d normally have loved) had thrown the market into disarray, and Plutt was soaking it up like the giant glob he was. Jakku was not so backwater that First Order parts were a technological revelation, but everybody seemed to have temporarily lost their senses – right now she probably couldn’t shift a flotilla of intact Imperial Star Destroyers for a half portion. It irked her, but she’d anticipated the issue on her trip and scavenged some key parts. At least for now, it was easy pickings.

Rey had refrained from trading anything of Ben’s at Niima. Her dreams had been troubled by that Crystal even as she felt a pull to touch it again. She also did not want to bring it to anyone’s attention that she had a member of the First Order in her custody. She didn’t know much about it, but she doubted the Order looked kindly upon that kind of thing.

Despite her generic haul, Plutt gave her more portions than she anticipated. His mood was much improved and Rey suspected he’d been swept up in the excitement too.

 _Counting his truguts before selling the princess._ She thought.

Or perhaps he’d noted her absence and was ensuring she’d be fit enough to bring him profits. She was his best scavenger.

_Whatever._

Her bizarre windfall had been nothing compared to the sheer amount of _people_ in Niima. Stormtroopers – in their strange uniforms, including the harassed looking one who had taken his helmet off while talking to her. His face was sheened with sweat but oddly kind. Of course, instantly a larger metallic one had barked at him to place it back on, and he’d fumbled and dropped it in the sand. Once secured, Rey found she was no longer intimidated by the trooper. She answered his questions, but, like the others before him, he was immediately disinterested when she indicated where her territory lay. Too far out for whatever they were looking for, apparently.

She didn’t notice Ben’s uniform there, but she didn’t know what that might mean. There seemed only to be Stormtroopers and the odd technician.

There were others there too. Supposed ‘locals’ come in for the feeding frenzy. Rey doubted it. They didn’t move right, like a dance, like it was practiced. She didn’t recognize them.

 _Spies!_ She imagined.

Perhaps from the Resistance or the Republic? Or perhaps she was over excited. There were even rumours that Han Solo had been on planet. Han. Solo. _The_ Han Solo. Rey couldn’t even imagine. It should have been her heaven, but she’d forgone listening to stories to return to Ben. For some reason, she’d had a feeling he’d be awake sooner than he ought to.

_Ben._

Not much point calling him the Stranger now. Rey sighed. Unless he took an unexpected turn for the worse, they were in this together for a while at least. She could not take a deserted soldier to Niima and he was in no state to fend for himself in the Jakku Sands. Rey did some calculation. She could manage this, so long as she remained productive. She would not have the luxury of oversleeping, or skipping a scavenge day if she was cramping. She didn’t want to ponder the effect of a large sandstorm.

_Fool Rey._

She thought of the scavenger saying _:_ _You take the parts, not the wreck._ Even the most pristine ships were useless if you could not strip them for Plutt. Those were the ones she passed by, even as she ached to unravel their mysteries. But she had not passed Ben by. Somehow, she could not bring herself to pass him by.

_Like they passed you by?_

Rey put it out of her mind. Ben was here now. She would help him. If he tried anything funny, she would shove her staff in his blaster wound. Who knew? Maybe he had some stories he could tell or, or perhaps he could help her identify things. She imagined it, his hands running over some curio as he described its origins in his resonating voice.

_That voice._

His voice had shocked her.

_So deep._

It sent shivers down her spine. It had been deep and controlled, even as he’d become emotional. It was… unique. He’d also been grateful, spoken to her as if she mattered, rather than barking at her like a pit droid. Ben had even said please.

_Please Rey._

Not that he was a great help. Apart from learning he was First Order deserter with a very pleasing voice, Rey hadn’t actually discovered anything new.

_He said he was alone._

Rey looked to the wall and its etchings. Her life, on a wall. She knew that she allowed his isolation to unduly influence her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. How many more days would she scratch into that wall and wait for something that would not happen?

 _And a strange handsome man is the answer?_ Rey berated herself. _No._

This wall was the product of her passivity, and she was done with that. If this stranger was a part of that, so be it. Jakku would not be changed forever. Sooner or later everyone would leave again, and she intended to leave with them.

She marked a new section of the wall.

_Sure Rey, sure._


	4. Stay Still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Ben is awake, but that means Kylo Ren is also. He tries to calm the nerves of the wary scavenger girl he finds himself bound by, only for her to reveal to him he has sand blindness.
> 
> Rey contemplates rumours that swirl around Niima of Han Solo as well as her own isolation.

Leia wiped away her tears and took some deep breaths.

_Work. You need more work to focus._

These rare times where she wasn’t working and alone in her chambers with her mind would be her end. Those were the times where Ben occupied her every waking thought.

_I pushed him too far._

It was bitter now. The joy she had felt in the brief moment she had touched his mind only to feel nothing mere minutes later. Nothing. Not like Vader’s forceful snap into death, but simply an absence, as if Ben (and that _thing_ ) had ceased to exist. She thought she was saving him. She had meant well.

_You have destroyed that boy by meaning well._

It felt as though her insides were on fire with grief. She should have listened to Han and let it go. But she’d ignored him – why break a habit of a lifetime? Still, she hoped against logic, against all the information she had received, against her own Force sense, that her son was alive.

Her comm beeped. She answered immediately, pleased for her break to be interrupted.

_Or not._

“General, we have–”

Leia already knew what they had. “Authorise it.”

_Luke._

Luke Bloody Skywalker, returned from his exile too late to help her. Luke “it’s-a-Jedi thing” Skywalker who only know deigned to reveal his presence to her right now. Luke “you wouldn’t understand” Skywalker, her twin who she needed as her life fell apart around her, and the galaxy with it.

“…General?”

A surge of annoyance. “When he docks, arrest him.”

“General?”

“I said arrest him.”

A pause.

“Confirmed.”

She felt Luke’s questioning probe when he landed. She barraged him back with a veritable assault of emotions. Wisely, he backed off.

_I waited years, you can stew in a cell for a couple of hours to make me feel a little better._

It was probably healthier anyway. Luke wasn’t the type to punch back.

\--

Ben woke to the smell of… _something._ Shoved beneath his nose.

“Eat or you’ll die.”

Her brusqueness amused him. “Good morning to you too, Rey.” He almost smiled, but the scar turned it into a grimace.

 _Smooth._ Kylo jeered.

“Actually… it’s late evening.” She paused. “How do you feel?”

_Like death._

“Much better.”

“That was stupid, yesterday.”

He nodded. She was referring to finding him outside the AT-AT (he had laughed to himself when he finally placed the shape), after he had expended all his energy finding and then walking to and back from the waste unit. Stupid, yes, but he’d rather die than have Rey aid him with _that_. Today though he felt less hazy. He took a bite out of the ‘food’.

It was disgusting.

Rey clearly read his expression. “Portions. It won’t upset your stomach.” She sounded defensive.

“It’s perfect Rey, my apologies.”

“I don’t have anything else.” She murmured.

_Have you ever had anything else?_

“I’m in no position to criticise.”

Silence again. Ben couldn’t tell if it was awkward or not, but it probably was. If it was him, it would be awkward. After all, he hadn’t even schooled his face as he ate the portion.

_This is where a mask comes in handy._

Kylo had never mastered his emotions like that – his face was easily read, even when he himself could not make sense of his own feelings. And now he’d offended her hospitality like a jackass when he owed her his life. She had nothing, and she had chosen to share it with him.

He pushed down that pang of compassion that threatened to swallow him and replaced it with rage. Who had done this to her? As he healed, he had heard her get up in the early hours and prepare her gear, he felt her exhaustion when she returned, her sleep so deep he feared she would not wake up. Why was she so alone? What fool would leave such a valuable treasure on a backwater wasteland? He needed to know.

“Rey, why are you here?”

“It’s private, and none of the other scavengers know I’m here so I can stow stuff... and it holds up well in a sandstorm.”

Ben got the impression Rey was purposefully misunderstanding his question. Very well. He could play too.

“Where are we?”

“Oh! An AT-AT.”

_My, my, helpful little thing, aren’t we?_

Kylo was happy to let the silence lie (for now), but his question must have emboldened Rey to ask her own.

“What was your job? I mean, in the First Order, what did you do?”

_I was the strongest Knight of all under master Snoke. I was power. When I heal, you will never have to taste this offensive food again and I will destroy all who have ever wronged you._

“A pilot.”

“You’re a pilot!?!” Rey exclaimed.

Ben smiled. He could not help it. Rey’s enthusiasm should’ve been downright agitating but he could almost hear the excited grin on her face. It was nice to finally break the awkwardness.

“Yes.” It wasn’t a lie. Exactly.

Rey didn’t seem to notice. She immediately seemed to forget her wariness and launched into a million questions about what ships he had flown, and they spoke amiably for a long time about different types of ships, which included Rey questioning him at length about the TIE/sf fighter, which she had only recently begun to scavenge but appeared to have surprisingly strong opinions about.

While Ben had suspected Rey’s ability to survive on Jakku had links to her Force-sensitivity, it was clear she was remarkably intelligent in her own right. It was also clear she was not used to having someone to talk to as she spoke very quickly and stumbled over her words as a result, and at times she spoke with strange emphases. With a pang, Kylo realised from where he recognised her loneliness in her speech. It had taken time and power to master his own confidence to a point where he could make Hux occasionally shit himself. Rey radiated power, and soon the galaxy would hang off her every word.

 _Listen to her_. Ben chided.

Yes. Kylo flushed when he realised he had been drifting into a fantasy within the sweet timbre of her voice and her enveloping Force aura. It wasn’t that Rey was boring, it was simply that the prospect of ruling the galaxy with an equal in the Force was extremely compelling. But he was getting ahead of himself, and if anyone deserved his full attention, it was Rey. Once he had dragged his attention back to the content of her words, he was again amazed to learn that she had mastered even the most complex flight scenarios on her spliced Y-wing computer, which she seemed to regard as mere training exercises.

Ben felt good that he got to be the one to correct her.

“Rey, about 90% of the First Order pilots could not master those things.”

“So… you’re saying maybe someone might hire me as a pilot? Even though I’ve never been off-world?” She was skeptical.

“Rey, flight is inherently dangerous. Pilots are not expected to be able to pass _all_ scenarios. Some are simply warnings to pilots not to find themselves in unbeatable situations.”

“But they’re not unbeatable.”

“Not to someone with nothing else to do but beat them, probably not.” He lied.

_Or someone who is radiating the Force._

“Huh.” Rey went quiet. Thinking.

How badly Ben wanted to see her expression and study her face with his hands. The force filled in some of the gaps, but it was not enough. With her, nothing would ever be enough. Their brief conversation had invigorated him, and he needed more.

_Who are you Rey?_

“Rey, why have you stayed here, on Jakku? Haven’t you ever tried to leave?”

He felt the iciness from her even before she spoke, along with another emotion he couldn’t quite place… self-consciousness?

“That’s private.”

Her tone brooked no reply. Instead Rey collected his bowl, and he wondered what to say. It was strange to be so close to her, so unguarded. He could hear some form of scrubbing.

“Can I help?”

Rey stopped. “What? Oh – no.” There was a clatter before more scrubbing. “I’m just scrubbing some parts to trade. I don’t think you should exert yourself.”

“What parts?”

“Useless junk mostly, but it’s Order make so everyone’s wild for it. I don’t get it. It’s just not that great.”

Ben seized the chance to be even minimally useful. “I do. The First Order is paying quadruple for its parts to try and keep its tech from the Resistance.” He offered.

Rey stopped. “That’s why Plutt’s been so generous. That… blobfishy _fuck_ has been making a fortune from the Order!”

Kylo suppressed the pleasant shiver at the perversity of Rey’s swearing had sent down him in favour of more information.

“Plutt?” His light tone belied his mounting rage. At last, a name to focus on.

“He’s a scavenger boss. I trade my stuff for portions, but he never pays fairly, or even unfairly. Just enough for you to survive, unless you’re useless to him.”

Oh this rage was good. His first real connection to the Dark, through this girl. The Force was strong. She made him strong. Kylo could see the Crolute from Rey’s unguarded mind. He would destroy him.

“Ben? Are you ok?” Rey’s tone was worried.

The name brought him out of it. Funny how uttering that name would earn anyone else a saber in the chest, and yet he somehow enjoyed the way she said it.

“Sorry... Headache. Are there other bosses? You know you could approach the Order directly – they have no incentive to be exclusive.” He offered.

“Unkar’s the biggest. There are others but they don’t have any connection to the Hutts, so they’re dependant on outworlders. I can’t cross him – when the Order leaves there wouldn’t be any work left. Well not work I want to do.”

_Whoring._

He agreed with her there. Kylo Ren encounters with whores had been few, but wholly unpleasant. He could sense their fear, their utter distaste. In one, he could sense nothing at all, like she was dead inside, had built a wall so impenetrable that even she did not know herself. He had dismissed them all, finding his desire well and truly doused. He wanted to be wanted, to have company. Perhaps some enjoyed their work, but he had not encountered any.

Regardless, the notion that this Plutt character had so much power over Rey’s life upset him. He scowled. It would not do.

“Ben!”

He jumped, tasting blood. His sour expression had opened some of the wound on his face. Again. But he was preoccupied with Rey, who leant over him to daub the scar. He sucked in a breath.

“Sorry.” Her voice was soft. “Does it hurt?”

Rey’s Force and physical presence so close was overwhelming, as was the sensation of her lithe fingers gently inching up his blindfold. They were softer than a scavenger’s had any right to be.

“Close your eyes.” She sounded breathy.

He wasn’t aware he’d opened them. He wanted to see her. Touch her face and figure out her expressions. Dimly, he felt pain follow. He felt a bizarre urge to tell her everything, this girl who somehow undid him without trying. Kylo didn’t understand.

“Rey, I–”

“Shhhh. Don’t move your face.”

Reality doused him. His face. Bleeding and disfigured. He had hated it before, now he was inflicting its ghoulish facsimile it on Rey. She must be disgusted.

Ben jerked his face away from her.

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed. “ _What_ are you doing?”

He heard her stumble from her crouching position over him, feeling her draw close again.

“I’d prefer you didn’t touch my face. I’m aware of how it looks.” His voice was flat. Emotionless.

 “Yeah? Well _I’d_ prefer you not to bleed all over my bedding, so…” She brought her hands to his face once more.

_No._

He was tall, even sitting. He simply put his chin up out of her crouched reach.

“Ben!” Rey sounded vexxed.

Then she did something that he did not expect, leaping up briefly to grab his face between both her hands before settling her legs on either side of his left side. Pinning him. His hands settled on her waist out of instinct, but he was too weak to wrench himself from her grip, even as it set him alight.

“ _You will stay still.”_ She gritted it out.

Instantly Kylo stilled, dazed.

_She just used the Force._

He had not witnessed her use it actively before. It was powerful, even without eye contact. Rey didn’t seem to be aware and was daubing furiously, breathing angrily though her nose. He ignored the warmth of her on his legs on his thigh, and tried not to picture the image for their respective positions. He needed a distraction.

“Rey–” He started.

“Ben, I swear I will blast you if you do not stay still” She said dangerously.

“It’s cute when you’re mad.”

Kylo cringed. _Where in the galaxy did that come from? You’re acting like that Fool!_

Rey must have felt similarly, it seemed, as her daubing became decidedly less like daubing and more like trying to merge fabric with his face.

“You don’t even know what I look like.” She murmured, lessening the pressure.

“I can understand why you’d be overwhelmed by my looks, but there’s no need to be shy Rey.”

_Oh yes, Snoke would be in stiches._

Rey just sighed. “Just stay still. I think you’re having delusions again.”

He snorted and felt Rey relax. After she completed her ministrations (which generally involved her repeating the fact that he was a moron in various expressive ways), they talked amiably the rest of the night about nothing until he drifted into a soothing sleep.

\---

“I’ll sleep when I’m good and ready Chewie, now get some shut-eye and I’ll be up in a minute.”

*If you make it up.* Chewie roared sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah.”

*We haven’t made much progress today.*

“Well excuse me Chewie if I haven’t quite worked out how in the hell we’re going to extract the Falcon from the middle of First Order occupied territory in the middle of Niima kriffing outpost! You don’t exactly fit into Stormtrooper armour!”

*Perhaps we should leave and come back when it is settled and we have a plan. *

“I _have_ a plan Chewie, just trust me.”

Han had no plan.

_I’ll be leaving my son here, I’ll be damned if I’m leaving the Falcon here too._

Thankfully Chewbacca left him to his drinking. What passed for spirits in Jakku tasted like Bantha piss, but it was still a cut above most smuggler fare. Not that it mattered. He just needed enough to knock himself out, so he could get through another night.

“Han Solo?” A man’s voice behind him.

 _Stars, what now_?

Han reached into his jacket to prepare his blaster.

“Look, if it’s about–”

“The General told me you were on Jakku.”

Ah the General. _His_  General as it had turned out. His perfect overachieving wife and her bright ideas. He couldn’t face her now.

“Sorry kid, I don’t know what the Princess told you, but my Rebellion days are over. I didn’t come here for that.”

The man sat down. He was handsome and tan, with a rakish grin. Poe Dameron. He recalled the face, though it had been years. Han relaxed his grip on his blaster.

Poe must have seen the spark of recognition. “Look Han, I’m not interested in dragging you into anything. It just so happens that I also need to get into, and then very very quickly out of, Niima. Perhaps we can help each other.”

“Kid, from what I’ve heard you shouldn’t be going anywhere near Niima.” He scolded.

“Neither should you.” Poe quipped.

_Fair enough._

“Fine, what’s the plan?”

“Funny, I could swear I just heard you say that _you_ had a plan.” The pilot was smirking.

“Yeah, well, I will. Now why the kriff do you want to infiltrate that shithole anyway?”

“Well, it’s my droid. We got separated, and it has–”

Han interrupted. “Yeah, yeah, super-secret data that is integral to the General, the Resistance and life as we know it.”

“Actually, yes.” Poe’s brow creased. “How did you–”  

_Because if it’s not princesses or lightsabres then it’s a fucking droid._

“Don’t worry about it kid.” Han got up and turned his back on the pilot, trying not to stager towards his room.

“Wait! What about Niima?”

“Come up with a plan kid!” He walked away. “We’ll be here.”

_With my son._


	5. Emulsion Gel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Leia reflects on the death of her son, before throwing her errant brother in a cell as a petty act of revenge.
> 
> Ben learns Rey is very intelligent in addition to her Force Sensitivity. Shameless flirting ensues, and Rey surprisingly ends up using Force persuasion on Ben.
> 
> Elsewhere on Jakku, Han Solo is trying to figure out how to retrieve the Millennium Falcon from Order occupied Niima. He masterfully outsources it to Poe, who is similarly stuck in Jakku while BB-8 remains at large.

FN-2187 was very odd.

For one, he had a name like a droid. For two, he was alone. And for three, his behaviour was utterly inconsistent with that of an average Stormtrooper according to BB-8’s data.

Several times BB-8 had observed him swearing, tripping over, singing, twirling his blaster, and, at one stage, doing some kind of bizarre dance as he trekked through the desert. Stormtroopers were not alone. They did not swear. They did not do bizarre dances. It was all very strange.

But BB-8 also knew from his databank that sometimes Stormtroopers _did_ behave like FN-2187.

When they weren’t Stormtroopers at all.

Obviously, FN-2187 was undercover. _Deep_ cover.

This was fortuitous, because BB-8 had an important job. He held plans and the location of Starkiller base that he needed to get to the General – but his comms were jammed and he had lost Poe in First Order occupied territory. He needed to get somewhere with an open comm link, or ideally to Poe. He missed Poe.

So BB-8 rolled over to FN-2187.

*Hello FN-2187. I have deduced you are undercover. I require assistance. Please advise of your availability to assist. This mission is Priority Red.*

BB-8 waited patiently. Nothing.

He tried again.

*Hello FN-2187. I have deduced you are undercover. I–*

“I don’t know what you are saying.”

It was then BB-8 realised he had miscalculated (or, more aptly, C-3PO had miscalculated as it was _his_ data). FN-2187 _was_ First Order.

Oh dear.

But, even as BB-8 had surmised earlier, FN-2187 _was_ _very_ odd. In fact, from what BB-8 had observed, he might even be a little emotionally unstable. As he dragged him towards Niima, he had complained at length about his unhappiness, the First Order and high-profile First Order personnel (BB-8 had some perfect solutions to his issues, but the poor human did not understand binary).

Then, suddenly, FN-2187 had let him go.

Still, BB-8 was stuck.

FN-2187 was not perfect, but his non-compliant and erratic behaviour was the best option that BB-8 had left. Even if he didn’t understand him, he talked. _A lot_. Maybe he would disclose something useful so that the plans could be transmitted.

So BB-8 followed him. Every day. Actually, he’d begun to like FN-2187. Perhaps Poe would let him take him home once the mission was done.

\---

In the past couple of days, Rey and Ben had settled into something of a home routine.

Rey would get up early, scavenge the older sites, and drop off parts for Ben to scrub and sometimes identify. Then she’d head out in the late afternoon to scavenge First Order sites, swinging by the AT-AT to collect her haul from the morning to take to Niima. It saved her a great deal of time.

But it wasn’t really the time that Rey liked. She found she mainly enjoyed having someone to come home to. The nights seemed to go faster, talking to Ben. She especially loved their new nightly ritual, in which Rey would give him a trinket she did not know the purpose for, and invariably Ben would know what it was.

It was uncannily close to how she’d imagined it – Rey would listen to his low voice and watch as his hands trailed over the item, mesmerized. Still, she had managed to limit herself to one item a night, much to Ben’s frustration. Then, they would eat portions, and Rey would watch and smile as Ben attempted to politely school his face to mask his obvious disgust. Clearly, he was used to richer fare.

The final part of the evening routine had started after Ben had opened the wound in his face. Rey had traded in a favour for some gel emulsion the next day to try and ease the pulling and dryness around the scabbing. The madam who normally dispensed such goods had owed her after she had provided her with some particularly rare (and somewhat disturbing) holos a while back, despite her lack of portions to pay. Weird how these things worked out sometimes.

That night and thereafter, Rey had massaged emulsion gel into Ben’s face. Ben would kneel and Rey would also kneel, setting her legs so one of his thighs was in between hers, so she could rest on his leg and access his face. Invariably, Ben would place a hand around her waist, as if to steady her. They barely talked when she did this, and it seemed to Rey she barely breathed either. Then she would trace her fingers cross his face while studying his lips, somewhat uninhibited by his blindness.

In truth, there was no reason why Ben could not do this himself. He was well enough and his hands were undamaged, but neither of them brought it up. Rey was grateful, because she sometimes felt as though she _needed_ to touch Ben, very badly. Her fingers would itch and getting close to him felt like electricity, like a dangerous magnet.

_Like the Crystal._

It was almost as though she was daring herself to do stupider and stupider things. It didn’t help that Rey found him unreasonably attractive, whether he thought so or not. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she moved a certain way when they were closer, or simply leaned in to kiss him. But then her brain would start working and she’d remember that Ben was ill, had no idea what she looked like, and likely had a lot more experience than her. Yes, he joked a lot, but she was fairly certain that if he had any interest, he would have made a move by now.

Besides, she liked Ben and didn’t want to do something cause him to leave.

_But he will you know._

Yes. Rey did know. There was nothing for him here, but she had him for now. So she pushed the future from her mind.

_It does not do to raise your hopes too high._

The one drawback of their situation was that Rey was freezing at night. Ben invariably slept before her as he still was recovering, but he still had the majority of her bedding. Rey had intended to get some of it back, but while Ben spoke and behaved as though he was fully recovered, but in reality, he still slept most of the day and frequently drifted in and out as they spoke. His rest was more important than her discomfort at the moment. Besides, when she did sleep her dreams were troubled by visions of red.

Across from her, Ben snored loudly. It broke Rey’s reverie.

The sun was nearly up. It was time to go.

\---

_I hate the sun._

FN-2187 was not a hateful person, but he hated Jakku. He hated heat. He hated sand. He hated harassing people with nothing on behalf of the First Order. He hated battles. He hated being alone.

He hated being a Stormtrooper.

Perhaps that was why, despite his training and despite the consequences, he hadn’t yet turned in BB-8.

He had picked up the little Resistance droid a few days ago, after the Captain assigned him to ‘single patrol’ as a punishment for removing his helmet and that embarrassing incident with the cute girl. He had to stop thinking about it or he might throw himself into the sinking pits to save himself from dying of embarrassment.

At first, he had cabled up BB-8, and began the long trek back to Niima, fully intending to hand him over the Captain and perhaps score a duty out of the sun. But then he’d gone an opened his big mouth. He’d unloaded all his problems onto the little droid, including exactly what he thought of the First Order, the Captain, Hux and even Kylo Ren. It felt good, even though he didn’t understand binary back.

BB-8 was a good listener.

 _I’d be a goner if I ever spoke these things in the Order_. He’d thought.

Then his hair stood on end. He _would_ be a goner. The first thing the Order would break open BB-8 and analyse every memory – including _his_ every treasonous thought uttered to the droid. What if Kylo Ren got a hold of that?

_Shit._

So he’d unhooked the droid. It wasn’t like the Order was looking for it anyway, and compared to a sabre in the chest, single patrol was fine.

_Perfectly fine._

He’d sighed in relief when he released the droid, but it didn’t last long.  The droid was following him, beeping with its… beepiness.

“Go away!”

BB-8 kept following.

“Seriously, I need to you to leave.”

BB-8 kept following.

FN-2187 crouched. “Look BB, it’s been great talking, and I’m sorry to lay all of that on you. But _you need to leave_! If you follow me, you’ll be stripped into parts!”

The droid beeped sadly. FN-2187 nodded understandingly.

_There. That should do it._

BB-8 kept following.

Exasperated, FN-2187 kicked the droid. It made a whirring sound as it flew through the air. He felt worse than before, but he had to stop him somehow.

He even yelled.

“Yeah! And they’ll be more of… that. I mean, if you follow, don’t think I won’t–“

BB-8 kept following.

FN-2187 felt like crying. He stopped in the desert and fell into a kneel as the droid wheeled over to him curiously.

“Look buddy, you still want to hang out, yeah?”

The droid beeped. He had absolutely no idea if it was a yes or a no.

“Fine. Well, me too. But you can’t come back to base with me. Go back to where you were and we can meet again tomorrow, yeah?”

Another beep. Hopefully that was… good? The droid rolled off.

And then, just like that, he had a droid. He didn’t know why the droid followed him around, but it seemed to enjoy it.

 _It’s like having a pet you can talk to_.

He smiled. This had actually worked out rather well.

_Except you’re still a Stormtrooper and now you’re technically a traitor._

Well yes, except _that_.

\---

It was that time again.

Ben had been so pleased the first-time Rey had had him identify her haul with her. He was not used to being idle for so long. His days consisted of walking around the AT-AT for strength, ‘scrubbing’ (he just used the Force), sleeping, and waiting for Rey.

_And thinking about Rey._

But it didn’t mean he wasn’t bored. So he had truly meant it when he asked her if she had anything else he could identify the first time.

“Oh, uh… I do have something else actually. Let me get it.”

Ben had heard a grate move and the sound of a metal box scraping against another surface. Whatever Rey was getting was stashed away.

“A box of secrets?”

 _So playful with her._ Kylo mocked.

“Almost. It’s… things.”

“Things.” His tone was amused. “You have such a beautiful way with words.”

He couldn’t see her but he was confident he was receiving a withering look. He smirked.

Nonetheless Rey continued in a self-deprecating tone. “ _Things_ I never see and don’t have any names for. _Things_ Unkar Plutt would cheat me on if they are worth anything, and…” She stopped.

“ _And_ what Rey?” His voice was soft. _Tell me_.

“Just stupid _things_ I like the look of…” He could almost hear her blushing, as if embarrassed by her largess in daring to keep a few unnamed trinkets purely for her own enjoyment. He heard her move to put the box back.

“Let me touch them Rey.”

_I won’t laugh at you Rey. You have been so alone._

“You won’t be able to identify anything.” She protested, but she moved the box back down and handed him a device. It hadn’t been that exciting. A charge shell dating from the Old Republic.

But Rey had been hooked, insisting they eke out the game for her enjoyment. Ben could but oblige. So tonight, he eagerly awaited the next mystery.

He recognised it immediately.

 “It’s an A99 –uh, a Jedi device.”

 _Why would you bring up those fools_? Kylo cursed his running mouth. He had slipped, surprised to see one here, on Jakku of all places.

“A _Jedi_ owned this?” Rey’s reverence was almost unbearable. “They were _real_?”

He shrugged and schooled his voice. “So they say. May have just been to sell them though.”

“Yes… yes of course.” She sounded disappointed. “Do you know what it does? I thought it was a gas mask but I don’t think it works.”

He smiled. “You were almost right. It’s a device for breathing underwater. It charges in the air, and lasts a few hours. You swim with it in your mouth.”

“It’s hard to imagine that much water.”

Ben was pained. He wanted to take her into his mind and show her sights she had never been to before, be there to witness her wonder.

“In my travels water is more common than not Rey.” He paused. “I am sorry to have depleted so much of yours. I am… grateful.”

“It’s alright.” She sighed, clearly somewhere else.

Ben tried to sound casual. “You know I could take you away Rey, once I’m better. You could come with me and see the water.” _You would want for nothing._

Rey’s tone was utterly non-committal. “Maybe.”  

Rey had gone cold again. He swallowed his hurt. Rey tended to oscillate between wanting to travel the entire universe to being utterly paralysed. He almost wanted to shake her, invade her mind find out why this pathetic planet could hold such sway over her.

Rey just sighed, and took the A99 from him. He was surprised when she proffered another item in his place.

His item. He smiled.

“I wondered whether you had already traded these.” Kylo lied, but it was a more natural statement than any other reason.

“I didn’t. I did take the blaster.” Rey was still brusque.

He also heard fabric hit a surface.

“And I kept your clothes.”

“I owe you, Rey. I wouldn’t fault you if you took it all.” How annoying it was not to be able to see her expression in this moment.

He paused. “This one is First Order credits. I have a great many, and they are not traceable. They are useless here but they would be more than–”

Rey snatched the card, instantly replacing it with something else.

 _Give her time_. Kylo counselled. _Don’t overwhelm her._

Ben pressed on, flipping the small packet this time in his hand before realising what it was. “I forgot about these…”

_It hasn’t been necessary._

“Ben, if it’s personal–”

“It’s a sleeping drug. I have problems sleeping.”

_I screamed Rey, every night until I met you._

“You also snore.” Rey offered.

Ben cringed. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind it. I… like it actually.”

“You’d be the first.”

“Well, I do.”

“I bet it sounds even better the closer you are.”

_Urgh. Not the time._

But it worked. Rey laughed and murmured something along the lines of ‘incorrigible’ as she threw a projectile. Kylo dodged it easily.

“Is that all you needed Rey? Was there anything else?”

Silence.

“No. I mean… that was all you had.”

_As you wish Rey._

Despite her lie, inwardly Kylo grinned. Whatever connection Rey felt to that crystal boded well for him.

\---

_This does not bode well._

A few hours ago, a panel had begun to flash red in Hux’s quarters, and he now examined it with some distress.

“Ren.”


	6. Healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> FN-2187 and BB-8 have teamed up, with the former catching up with the latter every day on his lone desert patrols.
> 
> Meanwhile Rey and Ben continue to become closer, in more ways than one. 
> 
> However, an unfortunate movement of a broken First Order tracker may have alerted General Hux to the survival of Kylo Ren.

Phasma suppressed the urge to place her fingers on the ridge of her nose and sigh. Hux was frothing at the mouth again, but she stood at attention and listened to the hologram.

“General, I’m unclear how you want me to deploy the Stormtroopers in light of this information. We have already been searching for Ren to no avail.”

“Captain, the signal from the belt is weak, but it is far closer to Niima than anticipated. Is it possible he is still alive?”

_Better for you if he were dead, no?_

In space, Phasma spent the better half of her days listening to the two men snipe at each other and constantly override the other’s orders. It had gotten so bad that Snoke had redistributed some of their veto responsibilities to her, in order that things could get done. Pathetic that two grown men should need a constant babysitter.

_And a little scary._

Hux was waiting for her answer.

“The radius you have indicated has also been searched. It is most likely that the belt has been scavenged, although it is impossible to say with Ren.”

Hux looked vexed. “Fine. The Supreme leader believes him dead anyway, but we will still search. I want that belt and ideally his body.”

Inwardly Phasma blanched. She did not fancy seeing Ren’s dead body, despite their professional differences. Would there even be anything left after this time?

She simply nodded.

“Oh and Phasm– Captain, I will need you to record my description of his features and distribute them discretely. Ren’s unlikely to have his mask, and I was the only one privileged to–”

“I’m aware of Ren’s appearance.” Phasma shouldn’t have interrupted but sometimes he couldn’t resist baiting Hux. The man was so very full of himself.

Hux’s face went a delicate shade of puce. “What!? Since when?”

“Ren generally removed his mask when we consulted in private as a courtesy.”

It was one of the _many_ reasons she preferred Ren to Hux, despite his ‘episodes’.

_Ren also recognised my position as one of authority and didn’t bark inane orders at me. Oh, and he also didn’t call me a shaved Wookie in the Officers Mess. Bastard._

“That insubordinate…”

_Obviously, he did not extend that courtesy to you._

Phasma had the smallest of smirks. “General?”

“Just keep searching and monitor Resistance activity! We still don’t know what became of the stolen plans.”

She nodded. “Yes sir.” She paused. “However, I would like to know when you anticipate our departure from Jakku will be.”

Phasma knew this was dangerous territory but she was Captain. She needed to know.

“Captain, I do not see how that information is relevant to your mission.”

She gulped but retained her outward calm. “The conditions here are primitive, and we are inadequately stocked for a stay of this term. Some of the Stormtroopers are beginning to show symptoms of morale failure.”

Phasma was thinking of FN-2187 in particular. He had shown such promise in training and yet had displayed nonstandard behaviour both in the village assault and when questioning a local. Against her better judgement, she had not dispatched him but she was keen to get him into reconditioning as soon as practicable. Although FN-2187 seemed to be returning to normalcy, she needed perfection. Her troops deserved perfection.

“They are Stromtroopers. If they cannot perform their duties, then execute them and send for more– I have little time to attend to their angst.”

Phasma clenched her fists.

Hux continued. “Captain, your orders are clear. Ren and the plans are your only concern.”

“Yes sir.” Her voice was icy.

The hologram terminated.

 _We need Ren._ She thought, staring into the distance. _We need Ren, if only to hold your leash tightly while you bay for blood._

\---

Poe ignored Han’s stare. It was hard to be intimidated by a man he’d seen cower more than once under the eye of the General.

_This is a brilliant plan._

“So now that that’s clear… drinks on you?”

Han gave a dangerous smile. “Don’t be cute with me Dameron, what’s the _real_ plan?”

Poe shrugged. “I just explained it to you. That is the real plan.”

“That’s not a _plan_!” Han leaned back into his chair.

“Actually, what you had is not a plan. Anyway, this is better than a plan – it’s more… flexible.”

“If I wanted flexibility I’d hire a Twi’lek dancer! This is going to get us all killed, and if it doesn’t, the Princess will kill us anyway for losing Starkiller.” Han shook his head.

Poe gestured around him. “Look. It makes perfect sense. The Order doesn’t have BB-8. They’re looking for–” Poe almost forgot himself. “They’re not looking for BB. All we have to do is let them intercept a transmission about how important he is. They find the droid, we jump them and take the Falcon home, right under their noses.”

“I heard you the first time kid, what I’m waiting for is the part where you explain how we don’t get shot by the First Order.” Han took a big gulp from his mug.

“Easy. Don’t get shot by the First Order. Clear?”

Han glared at Poe.

*It’s better than your plan.* Chewie roared pointedly.

“Thanks Chewbacca– ”

*That was not a compliment!*

Oh. Right.

“That’s my point – It’s not a plan!” Han slammed down his mug. “Kid, all of us are wanted criminals in the First Order, we’re not going to just stroll into Niima like a couple of Hutts.”

“Do Hutts stroll?”

Chewbacca shot him a baleful look.

Poe shook his head. “ Look, ideally, we’ll intercept BB _before_ Niima and pretend to take him and Chewie in, but otherwise we can dress as scavengers! Now, I believe you said something about buying everyone drinks...?”

Han ignored that. “Kid, you’re so reckless I’m surprised the Princess hasn’t tried to marry _you_.”

“Well,” Poe quirked a grin. “she never has demonstrated sound judgement in _that_ department.”

“Watch it. That’s my wife!”

Poe rolled his eyes. “OK. Fine. I’ll think of another plan, but these constant skirmishes aren’t making the situation any easier.”

_Perhaps you could lend a hand?_

“Then stay out of them like me. You’re gonna get yourself killed.” Han took another drink. “Sorry kid, it’s just not a plan.”

Poe looked Han in the eyes and sighed, reaching into his Jacket.

 “Fine. Well I’ll comm the General right now then, maybe she has some ideas–”   

_I didn’t want to have to do this… Oh wait, yes, I did. I really, really did._

“Hey!”

Han made an attempt to snatch the comm, but Poe leaned back.

“Fine! Cool your jets Dameron! I said your plan was bantha shit. I never said we wouldn’t go through with it.”

He lowered the comm. “Perfect! The Resistance will transmit as soon as you’re ready.”

“I need a day. Chewie and I need to prep extra parts for the Falcon in case she needs a patch-up in a pinch.”

Poe nodded. “Fine.”

*I’ve got a bad feeli–*

“Chewie! You know I hate that!”

*Sorry*

Poe grinned.

_Don’t worry BB, I’m coming._

\---

BB-8 was beeping a lot today. Usually FN-2187 really enjoyed the chirpy droid, but at the moment he was a little out of it. He was sat on a large dune enjoying the view as he ate his half-day rations. Now that the hunt for Kylo Ren had heated up again he was actually grateful for his reduced responsibility.

_I would not want to be the poor soul who stumbles across Kylo Ren. Alive or dead._

BB was nuzzling him this afternoon, reversing and then rolling into him. It was very sweet. But even though he liked BB, somehow he made FN-2187 feel more lonely. He knew he would have to go back to space eventually and he couldn’t see any other route. He was trapped.

BB wouldn’t stop beeping.

_This is my life. What am I going to d–_

Then BB zapped him.

FN-2187 scrabbled back in shock. “OW! What was that for!?!”

The droid whirred loudly.

He just stared at the droid aghast. BB’s arm electrified again. FN-2187 leapt up and backed away. The droid chased him.

“Why!?!” FN-2187 turned around to run, then abruptly ground to a halt.

BB ran into him, zapping him again.

“Stop that–”

Then he saw it.

_Oh._

BB-8 beeped. Even in binary FN-2187 couldn’t mistake BB’s tone:

*Now do you get it?*

FN-2187 grabbed his Electrobinoculars.

At the bottom on the dune, in the opposite direction from where he sat, the girl from Niima was on her speeder, being trailed by three humanoids. Her body language indicated this was not set to be a friendly encounter. He watched as the girl unhooked her haul, slightly speeding herself up. But if the pursuers were interested in the haul they gave no indication, as they sped right past it. But the girl (what was her name again – he’d been too flustered) wasn’t going fast enough. She jumped off her speeder, staff in hand.

FN-2187 seized his helmet and prepared his blaster. He was on foot and they were quite far, but he could maybe make it.

“Come on BB!”

It was hard running directly down the dune, and FN-2187 fell twice, but he was driven to reach the girl before something awful happened.  When he arrived, he was surprised that she had managed to hold her own against what he now recognised as three abnormally large Teedos. But something was up with her arm and she was being overwhelmed quickly.

_How do I stop them?_

“Er… Halt!”

Everyone stopped. Even the girl. They looked baffled.

FN-2187 tried again.

“Stop that!” He tried to sound authoritative.

It was the Teedo on the left who drew a blaster first. The others followed.

_Whoops._

The girl reacted, struggling with the right one. FN-2187 shot. It was a wounding shot, but the Teedo continued to shoot at him. The situation had badly escalated.

“SHOOT THEM!” The girl screamed – she was wrestling a blaster unsuccessfully.

His training kicked in. In seconds, all the Teedos were dead. FN-2187 was shocked. He simply stared, dumbfounded.

Silence.

The girl dusted herself off before her eyes narrowed slightly.

“You’re the Stormtrooper from before, aren’t you? FN-2187”

He nodded, fumbling to release his helmet catch.

 _Rey_. That was the name.

“Well… thankyou.” She smiled and her eyes darted to BB-8, then she set off towards her speeder.

FN-2187 simply stood there.

The girl stopped and turned to him. “Are you OK?”

He nodded.

It didn’t fool her. “I know them. They often came to Niima with gear that belonged to other scavengers to sell.” She gestured to her speeder as she prepared to mount it, her arm dangling unnaturally. “We’d never see them again.” She paused. “You did the right thing.”

BB-8 beeped curiously.

“Wait? Are you OK? Do you want help with that arm?” FN-2187 moved towards her.

Instantly the girl turned from the speeder and readied her staff into a defensive stance as best she could.

_Idiot. She has no idea who you are._

Rey lowered the staff. “No. No thank you.” She seemed apologetic. “It’s late and I need to get back to–”

_A boyfriend I bet. A cute one._

She continued. “I need to get back. I can deal with it myself.” Carefully, she mounted the speeder.

“Goodbye FN-2187.”

“Good… bye?”

FN-2187 watched Rey on her speeder before trudging back to base. He didn’t know how to feel about what had just happened. For once, he let BB-8 do all the talking and hoped he would not be too late to mess.

\---

Ben was worried. Rey was late. Very late. She had only just now stumbled in the door. Something was wrong.

“Rey!”

“Ben. Sorry! I got jumped for my speeder by some Teedos.” She said it as casually as “Ben, please pass me your bowl.”

Ben was shocked, but before he could say anything, Rey shoved what he recognised to be her arm into his hands.

“Here. Push.”

“What?”

“PUSH! My shoulder is dislocated. It kriffing _kills_.” She grinded out.

Kylo pushed. There was a sickening _pop_ and Rey swayed. He prepared to catch her, difficult as it was in the tiny space, but she recovered, limping to fall near onto his bedding. She was breathing hard.

“Rey! Are you alright?”

He stumbled over to follow her, unsure of where to place his hands. Rey made it easier by interlocking his fingers with one of hers.

“Yes. I’m fine. Unkar popped it years ago and it has popped out ever since. It will be OK.”

Rage, so much rage. Kylo was radiating the Force. He felt wonderfully, dangerously calm.

“Tell me about the ones that did this to you.”

She shook her head. “ _Ben_ –”

“ _Tell me, Rey._ ” He compelled.

Her voice was monotonous. “It was three Teedos. I had my staff, but FN-2187 arrived and blasted them. They’re dead.” A brief pause. “I didn’t want that.”

They were dead. Good. Kylo sighed in relief.

_FN-2187?_

He _knew_ FN-2187. He had felt him hesitate when trying to kill before. How curious that Rey should encounter him, of all people. He wavered between jealousy and gratefulness that he had saved Rey.

But _Plutt._ He was another matter.

In this moment Kylo could reach out and kill him, even at this distance. His beautiful Rey had made him _that_ strong. But he sensed Plutt still had some utility to uncovering Rey’s origins, so he left it. For now.

Kylo also fancied killing him rather more dramatically than that, and perhaps Rey too would prefer to take part with him. His Dark queen, exacting her dues. Instead he bared down on the blob’s mind, increasing the pressure just enough to leave him in agony for a few hours.

 _Good._ Kylo purred.

“Ngha– FUCK!”

Ben snapped into the present.

“Rey?”

“It’s OK. I just moved a little wrong.”

Ben moved his other hand to cup her face. It was slick with sweat and her breathing was laboured.

“Rey.”

“Honestly Ben, I’m alright. It’s actually a lot easier with someone else to put it back. Usually I have to bash into the side of the door a few times to click it back.”

_Are you kriffing kidding me?_

Ben could literally see the memories Rey was referring to. He took his hand out of hers and traced it up to her shoulder, slipping his hand under the rough fabric.

_This will not do._

“Ben…”

“No Rey,” He breathed. “this time _you_ will stay still.” He inhaled deeply.

It had been a long time since he’d attempted this.

\---

It was like being submerged in Rey’s consciousness. Dimly, he heard her gasp in his ear, but it was as if she was light years away and yet right here.

 _So lonely_.

Rey was _so_ lonely, so painfully lonely. Ben felt the pain as his own.

_Longing for her parents, longing to be loved._

_Crouching in the dark, scared and alone in the dry sand._

_Watching the ships, hopeful each time, and yet feeling the hope slowly die in her chest._

_Scrubbing next to an old crone and seeing her own eyes look back._

_Marking each day on a wall, realising she was counting her death._

_Closing her heart in case someone should try and rip out the very last piece._  
  
\---

Ben felt as though he couldn’t breathe, wondered how Rey could possibly be Rey when she felt this way. He hadn’t meant to go this deep. Rey was taking him with her – but he couldn’t bear it. Couldn’t bear that this pain was hers, wondered what she meant by bringing him here.

_Rey._

Then he saw it. An island. Did he recognise it? It mattered not. Calm washed over him, and he remembered his purpose. He could not dwell here.

_Stay Ben, please don’t leave._

These were not his thoughts. He could not stay.

Ben surfaced. He felt Rey now, physically. He resisted the temptation to explore further and probed her shoulder. Wound after wound after wound. A history of Rey’s pain, written on her very flesh. It should have offended Kylo, but Rey’s consciousness was too beautiful for such sentiment. He probed further.

_Scar tissue._

Ben remembered healing being the hardest exercise. He had never mastered it. And yet now he could visualise it with ease, unwrapping the twisted tissue from the raw muscle, pouring his energy in to replace the proud flesh. But it was not just him. He _felt_ Rey, gentle tendrils of power coiling within him, healing _him._

_Oh Rey._

It felt incredible. Almost like–

_Ben._

“Ben.”

He was back. Rey’s hand was in his hair, her fingers painfully yet pleasurably curled in it. They were on the ground, in his bed. He was above her, his leg between her thighs.

 _You forced healed her_. Kylo was incredulous. _How is that possible? It was not even possible when_ – 

But Ben became aware that he was stroking Rey’s face. His hand stilled. He needed to _see._ He ripped off the bandage. The scar was still there but his eyes were rapidly adjusting to the light to focus on Rey.

_She healed them._

“Rey…” He breathed reverently, his hand once again on her cheek. He couldn’t breathe. “You are so beautiful.”

She was so beautiful he _ached_. Far more beautiful than he imagined, beautiful for all of the details the Force could not supply to his mind, for even the mind of Kylo Ren could not fathom a goddess.  

Her skin was tanned, decorated with tiny freckles dotted around her nose and blushed cheeks. Her eyes were hazel and matched the rich colour of her hair, which had unfurled messily to frame her face. Her lips...

_Her lips._

“Rey…” Kylo breathed.

How young she looked in this moment. Far too young for all she had been though.

 _She is far too beautiful a creature than you have any right to covet._ Ben thought.

Yet, he could not cease touching her, tracing her lips now with his hands.

Her breath hitched, and revealed with it his new favourite feature, a small crease in the centre of her brow as her eyes bored into his, trying to figure him out. Her eyes darted to his lips. Her lips parted, so close to his he could almost feel them on his. _Wanted_ to feel them on his.

Kylo leaned down, ready to devour her.

“Ben...” Rey’s voice was almost a whisper, but reverberated into his very being. “What did you _do_?”

She was looking into his eyes now, so intensely that he almost turned away, lest she saw a monster looking back.

Rey spoke again. “Your eyes… I don’t understand.” Her voice wavered slightly.

_She’s scared._

Of the Force, or him? Kylo drew back.

_She needs to know._

“Rey I… I need to tell you something, but I don’t want to frighten you.”

_I never want to frighten you._

“You can tell me anything.” He could feel her hand shaking in his hair.

 _No my darling, I can’t._ Kylo lamented.

“I used the Force, Rey. I have the Force.” He paused. “And so do you. You healed me.” Ben whispered. “Again.”

There was a long silence. He was suddenly aware that Rey’s heart was hammering under his.

“It was the Crystal, wasn’t it? Ben, I stole it from you – I shouldn’t have touched it.” Rey sounded afraid.

“No Rey, its alright. That crystal can’t give you the Force. I sensed it in you the first time we ever touched. You have always had it.”

“But… I can’t be a Jedi – I’m nobody!”

Kylo agreed with the first half, but Ben’s heart broke at the second.

He stroked her face, she avoided his eyes. “ _Look at me Rey_.” Her eyes met his. “You have no idea how much you mean to me. You are not nobody.”

_You mean everything to me. You were what was missing Rey. It was you._

Rey was very quiet. Had she heard his words? What was she seeing in her head? He resisted the urge to look.

“Do you think that’s why…” But she didn’t continue.

She didn’t have to, Kylo had already seen it in her mind. And yet he pressed her.

_Our lives are not meant for suffering alone._

“Why what, Rey?”

Rey closed her eyes, and tears begun to run down her face.

“They left me here. My parents left me here and I don’t know what I did. I don’t know w–” She was sobbing now, as if the very words were choking her. Her pain cut him like a knife.

 _I don’t know why they left you here. I can’t see how anyone could ever leave you._ _Nothing you could ever do would make me want to leave you. Nothing._

Something in Rey had snapped. He could feel now how extremely distraught she was. Ben berated himself. Why had he told her like this? He was suddenly very aware of the placement of his body. This was hardly the time. He began to shift his weight, but Rey tightened her grip in his hair. He stopped moving.

 “Ben, I’m very tired.” With her other arm she wiped her face.

 _That will be the healing._ His body had been far more damaged than hers.

“It’s OK Rey, I can take the crib.” Though he literally could not fit in it.

“No.” Her grip tightened. “I want to say here… with you.”

 _That_ surprised him.

He felt it then, the subtle pressure of her hand, guiding him. He obeyed her and rolled to his side so Rey was flush against him, her head resting in between his shoulder and chest. They fit together perfectly.

“Ben?” Her voice was small.

“Yes Rey?”

“Is that OK?”

Ben’s heart ached. _You are too young and perfect to feel you have to beg for scraps of affection from a monster._

“Yes Rey. Always.”

He squeezed her reassuringly, feeling her tears wetting the crevice of his should where her head lay. But soon enough her breathing slowed. Stars, he felt tired too. He felt safe.

He thought she’d nearly fallen asleep when Rey suddenly spoke.

“You know the funniest thing Ben?” Her voice slurred.

Ben smiled, she was half-dreaming. He drew her closer. “What Rey?”

“That Stormtrooper… he had a BB unit.”

In the darkness, Kylo jerked awake.

_Fuck!_


	7. Webs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Phasma is concerned for the mental health of her Stormtroopers but General Hux is far more concerned with the location of Kylo Ren.
> 
> Poe devises a ruse for the First Order via a broadcast about the importance of BB-8, hoping the First Order will retrieve BB for him. Han and Chewie agree to the ‘plan’.
> 
> Meanwhile Finn and BB save Rey from a nasty group of Teedos, only for Rey to return home injured. Kylo Ben heals her and finds Rey does the same for his wounds. Things get hot and heavy, but Rey’s inquisitiveness causes Ben to reveal to her she has the Force. She doesn’t take it very well and falls asleep crying in his arms, but not before mentioning the BB unit to Kylo Ben.

It had happened so fast.

Kylo had been so sure the mission had already failed that mention of Poe’s BB unit had thrown him. Without thinking, he had reached into the back of his mind only to fall into darkness.

_Fuck!_

\---

He was kneeling on a cold floor.

“Kylo Ren.” Snoke rasped.

 _Protect Rey._ Ben pleaded.

He bowed his head.

“Yes… my Master.”

Silence.

“I have failed you Kylo, and for that I am sorry. I thought you lost to me until mere hours ago, when you reached out to me with the Dark.”

 _Plutt._ Kylo kicked himself. _Stupid. Stupid._

The Supreme Leader spoke again “Please, forgive me.”

Kylo was stunned.

“But, master, the mission–“

_I failed you._

Snoke sighed. “You have stumbled my son. You were laid low by circumstances I had not prepared you for. This is _my_ error, not yours.”

He paused.

“There will be no punishment.”

Kylo should have been relieved, but none of this mattered anymore.

_Only Rey._

Silence.

“I know about the girl Kylo.”

_How?_

As if he heard him, Snoke continued. “Her Force signature is etched across your very being.”

Ben’s blood ran cold.

“Master, I–“

“–You need not be afraid for her. I am pleased you have found an equal. Bring her to me and she need not undergo the trials of the Knights. You may train her. Or not, as you see fit.”

It was appealing, so very appealing.

“Yes my son,” Snoke purred. “See it now.”

_Rey was reading a holo in his chambers, clad in a flowing dress. She looked up and smiled at him._

_Rey was in the biochamber, her brow creasing with concentration as she cut Rominaria flowers. One was laced within her hair._

_Rey was clad in ivory, walking towards him. She stumbled as she adjusted her bridal bouquet._

_Rey was on his bed reclining languidly as he drew her towards him. Her skin was unnaturally smooth, her eyes vacant._

Ben recoiled.

 _That is not Rey._ Without thinking, he attempted to push this strange Rey out of his consciousness.

A sharp pain.

Snoke gasped.

More images.

_Rey was strapped to the interrogation chair, screaming as Kylo invaded her mind._

_Rey was kneeling before the Supreme Leader in submission, her face a mask, devoid of any emotion._

_Rey was covered in blood, a red lightsabre in her hands, her eyes bloodshot and yellow._

_Rey was absolute power, laying waste to all that crossed her. His mother lay at her feet._

“NO!”

The connection snapped.

Snoke looked stunned as Ben glared at him in horror. He had seen Snoke’s mind, and it revolted him.

“She has made you very powerful indeed, _Ben Solo._ ” Snoke sneered. “But you still do not understand the ways of the Force.”

Kylo was furious. “I will not let you have her!” He spat.

Snoke tutted. “I’m disappointed in you Ren, surely by now you have learnt that there is no avoiding destiny. You think you have seen _my_ will, but I have shown you only what will come to pass. That is the will of the Force.”

Ben despaired, for he sensed the truth of Snoke’s words just as he had felt the inevitably of Rey’s fall in the vision. He had been through this before, with himself.

Snoke shook his head, his expression sad. “You have ever been my servant Kylo, not my slave. Neither will she be.” He coaxed.

But Ben could not do it. Not like this, not when he had only just told Rey of the Force. She knew too little to be plunged deep into the Order, even strong as she was. She would reject it, reject Kylo Ren.

 “Master, I cannot bring her. She is strong, stronger than she knows, but she is untrained and I–” His voice wavered. “I am weak. I feel it, the pull to the Light, and I fear.”

He bowed lower and prepared himself for the pain that would follow.

Snoke sighed. “It will pass with time my son, and time I am willing to give you. But I will require a favour.”

He raised his head. “What is it you want?”

_I will give you anything if you let me have Rey._

Snoke shifted in his throne. “In three days, the First Order fleet will descend upon Jakku, and attempt to flush out the droid. You will retrieve it and deliver it to the First Order.”

It was far too easy. He sensed a trap.

“Oh Kylo, how deep your mistrust lies. It is _I_ , not you, who should be mistrustful.”

 _He is right._ Realised Kylo. Snoke had never betrayed him. The Supreme Leader was wise.

His master continued. “Destiny is immutable, and as I have said, I have no desire to enslave you, or the girl. So I will allow this indulgence… for once.”

For the first time, Kylo dared to hope as Snoke continued.

“Take the girl, train her, live with her, and reveal who you are. Hide her if you must, for it matters not to me. You will both _willingly_ return to me to fulfil your destinies Kylo, this I know.”

Kylo looked into Snoke’s eyes, and felt his benevolence.

“And when you do, I will forgive you, as I ever have.”

Relief flooded him.

“Yes Master.”

The room began to fade.

“You have three days.”

_Three days with Rey._

Then he was alone, alone with only the darkness and Rey's soft breaths beside him.

\---

Luke sucked in a breath as he contemplated the Force.

He had not ever thought that Ben (or indeed Kylo Ren) was dead, but as he had no other explanation at the time, he had not wanted to get Leia’s hopes up. Instead he merely sat with her and tried his best to alleviate her grief.

She had let him out of the cell on the first day (after a three-and-a-half-hour one-sided screaming match), but since then, aside from reactivating R2, he had done little to no ‘work’. The reality was there was no use for an old Jedi with no students in a bustling Resistance base, and there hadn’t been since he left. Yet for some reason Leia seemed to be under the impression that he was somehow _needed_ by the Resistance.

Luke sighed. Perhaps it was just as simple as _she_ needed him. The two didn’t speak much, but spent a great deal of time together in the same rooms, he meditating and she pouring over intelligence reports. When they did talk, it was about the old days and never about Ben.

But tonight, the Force had wavered. He just felt Kylo Ren as his unmistakable rage echoed across the galaxy. Luke made an effort to rise, resigned. Leia needed to know. She claimed never to be able to sense Kylo, merely whispering undercurrents of Ben, her son. He supposed it had something to do with her relationship to him. Luke called to the Force for calm.

He doubted she would take this well.

Then, just as surely as he had felt Kylo Ren, so he had felt Ben. Clearly. Like a pure bell ringing across the galaxy. He was _healing_ someone. He got up from his armchair.

_Better go find Lei–_

But Leia had burst in. “Did you feel that?”

Back when he was a lesser Jedi, Leia’s intuitive grasp of the Force slightly irked Luke. Even now, he had dedicated his life to the Force only to have his sister pre-empt him _._ He wondered, not first the first time, whether their roles ought to have been reversed.

_But she’s so much more like Him than you are._

He hid that thought from Leia. She already knew this, though they had never spoken of it.

“Ben is alive.” He said.

“He’s alive!” Her smile was radiant as she embraced him.

Luke held her, but he did not share her joyous abandon.

Ben was alive, yes, but so too was Kylo and Snoke. And, someone else… another presence, untrained and powerful.

What could it mean?

He would need to attempt to consult the Jedi, but for now he closed his eyes as he held Leia, hoping the Force would guide him.

But all was silent once more.

\---

When Rey awoke, her room had been so silent that for a second she wondered whether her finding Ben had simply been an elaborate dream.

Then she jumped. There were arms around her.

 _Ben._ She relaxed. _Not a dream_.

At some point she had rolled to her side in her sleep, and he had followed, his long arms snaked around her chest.

 _He doesn’t snore on his side._ Rey noted.

Then she remembered more.

She had the Force!

Rey closed her eyes and tried to make sense of everything that had happened last night.

She had felt _everything_. Felt like she did when she touched Ben’s face, except amplified, like any movement he made would shatter her, and she _wanted_ it to. It was like a drug, and once she was aware of him within her she held onto him and wouldn’t– _couldn’t_ let go. 

But then she was hurting him. Ben had seen her for who she truly was and it had pained him, immeasurably.

_You were selfish._

Yes, Rey remembered she had not wanted him to leave. She _never_ wanted him to leave. She should have let him go then, but instead she had showed him the Island, _her_ Island, hoping it would soothe him and he would not turn away.

It had worked. She had felt him in her body, setting her veins alight as he worked on her shoulder. Dimly she had become aware of what he was doing. _Healing_ her, somehow. It felt good. _So good_ , and she felt herself press against him in the physical realm.

She had but wondered whether she could touch Ben in this way too before she was in him, feeling for his eyes and blaster wound.

He had moaned at that moment. Deep and low and for her.

It spurred her on. Rey wanted _more_. She had wanted _everything_.

She had reached to heal the scar then, only to instantly recoil.

It almost felt as if there was a gigantic chasm, a fault line, within Ben himself. It was the same foreboding sensation as the crystal and she suddenly realised she had no idea what she was doing, or what was happening.

What if she was damaging him?

When she’d come to, she was dazed, her body still keening for Ben’s. She’d even wondered for a moment if she had passed out from the pain in her shoulder. But there was no pain, only Ben’s dark, inscrutable eyes.

_You’re so beautiful._

Rey shivered. He had said that as he looked at her like no one ever had and she had wanted too badly to finally feel those lips. To finally want something and have it. She had been alight then, burning up.

_Too much._

The fire threatened to consume her and there were too many questions and emotions and feelings at once and she was frightened that she would lose herself in them and never come back. Frightened with how much of herself she had shown him and how little she knew in return. Frightened that she needed him so badly and so much.

 _Terrified_ that he would make her whole and then tear her to pieces, that she would _let him._

Then he had told her.

_The Force._

Could it be true? The stiffness she always felt in her should was gone. Ben could see. Rey knew it was true but she had also known, _known_ in that moment that no one was coming for her. The she was alone _because_ she had the Force, and she had cried and sobbed and Ben had held her until she fell asleep.

 _Like a stupid little girl._ Rey berated herself.

She needed to order this information in her head somehow, make sense of it.

She needed to scavenge.

So Rey delicately extricated herself from Ben’s arms and began to prepare for another day.

_You are still Rey. Rey of nothing._

She’d nearly made it out of the door when Ben’s voice, dangerously low, wrapped around her.

“Going somewhere?”

Rey froze. “I just thought– 

“–You just thought you’d leave to scavenge without me, even though you were nearly killed yesterday?”

“Ben, I–”

“Rey, we need to discuss last night.”

Rey turned to meet his eyes. “I know, I just need...” She trailed off. She didn’t know what she needed.

Ben gave an exasperated sigh, but when he spoke, it was gentle.

“Rey, this changes nothing. If you are frightened of the Force then we need not do anything, _anything_ until I have banished your every doubt, allayed your every fear. But it _will_ always be there Rey, whether you will it or not.”

He paused.

“Aren’t you at least curious?”

She looked at Ben. She was. Insanely curious.

Rey had a million questions, about how it worked, the Jedi, about _him._

She nodded. “I am but I don’t know what I’m meant to do with this. This,” Rey gestured around, “is my life. I don’t know anything else. I… how do we even start?”

_And I’m scared. Last night was so intense._

Ben gave a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"First, you’ll eat something.”

Rey’s stomach gurgled, she hadn’t eaten last night, she realised.  

“Then we scavenge. Together.”

“That’s it?” She was actually a bit disappointed.

Ben smirked at her.

 _That smirk…_ So deep and dark it made her knees weak.

“For now.” 

Her stomach growled once more.

\--

The chasm roared.

Hux hated these chambers, but he could see why the Supreme Leader used them.

 _Absolute intimidation._ As if his face decaying off in great sloughs wasn’t enough.

He awaited the Leader’s words.

“My apprentice is alive, General.”

Hux began to defend himself. “Supreme Leader, we have searched tirelessly, I have personally–”

“–Kylo Ren does not wish to be found.”

_Oh? Interesting._

“HOWEVER–”

 Hux jumped. He hated when the Supreme Leader did that.

“Ren is still on Jakku, as is the droid.” The Supreme Leader continued.

A pause.

“My Leader?” Hux questioned, wondering if he would be punished for the droid.

“You will deploy the First Order fleet.”

_The entire fleet? For Kylo fucking Ren?_

“But, Supreme Leader, Starkiller–”

“–It is imperative to Starkiller that Kylo Ren is resumes his role as Master of the Knights of Ren, General, even more so than the recapture of the plans.”

“Of course, he will be subdued.”

Snoke gave a slow grin. “That will not be necessary. There is a _girl_. Capture her and Ren will follow.”

_How the fuck was he going to be able to do that?_

Hux breathed in.

 “But, my Leader, if the girl is with Ren–”

“Ren will be preoccupied trying to locate the droid. He will bring the girl with him. Ensure the droid is in Niima and use it to separate them. Use any and all means necessary. But you _must_ capture the girl, and bring her to me.”

Hux bowed. He didn’t yet have the droid but if it was on planet… his mind was already formulating a plan. Yes, this was something he could do. The Supreme Leader had just given him complete control of the Order. The potential was limitless.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He prepared to leave the room to set about his duties, but as he turned his back the Supreme Leader offered on more titbit.

“One more matter, General.”

Hux turned. “Yes Leader?”

“The girl must remain alive. I leave the rest to your discretion _._ ”

Hux nodded his assent and left the room, grinning privately. Leave it to Kylo Ren to run off with a whore and somehow make it _his_ problem.

Oh, but he hoped he did capture this girl.

_I wonder what secrets and sweet nothings you’ve whispered to her Ren._

He clenched his first. Oh, how delicious this would be. Leverage. Leverage over the most powerful knight in the Order, the ability to hold Ren’s black heart in his hands and squeeze.

Hard.


	8. Close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Kylo Ren has made contact with Snoke and made a deal to retrieve BB in exchange for his and Rey’s freedom, however Snoke and Hux have other plans involving Rey.
> 
> Meanwhile, Luke and Leia have sensed Ben in the Force.
> 
> Rey and Ben prepare to scavenge together, however Rey is hesitant to fully commit to the Force.

**_Thunk._ **

Ben had banged his head on the ceiling of Rey’s room as he rose. Now that he had his strength back, Kylo was suddenly aware of how very small Rey’s space actually was.

Rey snickered and he felt a quick burn of embarrassment, but it was quickly chased away by Rey’s mirth as she descended into giggles.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t laugh.” She gasped, trying to calm her amusement. “It’s just you always look so serious… it’s just–” She snorted.

He smiled. “It’s fine Rey.”

 _You killed the last person that laughed at you._ Kylo recalled.

Ben shuddered. Those years did not seem real anymore.

 _And yet they are real_.

Real as that droid, real as the reality around them that he knew he could no longer ignore. He felt a foreboding within the Force, and it troubled him deeply. He needed to take Rey away from Jakku, away from the Resistance and the First Order.

She wasn’t safe here.

But for now Kylo had to focus on Rey’s training – her apparent reticence had been unexpected.

 _She thinks using the Force will be like last night._ Ben had realised.

Using the force had _never_ been like last night. It had been so intense, and yet so easy. So _good._ He had felt so close to her, yet clearly Rey had felt very differently.

Kylo’s insides twisted sickly.

 _She still wanted to sleep next to you_. Ben reminded.

Yes. There was that. He had been able to hold her in his arms, even as he fretted about their future and the danger he had put her in. He turned his attention back to the present.

At least he knew his first step. Rey needed to get comfortable with him using the Force around her.

So, when they had breakfast, he’d simply summoned their bowls to him, and smiled amiably at her absolute shock as she stared at him, mouth agape with wonder. She spent the rest of the meal looking suspiciously at him and her bowl, but remained silent.

Ben had expected her to all but interrogate him in that moment, but instead she stayed noiseless as curiosity radiated off her in great roiling waves.  

_Interesting._

Kylo realised in that instant that their sudden reversal of power had greatly unnerved Rey, and she was stubbornly refusing to reveal her ignorance, closed off. Again.

Ben sighed.

He could hardly teach her like this. A student had to be willing and uninhibited. Rey was scared of the Force’s intensity and now intimidated by him. It could take months just to lower her defences.

But Kylo was less concerned by Rey’s obstinacy. He knew Rey.

_This will not take long._

After breakfast, Rey was again attempting to talk him into the notion that she would scavenge without him.

“I’m _going_ to accompany you Rey.”

Rey shook her head. “It’s not that simple. It’s more dangerous for me to have you with me than to be alone.”

“I highly doubt that.”

_Considering you got jumped yesterday._

Rey’s nostrils flared. “You seriously think because you’ve watched me haul home a few trinkets for you to clean that you can do what I do? It takes _years_ Ben. _Years_ and people die every week. People who’ve lived on this planet their whole life.”

Kylo was amused. _She’s afraid. Oh Rey, if you but knew my power, and yours, you’d need never be afraid again._

 “I still want to go.”

“You think you can do it.” Her tone was dangerously level.

“Yes.” Kylo sensed an opening. “Actually, I think I can do it better.”

He paused.

“Shall we compete?” His tone was light.

Rey’s regarded him with narrowed eyes.

He laughed, she was so beautiful when she got angry. Kylo wanted to rile her up more, anger her so he could unlock that passion, marvel at her fury.

When she spoke, Rey’s voice was schooled. “Ben if this is some kind of trick–“

“I hardly want to _trick_ you into using the Force Rey. It doesn’t really work like that.”

_Liar._

He sighed. “ _Try_ to trust me?”

“Absolutely not.” Rey shook her head in exasperation.

“Fine. My apologies. I just thought a bit of competition might liven things up, but if you don’t want to…”

Rey shook her head. “Nice try. I’m going to kick your ass.”

After that the process had gone fairly smoothly. Kylo had donned a Rebellion jacket (the irony not lost on him) and goggles, and proceeded to use the Force to irritate the living crap out of Rey while she stubbornly refused to acknowledge it, as if she were too absorbed with her scavenging.

It was almost like the Old Man’s methods.

 _Except this will actually work._ Kylo noted dryly.

When Rey complained that her speeder would not support his weight, he’d used the Force to support it.

As Rey reached for a tricky object at the end of a long climb, he’d summoned it into to his hands with the Force.

When they settled down to scrub their finds, he’d used the Force and sheared the grime off in seconds.

After that, Kylo had stretched languidly in the half-submerged Imperial deck they were on and smirked at Rey.

“Need any help?” He offered smugly.

“I know what you’re doing.” Rey gritted out. “That’s cheating.”

“Hardly.” He scoffed. “I’m helping you. This is basically all the Force is Rey – another tool to be mastered. The real question is Rey, why are you afraid to ask me about it?”

Rey avoided the question. “You know, I think I prefer it when you’re in bed all day and I can just come to you.”

Kylo flashed her a wicked smile. “I prefer that too Rey. _Very much._ ”

Rey flushed a deep shade of pink and dropped the large component she was polishing. She hastily picked it up again, only to drop it once more with a heavy _clang_.  Ben wondered whether it was himself or her inexperience that caused her to become so flustered.

Kylo was bolder.

He levitated the object for Rey, baiting her. “Are you always this clumsy when you scavenge?”

_Or do I make you nervous?_

Rey scowled.

The component went hurtling at his head, only _much_ faster than he anticipated.

**_Thunk_ **

“BEN!” Rey screamed.

He was on the ground. He propped himself up as Rey leant over him.

Her face came into focus. She was radiant.

 _Like the sun_.

“Hello Rey.” He said dumbly.

“Hello Ben… Are you OK?”

He rubbed his forehead. “I think so.”

“Well good.” Silence, then she continued sheepishly. “But you have to admit you kind of deserved that.”

Ben nodded. He absolutely did.

Rey sighed. She was sat next to him now, her hands pleasantly probing his face for damage.

_More damage, you mean._

Ben shivered when she absently ran a finger over his scar. He should get up but he was powerless under her touch. How could this girl possibly be intimidated by him?

Then she spoke.

“Fine. Teach me.”

Ben smiled, but Rey's returning grin almost blinded him again.

\---

Phasma turned away from the hot afternoon sun as she returned to her temporary personal quarters.

All things considered, Phasma was having a good afternoon. Yes, a major assault was always to be treated with respect, but Phasma was buoyed by the prospect of a general departure from Jakku within a few days. She was also pleased that the droid was not in Resistance hands. Starkiller remained uncompromised. Even FN-2187 seemed to have recovered from his earlier instances of non-conformity. Only one thing caused her concern.

_Kylo Ren._

Hux, true to form, had refused to give her any information about Ren, except for the fact that he was no longer _her_ objective. When she had pressed, he had simply dismissed her (“The Knights will deal with him”). This did not assuage Phasma’s concern. Yes, a First Order Ren was a danger to her troopers but a rogue one?

She shuddered.

She knew what the man was capable of, she had seen it. Seen him obliterate his enemies, seen him kill without touching, seen him wreak so much death and destruction that she could not believe a man still existed under the mask. The Knights were strong yes, but even she was unsure if they could subdue to their former master.

_The Knights._

Phasma’s stomach twisted with some distaste. She understood the necessity of the Knights, but she did not like them around her troops. Whereas Ren was angry and impulsive, some of those Knights were sadistic and _…_

_Cruel._

She had seen them burn crops without reason, torture for fun, abduct young women (or indeed men) she would later find mangled in their cells. It rankled her, even as she turned a blind eye.

_The objective is order and peace, not the creation of some sick playground for an elite few blessed with ancient mystical powers._

But Phasma did not dwell on it. She _could not_ dwell on it, lest it rip apart her very being. She was First Order. She believed in their cause. Unnecessary as they were, a few cruelties were ultimately meaningless in the face of all they had achieved. She had smashed slavery rings, destroyed caste systems, created economies and delivered certainty to countless systems. That was worth something. It was not worth nothing.

_Yet why can’t you sleep?_

No.

Phasma refused to go down that treasonous path. She was a Captain. This was war. It was not for her to change the reality of war, it was for her to _bear_ it. She forced her attention elsewhere. This was _good_ news. She had been happy with Hux’s orders until she started down this path.

_FN-2187._

Yes, she should focus on the positive. FN-2187 was finally beginning to live up to the potential he so readily displayed in his training.

It seemed trooper had gotten over his trigger shyness after a disturbance of the peace involving Jakku natives and now, he was volunteering for extra duty after her briefing about the droid.

Phasma reflected on the interaction. It had surprised her to see the trooper hang back after dismissal. He had been unusually introverted in the past few weeks.

 _It might just be the heat._ She justified. _It seems to affect him more than the others._

“Captain, permission to borrow a speeder in light of the new objective.” He saluted.

 _That_ had surprised her.

“FN-2187, your duty is single patrol – _on foot_.”

FN-2187 nodded. “Confirmed. This duty has given me familiarity with the area Captain. I am already aware of various sites in which a droid could hide.” He paused. “A speeder would allow me to search these sites within quick succession in one day, and branch further out if necessary.”

Phasma considered his request. It was reasonable. The droid was highly unlikely to be in that area due to the large distances that would need to be covered. It was a small BB unit – it had likely stayed put near the village, or drowned in the sand.

“Do you require assistance?”

“Negative captain. The sites I’m aware of are uninhabited. I will sweep these then maintain reconnaissance on future sites if backup is required.”

She nodded. Finally, FN-2187 was showing the sort of initiative she’d hoped for, that his testing and training scores had predicted.

 _Because they were your scores._ She reminded herself.

Yes. She could not allow that connection to influence her. FN-2187 could be Captain one day himself, but he had a long way to go.

“…Captain?”

Inside, Phasma jumped. She had drifted. How unlike her.

“Confirmed FN-2187. Tomorrow you will have access to a Light Infantry Utility Vehicle, desert-class.”

“Understood. Permission to prepare my kit in relation to updated orders.”

He was thinking ahead. This was a good sign.

“Granted.”

And FN-2187 had stalked off, leaving her to her musings.

_That is why you need to bear it._

Phasma’s heart lightened as she reflected. She shook her head, ready to don her helmet and get back to work. That moroseness had been unworthy of her, but heat did odd things to people.

_Like FN-2187._

Maybe he wouldn’t need to be reconditioned after all.

 _Perhaps just a note in his file about extreme temperatures_.

The man did sweat. A lot.

\---

The first thing Ben did when they returned to the AT-AT was strip off his jacket and helmet.

He glistened with sweat.

Rey hadn’t realised she’d been leering until she met his expression, an eyebrow raised suggestively.

She blushed and turned to prepare some food.

 _You used the Force today and all you can think about is that?_ Rey scolded herself.

Yes, she had used the Force, and it had been very tiring. Rey had forgone a trip to Niima in order to practise for the rest of the afternoon, and it had been both easy and ridiculously difficult, like controlling a droid with a coordination malfunction.

Ben had explained that her difficulties were caused by her emotions, that if she opened up she would experience the accuracy she’d had when she’d knocked him to the ground. But Rey struggled. She had spent her whole life letting things go, loathe to waste her energy dwelling on that which she had no power over. If she had raged about every unfairness, every indignity, every humiliation– 

_Dead. You’d be dead._

Besides, Rey felt no need to 'bend' the Force, it just seemed to already be there, ready for her. Instead of passion, she’d found calmness seemed to aid her in using the Force.

_And Ben._

And Ben. It seemed to be easier the closer she was to Ben. At first, she’d thought it was because she was helping her, yet when she mentioned it Ben had only briefly widened his eyes before schooling his emotions.

“It isn’t me.” He’d responded, then continued softly. “I feel it too.”

After that they’d gone home, she unable to concentrate further in his now overwhelming presence.

But it was worse now. Rey distracted herself.

“You cheated you know.” She bit into her portion, speaking again with her mouth full “I won.”

Ben shook his head. “ _I_ won.” He smirked.

“Summoning items out of my haul into yours hardly counts as _scavenging_.” She ate the last piece.

“I don’t recall you making that objection when you tried to do the same.”

She had. It had been pitiful. She had only just manged to levitate one piece when she had felt Ben’s Force slam down on her like a boulder. It was like a child trying to struggle against a grown man.

Ben smirked at her again. Her cheeks burnt.  It was almost hurting now, being this close. She needed to touch him. Rey eyed Ben’s face. Perhaps he would still require assistance with the scar?

She knew it was the foolish hopes of a little girl, but reached for the emulsion container nonetheless.

But Ben spoke.

“No Rey.”

Her heart sank. No, not sank. It fell, brittle and cracked, to the bottom of her being. Of course, he didn’t need her to touch him now. She stopped dead, her face stinging with repressed emotion as she looked at him. Unbearably, he moved close as he continued.

“I can’t let you touch me Rey, because if you do I won’t be able to stop myself from touching you.”

Rey was stunned.

Ben _wanted_ her.

Ben wanted _her_.

The heat amplified, like molten metal through her veins. It was as if she couldn't move, or breathe, trapped in his gaze.

As if to further explain himself, Ben continued, his tone cautious and tight.

“If you touch me, I don’t know if I can–”

She kissed him.

Ben jumped violently, momentarily off guard.

Then he consumed her.

It was not gentle. They kissed so urgently, so messily, as if somehow either could satiate this pull simply one devouring the other. Rey was on his lap now, her thighs on his and her knees on the floor. Pinning him. Her hands gripped both side of his face as her fingers coiled into his hair. She could _feel_ him. She grinded her body down.

Ben moaned.

Rey felt a sudden rush of power, intermingled with her desire. He was _hers_ in this moment and she surged with confidence at the realisation.

Rey drew back.

Ben almost whined with frustration as he looked at her with pleading eyes, holding himself back. As she was the one that needed saving from him.

“Admit you lost.” She demanded.

Ben gave her a wicked grin, ignoring her. He leant forwards again to try to capture her mouth.

Rey leant forward, but instead moved her head to be level to his ears. The action driving pressure down to her groin. Ben gasped in her ear. Rey felt herself contract at the sound, a rush of want surging through her.

“Admit it.” Her voice was breathy.

She had him at her mercy. One of Ben’s hands trailed down her, to rest of her hips. He searched her expression, before grinning wickedly. Another rush of excitement coursed through her.

“No.”

Ben launched from his position, gracefully rotating Rey sideways onto the bedding as he loomed over her before he resumed the kiss. She could feel his hardness begin to rhythmically press against her.

_Oh._

She felt light headed. Maybe she wasn’t as in control as she thought.

As if to prove a point, Rey began to feel something else. The Force, at once strong but soft, began to curl around her, caressing her as it trembled and undulated like a frequency. The pressure in between her thighs increased. Now it was Rey who was gasping.

“That’s not… _fair._ ” She bit it out, feebly pushing her hands against his chest.

Ben chuckled darkly, seizing both her hands with his, to place them above her head as he bore down on her, his lips on her ear.

“Were _you_ being fair, Rey?” His voice was so _low_.

He had a point, though whatever it was was totally lost on her at this moment. Ben’s Force was starting to gather between her thighs as he grazed her with his body. With a click, her belt unhitched.

She moaned. Loudly and lewdly in his ear.

It had _never_ been like this. It was like Rey could not control herself. She roamed her hands over his chest as Ben loosed his own to touch her face.

“ _So beautiful.”_

He plunged his body flush against her his hand now snaking beneath her under tunic. Rey knew she should say something back but all that came out was a strangled gasp. Suddenly she became keenly aware that there were far too many layers of clothing on her body.

_You should ask him to rip them off._

Her sense returned. That would be a monumentally idiotic waste. Besides, Ben seemed to be coping well enough, his and hand on her–

“Ungh!”

Whatever Ben was doing below her waist with the Force, he had increased it, tenfold. She was so wet, so helpless under him. She had to rebalance the power. Rey launched a hand beneath the waistband of his belt.

Ben stilled it with the Force, chuckling.

_Stay still._

But she couldn’t stay still. Her legs were spasming as Ben once again crashed her lips onto his. The pressure was becoming unbearable.

It wasn’t _fair_. Ben should have to feel this too, _he_ should have to be as helpless as she was in this moment, have to…

And just like that, Rey launched into his mind.

It was easy, but she had been wrong about his desire. She felt his almost almost animalistic need, held in tightly in check by his monumental control. Like he was torturing himself. What need was there for that while she was here? Though she didn’t quite know how, she reversed the channel and assaulted Ben with her own emotions.

“REY!” Ben gasped into her mouth.

It worked. Almost too well, as Rey was drowning now in his feelings and her own. She tried to direct the Force like he was, to touch him.

Then she shrieked.

It was the fault. Dark and deep and tearing him apart, an abyss she once again stood on the edge of.

 _Who are you_?

Rey catapulted back in the moment. Her body stiffened, even close as she was.

Ben stopped. Completely. The Force drew away. Did he know what she had seen?

“Rey, are you OK?”

His eyes were so concerned. Did he even understand what he was like, on the inside?

_Or do you even know what you were doing?_

She had been reckless, again, using the Force like that. Rey wanted to take it back, start again without carelessly ruining it, but the heat was gone. She suddenly felt so self-conscious. She was scrawny and dirty and panting underneath him. Rey scrabbled to sit against the wall as Ben drew back.

He looked so hurt.

“I– it’s too fast.” She lied.

Her body wanted him. She wanted him. She had no right.

Ben nodded, shifting his weight totally from her.

She felt shame building inside of her.

_Don’t cry again._

She focused on the wall to avoid looking at him.

“Rey…” Ben prodded.

She didn’t respond.

“Rey, have you ever…?”

The shame rose. So he thought she was that immature.

“I have. Twice.”

 _For food. Because I had to._ It had been disgusting and painful.

_Not like that._

“I’m sorry Rey, I didn’t mean to– we can go slower.”

 _I don’t want to go slower._ Why had she ruined everything?

“Come here Rey.” He pleaded, his hand grasping her shoulder with gentle pressure.

She moved to place her head next to his.

“I want you Rey. I will always want you.” Ben was matter-of-fact.

_But why?_

Rey nodded. Her throat was closed with emotion – why couldn’t she talk about this? Why couldn't she just say "I want you too"?

Berating herself again, she picked another subject.

_The Force._

“Ben, were the Jedi real?”

Rey cringed at her artless segue.

 _Seamless_. 

Ben was silent for a long moment, forcing air through his nostrils as he searched her expression. She winced internally. He was still obviously _very_ worked up.

"I'm sorry."

“Rey, please don't say sorry."

Ben shifted his weight to settle in next to her, pulling her reassuringly close as he began to speak.

"The Jedi were real, but they were not what you think.”

He paused, his hand reaching out to stroke her hair.

“Would you like to hear a story about them?”

“Yes.” _So much._

And Gradually she relaxed again, as Ben told her a tale of a Jedi who had fought for his forbidden love, only for it to come to naught when he was killed by Darth Vader.

It was the saddest story Rey had ever heard.


	9. Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Phasma is buoyed when FN-2187 askes for a speeder in order to take on extra duties in relation to the search for the Resistance BB unit.
> 
> Kylo basically irritates Rey into using her Force powers, and later they let of quite a bit of steam. Rey’s intimacy issues get in the way however, compounded by the fact that she realises she doesn’t quite know who Ben really is.

Ben was both content and extremely uncomfortable.

He had woken up before Rey for once, agonizingly hard after one of _those_ dreams but he was as yet unable to dispel his arousal while Rey sporadically fidgeted and brushed against him in her slumber.

 _Like being a kriffing teenager._ He cursed.

Rey’s very presence electrified him, but he was now keenly aware of her inexperience.

_Two men._

Ben had been both upset and relieved by this information. Upset because he now feared comparison to this unknown competition and relieved that Rey wouldn’t be giving her virginity to–

_To someone she barely knows?_

Kylo’s gut contracted.

_Yes._

If Rey had feelings for anyone it was Ben, Ben the fiction, Ben the half-man. A man that didn’t exist. He’d been struck by that fact as he told Rey about Anakin and Padmé, realising only near the end the trap he’d foolishly laid for himself. He did not wish to discuss Vader with Rey.

She was not ready.

_So you lied to her, like they lied to you._

It was different this time. He had too much to lose, they had no right.

 _Are you ashamed of you grandfather?_ Kylo questioned.

He shook his head. It was not like that. It was the  _time_. He could not inundate Rey with that kind of information. Besides he could not _endanger_ her like that, not while–  

Rey moved against him again.

Ben’s breath caught, his previous chain of thought utterly obliterated.

 _Rey_.

With a jump he realised hers movements were not sporadic but now regular against his length, her breaths hitching. She was pleasuring herself against him, seemingly unaware he was awake.

_Oh._

Hopefully, Ben brushed her mind.

_Asleep._

His heart fell slightly. He considered delving in further, to see what fantasy had worked Rey into this state, but fear prevented him. What if he encountered another man in her dreams? What if Rey’s closed nature was actually a symptom of her love for another? What if…

But the reality was too distracting. Rey met with his firming resistance and let out a little yelp of pleasure. He hardened more.

_I could come just for that noise._

Rey was _killing_ him, angling her body as flush against his as possible, rubbing herself hard against him now, and Kylo imagined a world where she was his and he would simply take her now and drive into her again and again until all she knew was that noise and his name as they came together.  Or perhaps he would simply snake his hand down to her wet core and use his fingers and the Force until she was so desperate for him she begged him for release. Or perhaps _she_ would wake him up with her mouth taking him greedily, only to straddle him and ride him for her pleasure as he watched her come apart. Or–  

"Ben!" Rey moaned and then flinched.

_Awake._

She jumped.

Kylo grinned wickedly.

“Good morning Rey.”

Rey flew out of bed.

On the plus side, the dream had obviously been about him. The noise and swearing that followed indicated she’d tripped on her way. He smirked. Kylo closed his eyes and stretched languidly. A Jedi would’ve pretended it never happened and let her be.

Fortunately, he was no Jedi.

“Sleep well?” He asked provocatively, jerking his head easy to miss the projectile Rey aimed at him.

He knew who he sounded like, and he didn’t care.

“Shut. Up.” She hissed, evidently mortified.

“I was not the one being loud, actually. But I don’t begrudge you saying my name. Again, and again and again, as it happens. Or I suppose, happen _ed_.”

“Liar.” Rey was quick to respond, but her tone was hesitant.

“You don’t sound very sure of that.” Another missile whizzed dangerously close to him. He laughed.

“Please Ben.” Rey’s voice was quieter now. “Don’t make fun of me.”

Her face was bright red. How could he _not_ tease her? She was too beautiful for words right now. He wanted to push it further, incite her passion.

_If you do that, you’ll be like Them you know._

Instantly the heat was gone. This was not going to be like that. Rey deserved better than a constant cycle of fighting and passion. Rey _was_ better than that – Kylo doubted she would stand for it.

 _This is for her, not for you. Control your desires, and tread carefully down this path._ Ben warned. _She’s so young_.

It struck him that Rey had so little experience, not just sexually but generally. She had worn a mask every day, just like he had. Rey had settled and survived on only greed and disinterest from others only to fall prey to the first person who offered her a hint of affection. She deserved better, she just didn’t know it. Had no way of knowing it. Ben felt dirty, his arousal well and truly doused.

_This is not right._

“Rey-” He reached out, but she did not move closer.

“I’m going to the waste unit.” She spoke quickly as she stalked out.

Ben was plagued with guilt.

_You can’t have her, not until she knows._

For once, there was no conflict. He needed to take Rey away from Jakku, away from all of it. He needed to reveal the truth to her. Until then he had no right to attempt anything, not before she understood.

 _But she will reject you_.

Kylo clenched his fists.

_So be it._

Then, another realisation.

_I love her._

\---

FN-2187 was freaking out.

He had stolen a speeder. From the First Order. With a Resistance droid. He had stolen a speeder from the First Order with a Resistance droid.

_SHIT._

BB-8 beeped.

“What’s that buddy, the plan?” He could hear himself hyperventilate.

The droid beeped again.

_Shit. What’s the plan here?_

“OK. We head towards unoccupied territory and get a ship.”

BB beeped disapprovingly.

“Well I don’t know! I haven’t exactly done this before!”

It was only a matter of time before he was detected, and FN-2187 had no idea what he was doing. He had expected to get caught as soon as they announced BB-8 as the prime target. Then, when he approached the Captain for the speeder, he could swear he was about to get arrested. But he hadn’t, and that wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

BB-8 muttered something in low beeps.

“This is all _your_ fault you know. Why did you have to pick me?”

BB-8 went silent.

FN-2187’s back ached with the strain of sitting tensed and upright for such a long period. He could not relax and was very much aware that this was likely to be his last day of life. His last day of life and he had done _nothing_.

 _I’ve never even been kissed_. He thought sadly.

He looked at the droid. “BB, you know you’re the closet friend I ever had.”

The droid beeped forlornly. They pressed on.

Then it happened. The speeder comm.

“FN-2187 please respond. Please explain why your speeder has exited First Order Territory.” It was Phasma.

FN-2187 was so drenched in sweat he wondered why he hadn’t shrivelled up and floated away already in the heat. He tried to keep his voice level.

“Um… I don’t know. I’m about 20 klicks away from the nearest check in point. Firmly within territory Captain.”

A pregnant pause.

“Which check point. I will acquire visual confirmation.”

_Shit._

“Er… Copy that.”

FN-2187 concentrated. He knew not all posts were manned all day from his patrols. He just needed to think which ones would be unmanned now.

_Yularen! Yularen check point._

“I believe it’s Yularen Check Point, Captain.”

Another pause.

“Very well. You will check in at Yularen Checkpoint within 20 minutes.”

 _Shit._ Why had he said 20 klicks? Why not 50? Why not 150?

At least FN-2187 was prepared (and resigned) when his speeder gradually slowed to a stop.

_Jammed._

It was the comm again. “FN-2187. You have disobeyed a direct order and are suspected of treason. You will await a dispatch of Stormtroopers and be escorted back to Niima for processing.”

He heard a sigh.

“FN-2187, are you now or have you ever been in possession of a BB unit?”

He didn’t respond. What was the point?

She tried again. “FN-2187. If you retain this BB unit when you are collected I will guarantee you will only undergo reprogramming for your actions. You are a good soldier FN-2187, do not throw it away for the sake of a droid.”

FN-2187 pressed the comm. “No Phasma. I’m not a good soldier. You tried to make me one, but I’m not. I can’t give you the droid.”

He turned off the comm and slumped in his chair. It was over. He looked to the droid.

“Guess this is goodbye buddy.”

BB-8 whined.

“There’s nothing around for miles. I won’t make it without a speeder.”

_My blaster will do the job._

FN-2187 hoped it would not hurt.

He smiled at the droid. “But you can go. Be free buddy and say hi to the Resistance for me.”

The droid did not move.

_Seriously?_

“I said go!”

The droid did not move.

FN-2187 sucked in a breath. “What the– are you serious? I commit treason, abandon my post I drive all the way into the middle of fucking Jakku and you’re just going to wait for the First Order to come and drag you back!?!”

The droid did not move.

He was furious.

“You are a defective, no good, hunk of junk, poorly designed piece of–”

A speeder pulled up.

FN-2187 recognised the driver.

_Poe Dameron. The Resistance pilot._

The man waved with an easy smile.

“Hey buddy! Seems like you might need a lift?”

FN-2187 couldn’t believe it. He turned to BB.

“Sorry about that.”

Then he stood up, turning to regard the pilot’s face more fully.

 _No one has ever looked at me like that before._ He thought dazedly.

Then FN-2187 promptly fainted.

\---

_Well, that was certainly dramatic._

Poe had been tracking the First Order speeder ever since it had gone in their range. He had assumed it was reconnaissance until he heard Captain Phasma’s voice over the hacked frequency. Had someone seriously gone and brought BB to him? Could he actually be that lucky? Then again, he was Poe Dameron so…

_Why the kriff not?_

This was _good_. Now he could get safely BB onto a Resistance ship immediately rather than try and pull off the heist of the century in the middle of an Order-packed Niima. Han could collect the Falcon later. Starkiller was more important.

Poe pulled his speeder the minimal distance from the Stormtrooper so he wouldn’t have to lug him too far.

BB-8 rushed to him.

“BB! How’s it going buddy? I missed you.”

*I missed you too!*

Poe gestured to the fainted man. “Who’s your friend?”

*This is FN-2187. He’s not very stable. I think he should join the Resistance.*

Poe laughed and linked his arms round the other man’s shoulders. Once he had him firmly sat in his Resistance speeder he studied the young trooper’s face. He didn’t look how he imagined a trooper would look. Even sheened with sweat Poe could see that he was young, handsome and…

_Kind._

Yes. That was it. The guy just had a kind look to him. Too kind for a stupid Order name like ‘FN-2187.’

 _Let’s see… FN-2187…. FN… Finn!_ Yep, that would do.

“Hey buddy? Finn? You awake there?” He shook the man lightly.

Finn came to. “Wha…. What did you call me?”

Poe gave a rakish grin. “Finn. Your name. That work for you?”

The man flashed back an infectious smile. “Finn…Yeah! Finn!”

“Well Finn, let’s roll.”

Poe smiled to himself as he started the speeder. _This has to be the luckiest day in the history of–_

**_BOOM_ **

The earth shook and the skies went dark.

Poe looked up.

_Destroyers._

His comm beeped. “This is a general transmission. Airfield 320 Green destroyed. First Order fleet in orbit. All Resistance personnel are advised to evacuate the system, effective immediately.”

_Well fuck._

Poe turned to Finn. The man looked like he was about to faint again.

He winked at him. “Don’t worry buddy, I have plan to get us outta this.”

“You do?” Finn sounded hopeful.

_Well, sort of._

“You betcha! Now hold on, we have a bar to get to.”

“OK– wait what? Did you say a bar?”

Inwardly Poe sighed.

_Guess we’re taking the Falcon after all._


	10. Mice and Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Kylo Ben realises that he loves Rey and therefore must reveal the truth about his past before things go any further.
> 
> At the same time, FN-2187 (now Finn) thought he was a goner after he stole a speeder and betrayed the First Order with BB-8, fortunately however a roguish pilot arrived just in time to offer him a lift.

Rey was really, really worried.

Ben had left her.

Ben had _left_ her.

She tried to breathe, but every time her breath kept catching on something sharp inside her.

It had been 12 hours.

Ben had been acting strange all day, almost indifferent to her. He had smiled and joked and instructed her in the Force, but it was almost as though the heat, the same heat she found unbearable in herself, had ceased to exist for him.

When she had held his hand to climb the steep deck, he had let it go as soon as he was able. When she had lent against him to rest he had gone rigid, as if he feared he might catch some sickness from her. He seemed to be having difficulties even looking her in the eyes.

 _Perhaps reality is not quite so enticing as fantasy?_ Rey mused mildly even as she felt absolutely desolate.

She had done something, she must have, but she had no idea what. How the fuck could she have any idea? She raged. This wasn’t within her experience, she could only glean what she could from traveler's stories and lewd holovids.

Was that it? Her inexperience?

_Calm down Rey, it’s OK._

Yes. He said that. The sky had suddenly filled with more ships than she had seen in her life and she’d called his name, unable to tear her eyes off the sky. She’d dreamed of something like this, and now it had come and she was terrified.

_They’re coming for me._

It was like that fact sunk down into her very being and she had shaken violently. Then ( _only_ then) had Ben come to her. He’d held her and told her to stay calm and they’d somehow managed to get back to the AT-AT before everything had fallen apart.

“I need to go to Niima.” Ben said.

Low and soft as if saying it like that would somehow obviate its content.

It was like she had been hit. “Wha– _why?_ You don’t even know where Niima is!”

He shook his head.

“I need to go Rey, I promise I will explain when I ret–”

“Then explain now! Why can’t you tell me now?” She almost begged.

He shook his head, and moved toward her. “Rey, I–”  

But this time _she recoiled._ “No Ben, No. You don’t get to, you don’t get to…”

_Leave me._

But her heart was hammering. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. The items around her began to rattle. Was she doing that?

“Rey! I’m not leaving you.” Ben placed his hands on either side of her head, his eyes sad.

“I’m not who you think I am Rey. The Order will never let me go.”

She tore her hands away. “So you’re just going to give up?”

“NO!” An undercurrent of terrible rage, abruptly controlled. “I’m going to do something for them Rey, then we’re getting the fuck off this planet!  _Together!_ ”

_Together._

“Then I can come with you.”

_Please._

“NO!”

She jumped. Ben's face looked dangerously intense.

“No Rey, you _have_ to stay here. Promise me you’ll stay here.”

She shook her head. “I can’t do that.” She was crying now. “You know I can’t do that.”

_You know everything about me._

“Rey. I’m _not_ leaving you!”

“Then why can’t I go with you!?!”

Ben was frustrated. As if he had any right to be frustrated with _her._ Then sighed. His face was so sad. Had he relented?

“Rey, let me kiss you. _Please._ ”

She wanted to say no. Wanted to scream at him, _hate_ him for making her feel this way. She had been _fine_ on her own, before him. But she’d kissed him, kissed him for as long as she possibly could, to keep him there, with her.

But then when it was over he’d whispered in her ear.

“ _Rey, I’m so sorry.”_

And everything went black.

Now, the kiss still lingered on her lips and Ben was not back. Gradually, she had fought off the compulsion to stay. _His_ compulsion.

Fuck him.

Rey, prepared her kit. She grabbed the blaster, her rucksack and jacket. It was just after midnight and she was going to head to Niima, speeder or no.

She was going to find Ben. He might need help.

_And if he is leaving you, what then? Drag him back?_

Rey paused at the exit.

_No._

She grabbed the red crystal, and knotted it to her neck.

_I’ll slap him. With the Force._

Then what?

_Then I’ll fall apart._

\---

_I hope this doesn’t fall apart._

Han wasn’t nuts about this plan when it had just involved Poe. Now it involved an ex-Stormtrooper and the entire First Order fleet. Not good.

_This is why you don’t get involved._

Not that the kid, the new one, was that bad. He certainly wasn’t some kind of spy, that was for sure.

_He said “Mr Solo, Sir”._

Han chuckled to himself. Ridiculous. It was a wonder the First Order got anything done if they were churning out soldiers like Finn, who jumped every time someone slammed a drink down. He couldn’t imagine the guy participating in any kind of organised assault.

_They have Kylo Ren for that._

Han shook the thought away.

Even if he was a giant milk-drinker, the kid still had some balls. It was barely a few hours since he had broken away from the Order, and now was headed in with Poe to pull the ol “we located the droid” trick after they jumped a patrol. From there Finn believed he’d be able to shut down the main power with the pilot. Then, he and Chewie would make their way to the Falcon and give her a once over before the boys rendezvoused for take-off.

_Simple._

Except the power hadn’t gone off yet.

*It will be dawn soon.* Chewie prodded.

Han nodded. They were holed up between a stall and a sand hut wall, invisible to the infrequent patrols, but they’d be target practice once the sun went up.

*We’ve got company.*

Or maybe they’d be target practice right now.

Han gestured to Chewie to prepare. They’d need to be quiet with this one.Someone was on the other side of the stalls, crawling towards them. Han lowered his blaster in surprise.

_A girl._

A scrawny scavenger girl.

“What are you doing here!?!” The girl had the gumption to sound irritated as she whispered.

*We were here first*

“Yeah kid,” Han continued somewhat amused by her temerity, “question is what are _you_ doing here?”

“This is the only place to hide!” The girls tone implied an unspoken “moron” and the end of her sentence.

“Well it’s _our_ spot, so pipe down.” Han cocked the blaster again.

“You shoot that and every Storm Trooper will rush in her and kill us all!” Her voice was as acidic as possible at this volume.

“Fine. Just don’t get in the way.”

“Don’t get in _my_ way. Who even are you? You’re not from Jakku.”

“Why kid, need a lift?” Han quirked a smile at her irritation.

“With what, that busted YT freighter you’re eying? It’s a piece of junk!”

Han was highly miffed, he looked behind to Chewbacca.

“ _Another_ one with opinions Chewie. Now look here sweethea– ”

*–Be quiet Han.* Then he growled softly. *Better for us if they haven’t realised it’s the Falcon.*

_True._

“Must be why it’s not guarded.” He agreed with the Wookie.

But the girl was looking at the two of them now and across the gap to the freighter. Han knew that look.

_Shit._

“Wait. _That’s_ the Millenium Falcon? You’re Han Solo!?!”

*You speak Shyriiwook?*

The girl nodded.

“Look kid–”

But the girl interrupted, her previous standoffishness forgotten. “Have you seen a man? He’s tall with dark hair. He’s my… scavenging partner.”

Han paused, appraising her. “Sorry kid. No.”

A drone and it went dark. The power was off.

_Whaddya know? They did it._

“Look it’s been good chatting, but, later kid.” He and Chewie began to bolt.

The girl followed.

“You’re not seriously going to _fly_ her are you?”

Han was puffing. “I’ve flown her out of worse.”

She disagreed as they entered the Falcon

“Not like this you haven’t. Unkar Plutt put a compressor on the ignition line, I think it will put too much–

“–stress on the hyperdrive” Han agreed. He was starting to like this girl.

“Got a name kid?”

She nodded. “Yes, Rey.”

They rushed to the control panel.

_Knows her stuff. Might hire her, if we can–_

The thought died. Someone was already at the panel.

_Ben._

_\---_

Poe didn’t like this.

It was too easy. He’d raided First Order outposts before and he’d never seen one so unguarded. It was actually like taking a stroll, and it creeped him out. He knew from yesterday his luck wasn’t that good. He turned to Finn.

“Is it normally like this?”

“No.” Finn spoke. “Something’s up.”

The heavy lever was in front of them, and Poe squeezed Finn’s should as he pulled it.

_Well, no help for it now._

The lights went off.

Then the blasting started.

_Fuck._

\---

Ben cursed himself for not putting Rey under more thoroughly. It was easy to forget how strong she was.

He bit back the hurt that she did not trust him. How could she trust him?

Now here she stood. With Han Solo. He’d just heard the two finishing each other’s thoughts.

It was like a waking nightmare.

He’d known a run-in with Han was possible ever since he’d realised the best vantage point for his mission was the fucking Millennium Falcon. Shortly after, there it was, that niggling sensation he recognised as father’s presence.

_The only thing he cares about is this damned ship._

Kylo resolved to knock him and Chewbacca out once they boarded, but of course then along had come Rey and that plan was suddenly Bantha fodder.

_Perfect._

Now he stood dumbly in front of Rey and his father, mind racing.

“Ben!”

Rey rushed to him, then turned to Han.

“ _This_ is my– this is Ben. Ben this is–”

Mercifully, Han’s comm beeped.

“We’re pinned down here Han, it was some kind of trap – we’re surrounded. We need collection for BB-8, repeat BB-8 is the main – AAARGH!” Blasters crackled loudly through the comm.

Instinctively Ben reached for Rey’s hand, sensing her concern.

Han raised an eyebrow.  

_Waking. Nightmare._

This needed to stop. He needed to get Rey out of here as soon as possible. He looked to Han.

“I need that droid.”

“A lot of people need that droid, ‘Ben’.” He spoke dangerously.

_I don’t care._

He doubted Snoke would take kindly to him recapturing the droid once it was in First Order custody.

“We have no time for this. Your men are surrounded by over 100 Stormtroopers. You won’t save them alone.”

He paused and gestured to Rey.

“She stays here.”

Rey interrupted. “But I–“

“–Rey!” He used the Force to push his mind into her being as he held her gaze.

_I’m not leaving you._

She searched his eyes. Then nodded.

“Fine.”  

Kylo could see Han looking at Rey again, as if for the first time, before shooting a side-eyed look at Chewbacca.

It rankled.

 _Ignore them._ Ben chided. _It is hardly worth rejecting Rey for the sake of an image._

He took her fingers and intertwined them between his, and was rewarded as she drew slightly closer. He ignored Han’s gruff “huh” of amazement.

The blaster shots still rang out over the comm.

“ANYONE THERE?” It was Poe.

Chewbacca shrugged. *What choice do we have?*

Han sighed. “Fine, you and you,” he pointed to Ben and the Wookie, “go get them out of there. _You,”_ he pointed to Rey, “help me get this ship ready for a getaway.”

Ben nodded, squeezing Rey’s hands before he left the Falcon. There was no time.

*I’m watching you.* The Wookie growled.

“Good for you.”

 _For all the good it will do you_.

Kylo had no intention of bringing the droid back to Han, but he needed the droid _first_. For now, this plan would do. It was a simple matter with the Force. Stormtroopers were weak-minded, and he knocked them down en-masse even without his lightsaber, with Chewbacca letting off the occasional bolt. In a matter of minutes, they reached Poe and–

“FN-2187?” He blurted.

But before the man could answer, Kylo felt it.

_The Knights._

They should not be here. They had no business being here. Unless…

_Rey._

He yelled. “We have to go, NOW!”

He ran towards the Falcon.

*Ben?*

“NOW!!!”

\---

Rey had only just begun to work on the compressor when she felt it. A familiar yet unfamiliar prickle.

_The Force._

_~Rey. REY.~_

It sounded like Ben screaming, but it felt… _wrong._

_~Help me Rey.~_

Rey turned towards where she thought the voice was emanating.

_~Yes Rey, please. Help me. I’m–~_

Then pain shot through the Force.

Rey dropped her tools.

She ran.

“Hey kid, what are you–”

But she ignored Han.

_Ben._

Rey ran faster than her legs could take her, as fast as she could. Past the stall, past the outpost perimeter and over the dunes. Her lungs burnt. And then she saw them.

_Creatures._

Like the one in her vision. Coming for her. She couldn't move.

Then she fell.

The crystal shattered.


	11. Captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains torture scenes.***
> 
> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Kylo Ben abandons Rey in order to retrieve the BB unit and fulfil his obligations to Snoke. Rey doesn’t stay put however and soon she finds herself repairing the Millennium Falcon with none other than Han Solo.
> 
> Kylo Ren, leaving Rey in the Falcon, goes to aid Finn and Poe in order to retrieve BB-8. Unfortunately, the plan goes badly awry when Rey is lured away by a mysterious voice in the Force.

Hux was perplexed.

He had expected some fragile yet alluring woman with delicate features and soft rounded curves. Something to match Ren’s pilfered art and priceless artefacts. Hux liked little about the man, but he had always considered him one of _taste_ after all.

But the girl on the screen in front of him was absolutely _feral._

She was dirty, scrawny and would not shut up once she had woken. Her body was boyish and impossibly small, considering Ren’s frame.

_But she’s one of them._

They’d had to place some special manacles on her wrists, but Hux still didn’t quite understand why the task of breaking her had fallen to him, not one of the Knights. But the Supreme Leader had explained.

“Ren will lead the Knights once more, General, so you alone shall glimpse under the mask. They will not respect a man whose weakness they have exploited. “

Hux had nodded as the Supreme Leader continued.

“Wear her down, and bring her to me. I will provide the sustenance required.”

Whatever that meant.

Regardless, the girl was _his_ to play with, and the signs were good. Ren had apparently gone nuts at Niima once they’d taken custody of the girl, killing two Knights of Ren using just his power alone.

_He’s a killing machine._

Unintentionally, Hux shivered, but recovered quickly. Snoke had assured him such a feat was not possible from his current distance.

_Is that why Ren is so important?_

He’d always assumed it was simply the family connection.

_Perhaps not._

Hux refocused. It mattered not but for the fact that it meant the girl was quite a prize indeed. A pretty little collar to fasten around Ren’s throat. Hux entered the torture chamber and lingered, removing his gloves as he approached the interrogation panel.

“Rey of Jakku.”

The girl looked up to him, her eyes defiant. Some of her chestnut locks had fallen out of her odd hairstyle to frame her face appealingly. Up close it was clear she was quite young, perhaps 19 or 20.

 _Oh I shall savour this_.

“Who are y– UNGH.”

She screamed. Hux removed his finger from panel.

“That’s not how this works, scavenger scum. _I_ ask questions, _you_ answer them.”

The girl shifted, shaking off the electric shock. Her expression darkened.

“You will tell the First Order all you know about the droid and Kylo Ren.”

Her eyes widened. “I don’t know anything!”

Another zap.

She gritted her teeth. “I DON’T–”

More screaming. Hux sighed as he pressed the button. This part was always so pointless, and yet necessary. People liked to think that they had ‘held out’. It was inefficient in the end.

The girl took longer than before to break from her post-shock daze.

Small beads of sweat glistened on her forehead, like stars.

Hux moved closer. She stiffened, eyes flashing again.

 _Defiant little thing._ He supposed he sort of got the attraction. _Ren probably likes slapping her around._

He imagined them, together. Her eyes hooded with angry lust as Ren pinned her, violently, one hand on her neck as he plunged into her. Her fingers scraped across the knight’s face as she bit down on her lip until it bled. The image thrilled him.

_Touch her._

Softly, he placed a hand on her cheek, fingers over her hair. His grip tightened as she tried to pull away. He imagined his hands becoming soiled just from touching her.

“Look at me.”

She held his gaze like a predator.

_Dirty scavenger._

“Did you think Ren would protect you? Did you think he would give your fate a second thought _scavenger_? He left you here to rot, while he escaped on the Millennium Falcon.”

A flash of something passed over her expression.

“Ben would never–”

 _Ben? Oh Ren, you pathetic bastard._ He laughed in the girl’s face.

“Did you even _know_?”

Silence.

“You will answer–”

Spit landed on his face.

_Filthy girl._

Hux smirked.

So did she.

Oh he wanted to hit her then. Land the blows until the smirk was gone and replaced with abject fear as she pleaded with him to cease. But unlike Ren, he had patience. Breaking was not just physical, and he wanted to _break_ her.

_Slowly._

Hux wiped his face with his other arm as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

_Soft skin._

“I’m not your enemy, Rey."

His voice was cloying as he moved his lips close to hers. She looked disgusted.

" _He_ is.” 

Then Hux pushed her face back violently before he turned his back on her.

“Think about that when I decide to talk to you again.”

The door whooshed closed.

“Sir.” The room technician saluted.

“Shock her. 24 hours. Unpredictable. No sleeping.”

The man nodded.

“And deoxygenate the room. Now. I want her gasping for breath.”

“Yes sir.”

Hux lingered.

“Sir?”

“I’ll observe, for a time.”

The girl began to pant, breathless. Her chest rose and fell fitfully.

A twinge of pleasure.

_Oh the sweet games we’ll play._

\---

“Are you kidding me Han? This isn’t a game.”

Poe looked behind him, Finn wasn’t around.

He whispered. “He was frothing at the mouth before Chewie knocked him out. He was strangling a damn Crolute for fuck's sake. He _killed_ him!”

The old smuggler sighed. “Kid, you’d be dead without him.”

 “How do we even know he didn’t have a hand in this?” Poe whispered frantically.

“Did it look like things were going well for him to you?”

_Well no._

Kylo Ren had _lost_ it. Any Stormtroopers he had not already disposed of simply turned and ran. The ground had shaken with the Force and buildings collapsed around them as he screamed “REY” so loud his voice was going hoarse. Then he had found the Crolute. He had pulled him from a great distance to hold him, levitating, by his neck. Ren’s eyes had ben red and wild.

“SHOW ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU DID!!!”

The Crolute had screamed and cried out while Kylo Ren dragged something from his mind. Poe had known that look.

“Mercy!” The humanoid had begged.

Kylo had lowered him, and chuckled.

“Mercy?” He paused, his fists unclenching to stretch his fingers.

“Rey would have given you mercy.” His voice was impossibly low.

The Crolute gasped and nodded. “Yes, yes she–”

Ren made a fist. A sickening _crunch._

“I’m not Rey.”

Then he’d turned.

_**CRACK** _

He’d fallen to the ground as Chewbacca wielded a blaster behind him.

He was unconscious in the Falcon now, but Poe wasn’t eager to have him wake up, particularly while they drifted in space with no escape.

“Han– I know he’s your–”

“Stop there kid. I ain’t no moof-milker. I get what you’re saying. I get it better than you think I do. But fact is we’re knee deep in enemy territory here and until we can get the Falcon online, I think we should hold onto the guy that can make mincemeat out of the Order.”

*And us.* Chewie roared.

“Then at least tie him up!”

Han put his arms out in exasperation. “With what? Do _you_ have any Force suppressant gear on you?”

Poe sighed. “Fine.”

 _This is not in any way fine._ But he also was at a loss. The General had never briefed him on this possibility.

“What do I say to Finn? The guy’s already terrified of him, wait till he realises who the fuck he _is_.”

Han shrugged. “That’s between you two. Never did catch how that worked, myself.”

Annoyingly, he felt his neck redden.

_Stupid perceptive asshole._

“You’re a betting man Solo, I like doubling the odds.”

Han barked a laugh, head deep in the control panel wiring.

“Sounds like twice the headache.”

Sparks flew.

“Hey Chewie! I think she was trying to _bypass_ the compressor! Would you look at that.” He pulled out a large chip with wires attached, face full of wonder.

*Genius* The Wookie growled.

_How can he be so cool with that murderer lying there?_

Han turned to him. “You should get that arm looked at.”

As if on queue, his arm seared with pain. Poe turned, frustrated.

 _Finn_.

The ex-trooper had been a hero in their advance, refusing to leave his side even after he’d sustained a nasty blaster shot. But he’d gone pale as soon as they’d managed to exit the atmosphere and retired elsewhere, away from Kylo’s prone form. Poe could understand that. The Force made him feel sick too.

He wound his way down the Falcon’s corridors. He found Finn sitting on a bunk, removing his outer armour.

“Finn? Buddy? You OK?

“Poe?” He smiled, though it looked pained. “Hey I just thought I’d get this crap off before I brought this over for you.” He gestured to a first aid kit.

Poe’s heart clenched. Even now the guy wasn’t thinking of himself.

_Kind._

Finn frowned. “Looks bad.” He patted a spot next to him and reached for the kit.

Poe sat down, taking off his jacket. It was cold. Finn began to examine his arm.

“Aren’t you chilly without the armour on?”

“Huh?” Finn look perplexed. “Oh, uh yeah, a little. But I just… wanted it _off_ you know?”

Poe nodded, holding his tongue as Finn cleaned the wound.

“You could have my jacket you know.” He gestured to his jacket. “I mean if you don’t mind a blaster hole.”

_Because that’s not weird._

What was wrong with him today? Had he lost that much blood?

But Finn opened his mouth in surprise, his expression grateful.

“Really? Won’t you need it?”

Poe shook his head. “Nah. You’ve earned it, buddy.”

Finn packed the cleaning tools away and excitedly shrugged it on, before grabbing the bandages.

“First thing I’ve worn that’s not FO issue.” He mumbled as he concentrated.

Again, Poe felt a pang.

“Well, you’re here now.”

_You’re here now? You sound like a jackass._

But Finn just smiled again. That infectious smile he seemed so fond of. Poe relaxed.

Finn spoke. “We’re nearly done.” He paused. “Hey Poe, who is that–”

But the Falcon jerked violently, and they were both up.

 Han’s voice echoed over the Falcon comm.

“Someone’s jammed us. Hide.”

_What is with my luck lately?_

\---

Kylo woke up to chaos. He was aboard the Falcon.

_Rey._

He wanted to action that thought immediately, but the Force screamed “danger” and no one else was nearby. Panicked, he reached out.

_No Rey._

He knew that already. But he felt Han and the rest of the fools. And… something else.

 _Rathtars._ Three of them. Rage filled him.

That kriffing idiot. Of course, he wanted the Falcon back because he was hauling some valuable and particularly deadly haul. Kylo’s heart hammered. This was a _very_ bad situation. Rathtars were Force-resistant and even so he needed more than a crew of one to fly this ship.

_Great._

He sidled over to the monitors. Some form of gang shootout was also occurring with Han and Chewbacca.

 _Typical._ Ben thought bitterly.

He looked to the other screens. The ex-trooper was being dragged down the hatch while that idiot Poe ran after them, clearly hoping to get himself killed as well. Almost lazily, he pressed the hatch door at the right moment to sever the Rathtar’s legs and release FN-2187, sealing the beast safely in the hold.

He then waited patiently for the second opportunity.

It came soon enough. He released the second Rathtar onto the aggressors before sealing the door between them and Han. He waited until the absolute last moment to perform the latter action.

 _Let the Fool shit himself for a second._ He thought viciously.

The third Rathtar concerned him. It seemed to be outside of the ship. Where even were they? Why hadn’t they entered hyperspace?

He rushed to the control panel. Han wasn’t far behind.

“Was that you?” Han asked, flicking various pre-check switches.

_Obviously._

Ben ignored him. “Where are we going?”

“Takodana.”

_No._

Kylo looked to Han.

“Don’t give me that look, we’re low on fuel!” He flicked the ignition. “Now get ready.”

“Ready for wha– you can’t TAKE OFF AT LIGHTSPEED FROM A HANGAR!” He yelled.

But Han just muttered “Like hell I can’t.”

And then they were in hyperspace, the last Rathtar swept away in acceleration. Ben looked at Han wide eyed and unbelievingly.

_You haven’t changed at all._

It enraged him.

Han just leaned back in his seat, as if he had never been more comfortable. He eyed Kylo.

“That’s _my_ seat you know.”

 That was the last straw. He unleashed.

“RATHTARS!?! YOU’RE SMUGGLING _RATHTARS_!?!”

“Well, that was actually the Irving Boys, who stole the Falcon from Ducaine, who stole her from–” 

 _ALWAYS FUCKING EXCUSES._  He sucked in a breath.

“COULD YOU BE _ANYMORE_ OF A SELFISH, IRRESPONSIBLE, IDIOTIC– ”

“ –OH? NOW _YOU’RE_ GOING TO LECTURE _ME_!?! IS THAT WHAT’S HAPPENING NOW? YOU REALISE WHY WE’RE IN THIS SITU–”

“–YES I’M FUCKING LECTURING YOU!!! YOU NEARLY KILLED US ALL, YOU KRIFFING–”

“HA! OH, OH-HO! THAT’S _RICH_ BEN, SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVER GIVE A _SHIT_ ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND YOUR FUCKING ORDER!?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU-”

“YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU HAN!!! I JUST FUCKING SAVED _YOUR_ WORTHLESS HIDES! _ME_. _AGAIN. I_ DID!!!”

“YOU DID IT FOR _REY,_ BEN. REY! YOU WOULDN’T HAVE LIFTED A FINGER IF YOUR GIRLFRIEND WASN’T–”

“–WELL I WONDER WHERE THE _FUCK_ I GOT THAT FROM, HAN? HUH!?! WHERE THE FU–”

**_Swoosh_ **

The door opened to admit a shocked looking FN-2187 and stone-faced Poe.

Ben and Han simply stared each other down.

FN-2187 coughed. “Is everything alright?”

His father broke eye contact first.

_Yes. I win._

Han turned to Finn. “Yeah, kid, we’re fine. Just a disagreement.”

Ben seized his forehead.

A shooting pain.

“Rey.”

\---

Rey couldn’t breathe. It was like every breath she took just wasn’t enough. Her lungs were on fire.

_Ben is Kylo Ren._

But she just wasn’t getting enough oxygen to be able to analyse the thought any further than that.

 _Go to the island Rey_.

A voice. Not Ben’s. She followed it anyway.

\---

Han was concerned, he still recognised the signs his son was having a panic attack.

Ben got up to leave, but he grabbed his forearm.

His son resisted his grip. “Don’t touch me!”

He raised his arms up. “Fine.” Han called after him. “You’ve left the Order, haven’t you? That’s why they took the girl.”

_Let me help you._

“Ben–”

“Don’t call me that!” He sneered and turned away. “What does it matter? She’ll never forgive me.”

Han was about to say something when Dameron unhelpfully interrupted.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Poe spoke. “I imagine a good ol’ fashioned Force compulsion should set her right again.” His words dripped with disdain.

Then Poe began to choke.

“Hey, HEY!”

Han tackled Ben, only for Poe to recover join the fray and to throw a few punches in his son’s direction. Chewie pulled them all apart, roaring furiously.

“WALK IT OFF!” He paused before shouting after Ben. “AND PUT A SHIRT ON – IT’S OBNOXIOUS!” The kid had a damn 8-pack.

Ben stalked towards his old bunk, but Poe and Finn remained.

No sooner had he left when Poe began to talk. “He’s uncontrollable Han! We can’t bring him to Takodana!”

Han shook his head. “He won’t want to come out – he’s terrified of Maz.”

_Like me._

“I know you know what I’m saying to you.” Poe’s eyes were intense.

Han moved closer to the pilot and lowered his voice. “Well I can’t exactly do anything about that. It’s not like we can jump him and take him prisoner.”

Poe shook his head. “No. But we can use the fact that the First Order has this ‘Rey’. She somehow seems to hold sway over that lunatic!”

_That lunatic is my son._

Han hesitated. “You and the Princess can play that game kid, but I’d advise anyone that likes their innards on the inside _not_ to get in between _that_.”

_Whatever ‘that’ is._

He remembered the way Ben had looked at Rey, made her promise to stay on the Falcon. It had been _real_. He hadn’t imagined that. His son had been so tender with her, not a monster. He allowed _her_ to call him Ben. Han took a breath.

“He’s still my son.”

“He’s Kylo Ren. Kylo. Ren.” Poe answered flatly.

Han was about to respond but there was a sharp intake of breath from Finn.

“WHAT?”

 _“That’s_ Kylo Ren!?!”


	12. Subdued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains torture scenes.***
> 
> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Hux delights in torturing poor Rey, revealing to her that the man she knows as Ben is also Kylo Ren.
> 
> Unable to help, Kylo Ben is stuck on the Falcon after Chewbacca knocked him out and tensions are running high. Poe’s all for chucking Kylo Ben out the airlock, but fortunately he doesn’t because Ben kicks some Rathtar ass. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Han puzzles whether the tenderness he witnessed between Ben and Rey means Ben has truly left the First Order (and the Dark side) behind.

Rey was dreaming.

Ben was there.

“And what about this?” She asked.

They were in the AT-AT. Why were they in the AT-AT?

Rey felt her hand press something into Ben’s as she muttered something about him needing to touch its pattern. It was hard to focus on the object. His face was close. Her breathing hitched now and then and she could feel his anticipation as if the moment before still lingered, heavy in the room.

“It’s a coin.”

He placed his hand other on top of hers and laced his fingers through hers, as if he was waiting for her to jerk her hand away. When she did not he dragged her small hand down his wrist so his fingertips brushed the other side of the coin. Her heart hammered in her chest as he released her hand and she drew away, the ghost of the coin burning her other palm.

He smirked arrogantly.

_Like his father._

“It’s money.” Ben cleared his throat. “It’s about a millionth of a Republican Credit.”

“One millionth?”

She tried to make sense of the amount… something about portions. Her brain wasn’t working.

_This isn’t real._

 “…Why would anyone want that?” She tried to sound indignant, but failed miserably. Her voice was soft and breathy, his words licking her.

Her breathlessness gratified him. She felt it too.

 “To throw away. Women would throw these into the fountains of Coruscant as a kind of symbol, and make a wish for love.”

“I don’t understand.” Rey had hesitated, uncertain.

Ben’s expression darkened. Fear struck her.

“ _Really_ Rey?” Ben laughed bitterly. “I would’ve thought you of all people would identify with such an act.”

_Run Rey._

“I can’t decide if you’re the woman, deceiving herself that she is loved, or the coin, so worthless it can be tossed away.”

She felt it then, his darkness, his despair and rage, like a maelstrom.

_Kylo Ren._

She hit him.

**_Slap_ **

There was Force behind it. He collapsed to his knees, she stood over his kneeling form.

He laughed as he rose.

“You want to kill me.”

Then they kissed, deep and powerful, her teeth clattering against his, his fingernails trailing her scalp, her hands ripping through his tunic. Rey was dazed, dazed by the Force of the blow and the intoxicating thickness of the Dark. It felt _good_ , good and wrong.

Then she was running.

She was running, but when she looked behind, it was Kylo Ren who was chasing her.

_Ben._

Rey started to choke. _He_ was choking her, kneeling over her with his lips so close he could feel his breath on her face as she fought for hers.

_I’m dying._

A cold mechanical voice.

“Rey, I love you.”

Cold water hit her face.

The red-head grinned.

“Ready for round two?”

Rey spat at him.

\---

_OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOh–_

“Finn, buddy, calm down.”

He tried not to hyperventilate. He’s momentary shock of seeing Kylo Ren’s face had almost instantly been replaced with abject fear.

_He’s going to kill us all._

And Rey, REY that had been the girl. Oh shit, he’d thought she was cute.

_Don’t think about her. Ever._

But now he couldn’t _stop_ thinking about her, in fact trying to stop was making it worse. His mind threw up every image he had of Rey, and then some new ones.

Rey being interviewed by him in Jakku, Rey being chased by the Teedos, Rey saying thank you, Rey kissing him, Rey in all sorts of compromising–

_Seriously brain? What is WRONG with you!?!_

_~What indeed?~_ A presence in his mind.

Fin gave a small yip. Had thinking of Kylo Ren summoned him?

~ _Projecting loud thoughts about myself and Rey will ‘summon’ me, yes.~_

Finn’s stomach dropped to the floor.

_Kylo– er, sir. Please, I swear didn’t ki–_

_~Kiss Rey? Yes, I can see that. Your mind is pathetically open, as it was in Jakku.~_

With a shiver, Finn recalled the mask, staring him down.

_He’s going to kill you._

The voice snorted in derision.

_~I may yet have need for you for Starkiller. It would hardly be wise to kill you now.~_

_That’s not very reassuring._

Finn’s heart still hammered.  He’d seen this man go absolutely, violently crazy. Had nightmares about him.

An exasperated sigh. ~ _FN-218–~_

 _Finn. My name is Finn._ Finn shot back before his self-preservation could kick in.

A pregnant pause.

_Shit._

~ _As you wish, ‘Finn’.~_ Kylo continued, his tone slightly pained. ~ _I am aware that you saved Rey. Consider that a debt between us. For now.~_

Finn let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

Kylo continued. ~ _Does this reassurance mean you’ll cease broadcasting your asinine panic in my direction?”_

Had he done that?

_Um… Yes? …Sir?_

A hint of mild amusement.

_~Good.~_

The presence nearly receded before pooling one final time.

_~And Finn?~_

_Yes?_

_~I’d still advise leaving Rey out of your thoughts.~_

_Yes._ Message received.

And with that, Kylo Ren was gone. The whole conversation had taken only a few seconds.

Finn jolted to the present.

“Buddy?”

_Poe._

“Yeah, Poe – sorry, you alright?”

Poe raised a bemused eyebrow. Finn reddened.

“Yeah Finn, I’m fine. Let’s go try and catch some zs. C’mon.”

He nodded dumbly.

_He probably thinks I’m gonna faint again._

Poe led Finn down a corridor to a set of bunks in a room as far away as possible from the direction Kylo Ren had gone. BB followed.

_I can’t believe I’ve seen his fac– DON’T THINK ABOUT HIM._

Finn tried to settle into his bunk. It was indented into the ship’s wall, about a meter or so from Poe’s. As he stood there, it struck him he had no idea of the etiquette of the situation. Poe was stripping off his shirt down to his chest. He did the same.

_Say something._

“Lotta scars.”

_Why would you say that?_

“Huh?” Poe looked around his shoulder and abdomen in confusion before smiling. “ _Oh._ Yeah, well you’ve got that to look forward too as well. I guess. I mean, if you wanted to join the Resistance?”

They were both sat leaning out of the bunks as they chatted. Poe had brought up the Resistance before, but he hadn’t really had a moment to think about it seriously. Finn’s heart sank.

“I’m… I’m not a good soldier, Poe.”

“Finn, you deserted the First Order, you rescued BB–” 

BB beeped.

“I did that because I was _scared_. I’m not a hero Poe, I’m just a…”

_Coward._

Poe smiled. “Is that what they taught you? Finn, look at me.”

He did, hoping the heat he felt in his face was not as obvious on the outside.

“It’s _normal_ to be scared. You decided to do something about it though, that’s what makes you Resistance material. That’s not nothing. That’s _everything._ ”

Finn shook his head.

“I could never have spoken to Kylo Ren like that.”

Poe let out a harsh laugh. “But you’re happy to jump in front of all those blasters? I don’t really know much about the Force, but I do know you can only die once.”

Finn had never thought of it like that. Poe settled under the covers, leaning on his elbows to face in his direction.

“Guys like you are worth a thousand Kylo Rens.”

Finn didn’t quite know what to say to that, but his lips moved of their own accord.

“Goodnight Poe.”

“Goodnight Finn.”

And with that, he slept.

\---

Kylo could not find peace.

He had hoped shutting off the incessant panic of that moronic ex-Stormtrooper would assist his mediation, but it was to no avail.

 _You must focus_.

He needed to work out the next steps, but he could not rise above the persistent note of absolute panic that thrummed constantly inside him. He knew what the First Order was capable of. Knew it because he had borne in it. Knew it because he had _done_ it.

Again, he reached for Snoke.

_Nothing._

Nothing. Of course nothing. Kylo would have done the same. Allow the target to dangle in uncertainty, only to reveal his machinations at the last second when there was no time to counteract his plans. Now he had no choice but to play along, even as he longed for Rey with an intensity that bordered on divine.

The panic surged again, and with it, a vision.

_Rey was screaming, looking pleadingly for help. Hux grinned._

The images ceased. His eyes were wet.

He had _failed_ Rey. Failed her so completely she might never be the same.

_You are a monster._

He wanted so badly to have his lightsaber in that moment, to lash out violently and completely at everything around him before he turned on his own body. How sweet it would be right now to just feel the pain of desecration and drift in the oblivion of the Dark.

Kylo punched the wall.

 _Pathetic._ Ben mocked. _Is that what your love is worth? She saved you._

He clenched his fist again. No. He could not allow panic to take him now. His pain was now for her and _only_ for her. It was not for him to wallow in. It was for him to _rage_ , and a controlled and terrible rage it would be.

_Controlled._

Kylo breathed out and ordered his thoughts. What _did_ he know?

He knew the Supreme Leader wanted _him_. Rey was strong but Light and untrained. Her kidnap made no sense unless it was aimed at reclaiming him. This calmed him. Rey was safe from death for as long as this remained the case.

He also knew Rey was on Starkiller. She was vulnerable anywhere else, and it made sense to lure him there, knowing he would need the Resistance to achieve entry.

Finally, he knew there would be a price. The Supreme Leader was positioning the pieces. He was the Knight, poised to wipe out the board.

Ben feared the latter the most. He was not so naive that he could not see the tragedy unfolding, and even now the walls were closing in.

He felt the Falcon pull into the Takodana atmosphere. The dread rose.

_Do not dwell._

Yes, this was not the time to ruminate on destiny. What did he need now?

And then felt it, distant but distinct.

_Anakin’s lightsaber._

Here of all places. Ben’s chest tightened. He needed _that_.

Then he groaned.

_Maz._

\---

Poe liked Takodana. He’d been to Maz’ joint before, but he was always amazed at how vibrantly green it was.

Finn clearly echoed his sentiments, taking a second or so as they exited to look around and give a low whistle.

“First jungle planet?”

“First…” Finn gestured at Maz’s castle, “one of those.”

_So sweet._

“There nowhere in the galaxy like Maz’s.” Han quipped.

*And nobody like Maz* Chewie yelled from the Falcon, already beginning to refuel.

Then Kylo Ren emerged. Wearing grey.

“Always nice to see my son in a dress.” Han muttered.

Poe groaned. _Yes Han, antagonise the psychopath._

“These _robes_ fit and they’re clean. Unlike that jacket.”

It would’ve been funny if his voice was not cold as ice.

Poe glared at Han.

_Seriously? He’s coming with us?_

“Yes, I’m coming with you.” Kylo responded.

_Prick._

“Get out of my fucking head.” He gritted his teeth.

Ren smirked. “Or what? You’ll set your droid on me?”

*I could zap him.* BB offered helpfully.

Poe felt his anger rising. Oh he was so itching to give that brat another scar.

Ren’s face twitched.

Han broke in. “Everybody cool your damn jets. We’re going to attract enough attention already without you two trying to murder each other before we even get in!”

~Once this is done.~ A sinister whisper.

 _I can’t wait._ Poe spat. _Now fuck off out of my head._

~ _As if your petty infatuation interests me.~_ Kylo left.

Poe breathed deep through his nostrils, heat rising to his face.

Han looked at both of them, his expression baleful. Then he turned to the doors.

“Ok… Now don’t stare.”

Poe rolled his eyes. He’d heard this line before.

“At what?” Finn took the bait.

“ _All_ of it.”

Han pushed open the door. It took all of two seconds for his cover (if ever there was one) to be blown.

“HAN SOLO!”

_Perfect. Damn Solos._

As the small orange humanoid sidled over to them, Poe eyed a Resistance droid, gesturing his head to BB. That had been the whole point of coming in here. The droid would hopefully alert the General – he had no doubt they’d already been made by the First Order, probably as soon as they entered the system. Pity he had no code for “asshole son here also”. He wondered if many other people would recognise Kylo Ren by sight.

When they sat down drinks were immediately placed before them. Finn, obviously nervous, took a large gulp of his and began to cough.

Han laughed. “First drink kid?”

“It’s disgusting!”

He spluttered, then shrank under Maz’s offended glare while the woman gestured upwards.

Finn looked mortified. “I mean, it’s not my–”

A pink bottle was slammed in front of him.

Inwardly Poe groaned.

_A Coruscant Cooler._

It was the favoured fruity beverage of teenaged girls.

Finn drank it down, his face very serious as he readdressed Maz.

“This is very good.” He nodded, lowering his voice. “ _Very_ good.”

For the first time in some time Poe found himself supressing laughter as he snorted into his drink. Finn’s earnestness was absolutely _precious_ , made even more so by the high stakes of the mission. He hoped he never lost that quality.

Maz regarded the ex-trooper for a few moments, before turning to more serious business.

“Where’s my boyfriend?”

He nearly choked again.

“Chewie’s in the Falcon, Maz.” Han answered.

“I like that Wookie” The small humanoid murmured, eyeing Kylo Ren.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for her to speak, including Ren.

“It’s been some time since I’ve seen you, _Ben Solo_.” She paused. “It seems destiny isn’t as immutable as you once thought.”

Poe braced himself for the ol’ ‘don’t call me Ben’ tantrum, but it didn’t come.

Instead, Ren spoke softly. “You know what I need and you know why I need it... I know it’s here.”

“Are you _asking_ me, Ben Solo, or _telling_ me?” Maz’s expression was quizzical.

The next words were so soft, Poe barely caught them.

“I’m _begging_ you.” He paused. “It does not call to me.”

_What the kriff is going on? Since when does Kylo Ren beg?_

For a few moments, a shocked silence settled.

“The saber you seek is downstairs. Take its location from my mind and return it to its rightful owner once you are done.”

Ren nodded and immediately stalked off.

_LIGHTsaber!?! You’ve got to be fucking with me!_

Poe opened his mouth, but Han beat him to it.

“Maz,” The smuggler’s tone was dangerously pleasant, “please tell me you did not just give my homicidal son _A_ _TOY THAT KILLS PEOPLE_!!!”

She shrugged. “He did ask nicely.”

Han sucked in a breath, clearly preparing to yell more.

Finn just sculled his Coruscant Cooler, while Poe raised his hand.

“ANOTHER ROUND HERE!”

_We’re gonna need it._

\---

Hux smirked.

Round two was nothing short of brilliant.

It wasn’t surprising, after all, Hux considered himself, if not a lover of human psychology, then certainly an ardent student.

_An artist._

Yes. There was a kind of art to this, the scavenger’s girl’s wet clothing clinging translucently to her slender frame as her eyes were wild from drowning. She’d pant and sputter, her body quivering, before being forcibly dunked again. Just enough air to remain conscious, never enough to feel safe.

_Beautiful._

He had had the idea last night when reviewing the hydro-survey of Jakku and realising the girl had likely never seen a body of water. He’d felt aroused then, delighted with the possibility of inducing a phobia in his sweet desert rat. It had a sort of rightness to it, the filthy scavenger, too afraid to bathe. It was primitive yes, but artful nonetheless.

Besides, oxygen withdrawal seemed to work better with her anyway. He’d found her resistance to pain… irritating. Yes, he’d had considered more… bloody measures, but Hux found himself thus far unwilling to cut her. Perhaps that would be for later. She’d had yet to be stripped, only taken to the refresher room once so far for her excretions. He watched her head dunk under the water once more.

Momentarily, Hux consulted his datapad. He had just deployed First Order forces to Takodana, a result of a reliable tip about that pesky droid. It seemed it was not yet with the Resistance after all. As he returned his attention to the girl, he found his spirits were buoyed – this whole ordeal could not be going better for him.

_She looks like a drowned rat._

The girl was going to need a bath. Oh, how she’d _howl_ at that. He imagined what was under those wrappings, perhaps had Ren marked her? Long canines bruising her sweet dirtied flesh, salty and yet oddly tangy. Fingers curled in hot sand.

Hux saw it clearly now, the appeal. A girl once cracked was not easily rebroken – it opened up a universe of exciting possibilities. Once again, he indulged in the luxury of his vivid imagination.

Then an alarm went off.

“What’s happening?” Hux demanded of the medical officer.

“Sir, her heart’s just stopped.”

Hux could’ve sworn his did also.


	13. Changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Finn and Poe’s relationship is developing in an awkwardly adorable way, and Poe finds himself uncharacteristically flustered around the earnest trooper. Kylo and Finn similarly establish a ‘truce’ of sorts, with Ben knowing that saving Rey in Jakku amounts to a debt between them… provided Finn keeps Rey out of his thoughts.
> 
> Fortunately Ben has sensed a much-needed lightsaber on Takodana which Maz has graciously allowed him to fetch, however it may be too late - back at Starkiller, Rey’s heart has stopped.

As Kylo descended the citadel stairs he bit back the bitter rush of disappointment.

Beyond the realisation beyond an awareness that this lightsaber was Anakin’s, he felt nothing. It did not call to him, in fact it had done _less_ than that, its presence was veiled, invisible to him beyond a prickling awareness of its existence, like Mast– like the Old Man's signature. 

_It makes sense, Anakin was not Vader, just as you are not Ben._

He reached the bottom of the steps, Maz’s mental image in his mind.

_And yet not Kylo Ren either._

Kylo clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm. This was hardly the time for an existential crisis. He needed a weapon, _any_ weapon, regardless of its personal history. The Force was only so strong without a lightsber – he’d had one since his training had commenced, and by now it was almost an extension of his self, something he required in order to be able channel and focus his Force.

Ben approached the box.

The lightsaber’s pulse in the Force only increased marginally, and he was grateful he did not have to tear the place apart to find it. Once the box was opened he observed it for a second, and again felt a slight pang that he regarded it unchanged by any great paternalistic revelation. His grandfather had not spoken to him since he had left the academy, since he had carried out his will. He supposed it did not matter now.

Kylo grasped the saber.

And felt her die.

\---

She was alive.

_Alive._

Hux breathed a sigh of relief, as the girl’s heartbeat now drew a line on the monitor. It had been but moments since she had ceased breathing, and his heart hammered.

“She must have held her breath while she was out, Sir. I…”

But Hux wasn’t listening.

_That was far too close._

The Supreme Leader would know, and he would not be pleased. Hux shuddered and fought off a wave of panic. He doubted he would escape punishment for _this_. Severe punishment. His head pounded.

_It could be worse._

Hux glanced to the unconscious girl. Yes, this was salvageable. For now, he needed to regroup, place her somewhere safe until he rode out the Leader’s displeasure and she recovered enough to be suitably… ready. Somewhere– 

_No. Someone._

Somewhere safe, with some _one_ safe. The girl’s strategic value was too high, and his reaction just now had inadvertently revealed his hand to those around him.

He glanced around.

_Bottom feeding scum. All._

Hux was already the constant target of power plays; the only difference was he was _better._ He was paranoid, and it kept him safe. No doubt some of those around him had the ears of his competition, and it took so very little for a prisoner to go missing, or for an order to be misinterpreted.

Hux ground his teeth. She was _his._ Insubordination was not to be borne, _could_ not be borne. He cast his mind about for an underling, _any_ underling that could be trusted with the girl’s care, but there was none. No one that he could implicitly trust, no one that he could _know_ was not under or subject to the influence of others.

The General scowled.

_You are not thinking!_

Yes. It was impossible there was no one.

 _I_ _must just be too panicked right now._ Hux reasoned.

Yes, that had to be it.

Regardless, for the moment, he could not allow her out of his sight. Right now, she looked almost peaceful. Her eyes were closed, with her lids an almost translucent blue, her lips slightly parted.

Hux breathed in deeply, calming himself. This changed nothing.

_You are mine scavenger. MINE._

\---

*Hey, that’s mine!*

Chewie whined as Han used his Bowcaster to shoot what felt like the millionth Stormtrooper. He handed the weapon back to the Wookie and sighed. His blaster felt somewhat emasculating after firing _that._

“I like that thing!”

*Get your own!*

The coast was clear, so they ran to another section of crumbled wall and ducked behind it.

Han sighed at the destruction around him. It had taken mere minutes for the Order to destroy lifetimes of work, just as he had seen them do countless times before.

The First Order had begun their assault just moments after he had finished emptying his lungs at Maz, which was annoying because he could just see her smug face in his head now as he heard the familiar whoosh of a lightsaber nearby. He hoped it was Ben’s, but for now he was unable to check. Another batch of troopers had just landed, and Finn looked like he was struggling with a particularly nasty one. In his peripheral vision, he could see far more transports congregating around the area he believed Ben was at, but it was not easily reachable from their position. He shot Finn’s attacker.

_I need to get over there._

But how?  The castle debris was absolutely choked with Stormtroopers, and Poe was pinned down with BB-8 without cover.

_Shit._

No way could he leave Poe. The pilot caught his eye for a second and gave a roguish wink.

_Arrogant little…_

Grudgingly, Han shot an advancing trooper who was about to brain Poe. He was all for not panicking, but the younger pilot looked way too relaxed for the situation.

_Reminds me of myself more than–_

Han shook his head.

_Ben is your son. Thoughts like that got us into this damn mess._

At least Ben had the Force. He could surely handle himself just fine, he was the Right Hand of the Order after all.

*This isn’t looking good!* Chewie roared.

“Oh really Chewie, it’s not? I didn’t notice!” Han retorted.

Chewie shrugged and drew is Bowcaster once more.

It really _wasn’t_ looking good though – The only thing stopping more troopers from overwhelming them was that the limited battleground was already covered in their fallen comrades, and rain had begun to fall to bog of their surroundings. It was an obstacle that would be soon overcome.

_Shit._

“ANY SECOND NOW!” Poe yelled.

_Huh?_

“ANY SECOND WHA–”

Then he saw it.

_The Resistance. Leia._

He turned his head to Poe.

“THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW!”

Around them Stormtroopers were rapidly dispersing, their tight formation making them easy target for Resistance Fighters.

Poe laughed. “LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE STUCK AROUND IF I DID!”

Han winced. That kid spent way too much time with the Princess. It was damn dangerous to spend that much time with Leia. Still, he fought his way to the other side of the rubble, heart racing.

He could no longer hear the crackle of a lightsaber. In fact, he heard nothing at all until Ben’s voice, booming, cut the air.

“WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!?! WHERE!!!”

Han gasped.

As he traversed the field he realised there were no Stormtroopers left. Instead, he beheld a nauseating mirror of the battlefield he had just left, an acrid smell of burnt flesh and armour filling his nose. Ben had killed them all save one last man, an officer of some sort by his appearance, who he was levitating high above them. His strangled cries were only barely audible from Han’s position.

His son’s face was emotionless as he raised the choking man up higher. The man was beyond terrified. 

 _Ben, no_.

“WHERE!?!”

“I- I don’t know. H-h-h”

As he choked Han noticed with disgust the liquid dripping from the officer’s shoes. The man had soiled himself.

_“YOU. WILL. TELL ME!!!”_

“HUX!” The man coughed. “Hux ordered she be taken to him. I don’t know anymore, I swea–”

Han spoke up. “BEN, DON’T–”

But there was a stomach-turning crunch. Ben tossed the body aside as if it were weightless.

 _Kylo Ren_.

This beast was not his son. He was barely a man. The clothes on his panting torso were brown with blood and his hair was matted and stuck to his face in the rain. His enflamed eyes had taken on an eerie yellowish hue. As he met them, Kylo grinned dangerously and Han felt fear travel to the very core of his being.

_He’s out of control._

He motioned for the Resistance troops behind him to stop their advance as his held Kylo’s gaze. The lightsaber sizzled the air and the hairs on his neck prickled, but Han resisted the urge to run.

_Not this time._

He held his breath, but Kylo did not move. Instead his gaze travelled past Han, to settle onto something in the distance.

Then he heard it again. A different sizzle.

A second lightsaber.

Kylo laughed. It was a thin, chilling laugh that was bitter and emotionless.

“ _Now_ you appear Old Man? _REALLY_?” His stance became aggressive.

“Hello, Ben.”

Luke came forward, and in an instant the sabres clashed.

Han was amazed at how quickly Luke was able to move as the two exchanged blows, yet Ben seemed… weak. His movements seemed jerky and unbalanced, his expression unsure. In a matter of minutes he was gradually being backed away from Han as he fended off Luke’s unwavering assault. Then, when Luke almost landed a blow, Ben tried to parry but instead his lightsaber flew from his hands. He fell to his knees, Luke’s own saber at his neck. Han watched on in horror.

Ben was Ben now. His eyes were red, his expression distraught. Luke paused before the killing blow. His son spoke.

“Do it.”

But Luke powered off the lightsaber, and turned his back on Kylo.

“DO IT!!!” Ben screamed.

Han’s face was wet with tears as Luke spoke.

“You were always far too rash Ben.” The Jedi paused. “She’s still alive.”

Ben looked shocked, his face went black for a second before his breath hitched. Then he crumbled, his hands now gripping the earth, as sobs wracked his frame.

Luke nodded towards Han, before addressing a Resistance solider.

“You can cuff him now. I’ll accompany you to a holding cell–”

“But, the General–” The soldier interjected.

Luke waved a hand. “ _Cuff the prisoner and I’ll accompany you to a holding cell_.”

“I’ll cuff the prisoner and I’ll accompany you to a holding cell.”

_That always creeps me out._

Han made to stand next to Luke, but as he did the Jedi raised an eyebrow at him. It was a look that made his stomach drop and he shared the trait with his twin. Han knew what he was going to say before he said it.

“I think my sister would like news of her son.”

_Gee, thanks brother. I just can’t wait to see my wife and tell her “Hey sweetheart, long time no see. Anyway, remember that son we had but sort of fucked up raising who joined the Dark side? You do? Well dollface, he’s back. Except I’m not sure that he is ‘back’ back because I just saw him kill about fifty people and he looked like a demon. But there’s some good news on the grandkids front! You see there’s this girl– Oh wait, sorry, I should have told you that the First Order has her– anyway she’s actually a good kid, managed to bypass a compress–_

Luke interrupted his thoughts, quirking a smile. _“_ I’d refrain from using the words ‘dollface’ and I’d skip anything to do with the Falcon, but that sounds about right.”

_Kid, you know I hate that._

_~Sorry if I “creeped you out” again.~_ Han blanched.

His son was being hefted upright by several Resistance troops, while two of the troop flanked _him_.

“Hey, what the–”  

Like’s lips twitched. “I don’t believe the General is used to waiting.”

\---

_Nothing with that man can ever wait._

Phasma was tired. Very tired.

FN-2187’s betrayal had hit her hard, and she had been in little mood to talk to Hux. Nonetheless, she pulled herself together and met him in the command room, _urgently_ , as ordered.

“General.”

“Captain.”

She removed her helmet.

“I have yet to fully review all of the files regarding FN–“

“–This has nothing to do with the traitor.” The red-head interrupted.

That didn’t surprise her. Phasma’s tendency to write detailed reports of every interaction had ensured Hux had felt the heat from the Supreme Leader too. As far as he was concerned, the less said about FN-2187, the better.

 _You ignored my warnings._ She thought bitterly.

Hux seemed not to notice. “I require your assistance with a prisoner.”

“What kind of assistance? I can direct–”

“–I require _your_ assistance.”

_I’m not your lackey._

 “ – General, Starkiller is soon to be online, I can hardly drop my responsibilities just because you–”

 “–Phasma, these orders are direct from the Supreme Leader.” Hux handed her a writ.

_Stop interrupting me!_

The Captain breathed deeply through her nose.

“Yes… _Sir_. What is this task?”

Hux scowled, but continued. “There is a girl. Q173Blue. She requires a guard. Her status is FSH;1SI. Designation: Rey.”

She knew FSH;1SI. Force Sensitive Hostile; Level 1 Strategic Importance.

_The Force is not my area._

“I thought the Knights–”

“This requires _absolute_ confidentially. It is the order of the Supreme Leader. She is cuffed.”

Phasma floundered. There was no countermanding _that_.

“How long–?”

“She is convalescing. As long as it takes. An extra cot is in the quarters, and a workstation for your duties. You will suspend all active physical duty as of now.”

Then Hux just strode off, as if the command were the simplest in the galaxy.

Instantly, Phasma activated the second in command and hot desk protocol and began to make her way to Q173Blue, the Knight’s quarters.

She was fuming.

_I am Captain of the largest galactic empire in history and I must childmind a prisoner._

It was not that she did not trust her second (truthfully the bulk of her duties currently were _not_ physical but administrative), but now more than ever she found solace being with her troops.

 _Am I being reprimanded?_ Phasma wondered as she made her way through the base to the unfamiliar are.

_Ugh._

Phasma opened the section doors. She _hated_ the Knights quarters, always filled with contraband and hedonistic luxuries. Occasionally one of her men would go missing up here, and it galled her to no end. Phasma glanced around at the long spacing between apartment doors – a ridiculous luxury when she had 6 men crammed into one room.

_Q173Blue._

Phasma opened the door, prepared to encounter a political brat, too precious to be placed in a holding cell. Instead, the main room was empty, silence punctuated by the sound of violent retching emanating from the refresher.

She cleared her throat.

“Prisoner Rey?”

_No answer._

Phasma strode over to the refresher, fully prepared for a ruse, but there was none. A positively _tiny_ girl was perched over the waste unit, vomiting. She wore nothing but a medical gown, her forearms had FR cuffs, but bare ankles were a pale blue.

 _Restraints._ She recognised.

“Prisoner Rey. Do you require… assistance?”

This was _not_ in Phasma’s repatoire, but orders were orders.

The girl jumped weakly and turned to regard her. With a shock, Phasma found she recognised her.

A young scavenger girl, the one whom had so distracted FN-2187. She had been a Jakku local, harmless by all reports (for she had read them). The young girl’s face was pale and sweat-sheened, her eyes dark with exhaustion. She– _Rey,_ looked both extremely ill and alarmingly weak.

She turned back to the bowl, retching again.

“…Poisoned me!” Rey muttered in a sadly indignant way in between her heaving.

Though she doubted her claim, Phasma strode over the dining area.

_Steak and wine._

Could Hux be stupider? The trooper raised her comm.

“Locate nutritional currency seized from Jakku and deliver to my location. Five serves worth at present. I will also require an intravenous drip.”

Phasma returned to the refresher.

“Prisoner Rey. You have not been poisoned. The food is unsuitable for your diet. It will be rectified.” She did her best to sound consoling, but it had never been her strong suite.

_She’ll need to be cleaned before the drip goes in._

Absently, Phasma flicked the shower panel to the on positon in preparation. Water rained down.

The girl _shrieked_. She scrambled violently as she attempted to stand.

Instantly Phasma turned it off, confused.

“Please.” Rey’s eyes were wide. “Please don’t do that to me.” She was shivering violently.

“Prisone– _Rey_ , my intention is to bathe you so that an intravenous drip may be inserted to aid your recovery. I–”

She stopped. The girl was too terrified.

Phasma removed her gloves and reached for her helmet, waiting for the usual _click_ before removing it. She looked the girl in the eye.

“My orders are to assist your recovery.”

Rey searched her face for a long time. It might have been the longest anyone had ever looked at her unmasked face.

Then she spoke. “I _won’t_ go in there.” Her eyes flashed dangerously.    

_No refresher then._

Phasma could handle that. She was a soldier, improvising was her strength. She nodded to the girl and turned to the storage cupboard, pressing its release.

 _Hopefully the previous occupant…_ _Yes!_

Saturated hygienic weave. Strictly battle issue, but Phasma knew many retained the useful wipes for personal use. It was a fairly harmless infraction she was now grateful for. She reached for the item and turned to Rey.

“Rey, what about these? Can you clean yourself with these?” She held the wipes out in such a way as to demonstrate their use.

The girl hesitated and then nodded, still very pale.

Phasma paused. “Do you think you will be sick again?”

“No.”

 _Good._ She handed the wipes to Rey. _I’ll move you from here._

Inwardly Phasma’s nose was wrinkling. The room smelt foul. It required cleaning. Had Hux thought of nothing? If this girl was so important, why was there no medic detail?

Rey gasped the wipes, but her hands shook with exhaustion. It was clear she did not have the strength or wherewithal right now to properly clean herself. Phasma crouched down to assist. The girl stiffened as though she was about to receive a blow, but she quickly relaxed as she worked. Phasma sighed. Rey’s gown was also filthy. It would need to come off.

She commed again. “Cleaning droid to my location.” She turned to Rey, speaking softly. “You will need to remove your gown. Let me check if I they have supplied any tunics.”

She stalked over to a long closet. It contained a shapeless black tunic.

_It will do._

She went back in. “Rey, do you think you can change into this by yourself?”

It wasn’t strictly protocol to ask, but the girl was obviously not a threat.

But Rey shook her head. “No… I need help.” Her voice broke.

Phasma felt a sharp pang. They had reduced this self-sufficient woman to a mere shadow of herself. Why? She crouched again and stripped the gown, helping Rey move her arms into the tunic. She noted large score marks on the girl’s ribs.

_Hux, what have you done?_

Once she was dressed, Phasma all but carried her to the bed, and, noting the drip and portions had already been delivered, began to prepare the drip. Rey eyed the food.

“Your stomach will settle down in a few hours, then you can try the portions.” She raised up the needle. “Do you know what this is?”

Rey eyes looked hunted. “No.”

Again Phasma found herself breaking protocol.

“It’s hydration. You’re very dehydrated. _This,_ ” She gestured to the needle, “will go straight into your arm and the water will enter your bloodstream directly.” Phasma reached for a small packet. “It will be slightly painful, but you will feel better.” She paused. “Is this acceptable?”

She had no idea what she would do if Rey said no.

Again, the scavenger’s eyes bore into Phasma’s before she nodded her assent.

Rey seemed to watch the drip insertion with keen interest, but once inserted, she began to nod off. Phasma eyed the work table, but the girl’s hand rested atop her armoured one. Tears ran down the scavenger’s cheeks.

Then Phasma did something that was not even a technical violation.

“Rey, why are you here?” It was literally none of her business, but Phasma could not stop herself.

Rey sobbed, curling into a ball. She looked like a small child.

“I don’t know.” She was weeping now, weeping even as she fell into her exhaustion.

As she slept, Phasma returned to her duties at the workstation. She _had_ to return to her duties, but they didn’t seem to help anymore. Ever since FN-2187 she had found herself somehow changed. It was as if a deep dread had settled within her, mutinous and resilient. It was as if a voice, which until now had been silently whispering, had suddenly started to scream.

_This is not right. You know this is wrong._


	14. Shifting Paradigms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** This chapter contains references to food/weight which may ED trigger.***
> 
> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Rey has survived her brush with death, but not before Kylo Ren has gone on a First Order killing spree with his new lightsaber, Sith-style. Luckily Luke is able to subdue him before he does irrevocable harm. 
> 
> Meanwhile Phasma is deeply troubled at the First Order's treatment of an inconsequential scavenger girl.

Leia observed Rey’s grainy face from the Falcon’s near useless gangplank security footage, but her features were near inscrutable. It was foolish and she knew that clearer picture would tell her nothing, but she longed to be able to somehow communicate with this girl.

She turned to Han.

“What else–?”

The smuggler huffed. “Look, I just told you I only spoke with her for a couple of minutes.”

Han was _sulking_. He’d been taken aboard her ship, but she’d been preoccupied with the assault and various Resistance matters decidedly more urgent than seeing her errant husband and the accompanying flustering that would have resulted as he observed her with that stupid smirk on his face. Still, it was clear Han did not take kindly to being ignored, which was ironic, given the circumstances.

Leia just pursed her lips and waited. Her husband could never bear a silence for too long, so before long he began to talk again, predictably attempting a joke in poor taste.

“I mean, I don’t _think_ she’s after the royal title if that’s what you’re asking.”

She shot him a _very_ unimpressed look.

Han sighed. “Look, she was young Leia, but she had a bit of bite to her, wasn’t very impressed with Chewie and I when we first met.”

_That makes two of us._

Han was waiting for that sharp rejoinder, but when it didn’t come he simply continued.

“And she’s smart– I mean aside from being with Ben– she did some fairly high level maintenance of the Falcon–” Han glanced at Leia’s face before changing the subject, “but you should have seen them together, Leia. He was…”

_What?_

“Gentle. Like our son.”   

A lump in her throat.

“I’m going to– ”

“Give him time Leia, he wasn’t in a good state when I last saw him.”

Yes, Han had already told her that part, as had Poe before she’d sent him and Chewie off to debrief an obviously very starstruck ex-Stormtrooper. Still, she sent a probing thought towards Luke.

Another stern push back.

_Still not ready to see you._

Really?

Leia tried to control her temper. It seemed both her husband and brother were intent on treating her like a moron, Han buying time for Luke to ‘prepare’ her son for her viewing. As if she could maintain _any_ illusions of what she might encounter down in the cells, Rey or no. But no, they seemed to think she was expecting to find her son down there, perhaps with some injured creature he had smuggled off the Falcon to keep as a pet. That somehow, she, General of the Resistance and orchestrator of some of the bloodiest operations in galactic history, needed to be protected.

 _He’s my son_. She thought bitterly. _He resembles me most._

She glanced again at the image of the girl. Young, naïve and likely no idea who she had tied herself to _._ _That_ sounded familiar as well. Bitterness rose within her, only cut off by her husband’s words as he grasped her hand.

“He saved our lives, Leia. On the Falcon. He could’ve let us die and then contacted the Order, but he didn’t. He… look I didn’t mean what I said before I left, Leia. I…”

 _Too much Vader in him._ He had said that.

She shook her head. “It was Snoke Han. It was other things too, but Snoke turned our boy against us.”

 _Our boy._ It seemed a lifetime ago. Leia looked into her husband’s eyes.

_Those damn eyes._

He spoke. “I never stopped loving you, both of you.”

Han had leaned in, his face open and honest. She leant forward too, their eyes level.

“I know.”

And with that, she stormed off, ignoring Han’s frustrated bark as she slammed her mind into her twin’s.

_~I’m seeing my son Luke, whether you think he’s ready or not.~_

A bemused tendril back.

~ _As you wish.~_

As she tracked down to the cells, Leia wondered.

_Will I see Ben, or Kylo Ren?_

_\--_

_Fucking Kylo Ren._

Poe would be the first to admit he wasn’t Kylo Ren’s biggest fan. Sure, some of it was jealousy (Leia had basically adopted _him_ as her son), but Poe liked to think the bulk of his dislike had to do with his predilection for mass murder.

_Oh but don’t worry Poe, now he’s infatuated with a vulnerable scavenger girl, so everything’s cool because of the Force or whatever. You wouldn’t understand._

Poe snorted.

Even before he joined the First Order, he’d never really clicked with Ben Solo. As a kid, he’d been weird, standoffish and unbearably haughty. And now, as if it wasn’t enough that he’d been personally subjected to the man’s invasions before, he had to drag an incredibly tired Finn to yet _another_ meeting once the General was done being emotionally browbeaten by her son.

He took Finn to mess in the meantime, and they had just finished their meal as Poe eyed a muttering Han in the entryway. He ignored his curiosity. The General would summon him when she summoned him.

He looked to Finn.

“I’m so sorry you haven’t had a chance to rest yet buddy. I have a double room – there’s a spare bunk in there. We’ll head there soon.”

Finn smiled. “No worries, we trained long hours in the Order as well.”

A pang. _Of course you did. I’m such an ass._

The ex-trooper continued.  “I don’t see why you need me though if you have Ren. I was just in sanitation.”

_We don’t know we have Ren._

“Kylo Ren’s at the top. The people at the top have no attention to detail – they don’t know how anything works, they just know it works and that’s all they care about. Besides you’re a hero, you should bask in the Princess’s praise.”

Finn went bright red. He’d had an ‘incident’ with Leia earlier, most of which was unintelligible but did involve Finn using the words “my Lady” to Leia’s (and his own) obvious amusement. The ex-trooper lowered his head to rest it shamefully on the mess table.

Poe just laughed.

“The first time I met the Princess it was after I defected too.”

“Really?” Finn mumbled hopefully, his mouth still squashed against the table.

“Yeah, brought a whole squadron of the New Republic Starfleet to her door too. She _loved_ that.”

Poe rose and held out a hand to Finn.

“Coming?”

Finn clasped it before he even asked where they were headed. It didn’t take long until they were seated on a small knoll, just outside the base entrance. It was a mild evening and Poe drew in the fresh air through his nostrils.

“I come here to relax.”

Finn nodded. “I could use some of that.”

A silence, long yet affable, stretched out as both men looked up at the starry sky.

“Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you were the one… you know, uh, to find me –I mean us! _Us._ BB-8 and me. So yes. I guess. That was good?” Finn spoke very fast, flustered again.

Poe just smiled, a warm flush radiating though his veins.

“Me too.”

He looked at his hand.

Finn hadn't stopped holding it.

\---

Ben wrung his hands in an attempt to ward off his anguish.

He didn’t know when he had slept, no doubt the Old Man’s work, but he awoke in a resistance Force cell, cuffs around his wrists. He sat with his knees slightly splayed and his head down as he tried to rally what little Force flitted though the barriers. It was frustrating.

_~She’s still alive.~_

_Luke_. He felt him in the cell with him, meditating.

“I know.” Kylo responded somewhat tersely, aware that his thoughts were easy pickings in his current state.

_~Your mother will be here soon.~_

He had no idea what to feel about that right now. Where anger consumed him before he slept now he just felt desolate. It was all too familiar.

“How many times must I go through this?” Ben spoke aloud.

_~Until you learn.~_

Scorn rose. Kylo slammed the Jedi with a flurry of his emotions. It was passion, anger, confusion, longing, self-loathing. It was not the Light. It was Rey.

 _I love her Old Man. I will not give that up for your_   _pathetic teachings._

But Luke was not cowed.

_~What about for Rey? Would you give it up for her?~_

_That_ gave him pause.

Sweet Rey. Surely, he would give her anything, even that. Yet, he couldn’t imagine _not_ loving her. It was like she was interwoven into his very being – he could not pull that thread without unravelling his very existence.

_I cannot give this up. What is done cannot be undone._

And yet, there was a concession.

_But it need never affect her._

He would suffer in silence, contain the maelstrom forever within the veritable monkshood of the Jedi Order, let every whispered prayer to her die on his lips before he ever spoke his truth. He would die inside, live the slowest, most tormented existence if that was what she needed. He would do it.

_For her._

~ _Then perhaps there is hope for you yet.~_

Kylo was about to retort that he couldn’t give a shit what his uncle thought when he felt a faint fluctuation in the Force. Were he fully capable, the change would have felt like a slap in the face.

He opened his eyes.

_Mother._

“Ben.”

She had aged, as had his father, yet her eyes still kept that piercing quality that made him instantly want to avert his gaze. Had she always been so small? He had no idea what to call her, what to even say– 

“I know about the girl.”

No small talk. Good.

“Then you know everything you need to turn the screws.”

His mother frowned. “You would betray your master?”

Kylo let out a harsh laugh. “Is that so surprising? It’s hardly the first time.”

Her expression changed. Sadness. He looked past her.

“Ben, why–?”

_Because I had nightmares, visions of so much worse. Because I believed it was grandfather’s will. Because I was thoughtless and scared and… fooled._

“Does it matter?”

He braced himself for her anger. But it did not come. Instead he felt her hand on his.

_Pity._

Ben froze for a time before he squeezed back. When she next spoke, he could hear her tears.

“I can get you to Starkiller, I can help you. I _want_ to help you. But afterwards, I can’t guarantee your protection. Your crimes…”

 _Are too great._ He knew this. It did not matter.

“What about Rey? Can you protect her?”

He could feel her eyes on his face for a time before she nodded. “Yes, I promise I will.”

“She doesn’t have a family, doesn’t have anyone, I–”

_Please look after her._

He could feel his heart pulse rapidly as his lungs began to constrict. He had fucked this up so badly. It had been so simple in Jakku, so perfect. How could have thought it would be so easy? How could he ever have thought things would work out? When had anything, _anything_ he had done _ever_ worked out? He destroyed everything he touched. He was worthless, worthless–

“–Ben! Stop that!” His mother’s arms were around him now. He was surprised when he realised he held her too.

For a long time they stayed there, both of them sitting in silence.

~ _I still love you_.~ She whispered in the Force.

He knew this now, knew it himself that she could no less love him than he could Rey. It was the simplest concept in the galaxy, and yet it had eluded him for so long. Why?

“Snoke.” His mother sobbed. “It was him Ben, he used you, made you into this.”

Kylo shook his head. “No mother. I still made choices, I still did things, I’m still...”

_Angry. So angry._

She nodded. “I know. And I don’t know if I can ever forgive you. But I need your help now Ben… and so does Rey.”

Ben met his mother’s eyes again. They were red and wet, he was sure his were a mirror.

“What do you need?”

His mother began to right herself. “We have a meeting about Starkiller very soon. I’d like you to come with me.”

There was a short pause before he answered.

“I will… but not quite yet. I need… a few moments.”

She nodded, but Ben continued.

“I can’t let that dickhead pilot see me like _this_.”

His mother’s eyes widened and briefly betrayed a moment of shock. Then, clearly unbidden, her lips morphed into a reproachful smile.

_~These are the first steps.~_

_Shut up, Old Man_.

But across the room, Luke smirked amiably.

_~That wasn’t me.~_

_More voices. Great._

\---

Rey awoke to low voices over Silver’s (she’d named her after her suit) comm.

As she stretched, she found that she already felt a lot better. Her chest still ached and she found it difficult to stop coughing, but the sourness in her stomach was gone. Across from her, she heard the soldier shift in her seat.

Rey wanted to direct her actions and investigate her surroundings but head still felt very foggy. Was it faintness or the absence of the Force? She had never realised her reliance on it until those cuffs had gone on. Now it was like trying to grasp sand with three fingers – she could feel the Force, but she couldn’t hold onto it.

She tested her limbs before she rose. She wasn’t restrained, but for how long? She feared returning to that man.

 _General Hux._ Her mind supplied.

Rey shivered as both fear and hatred coursed through her. Even without the Force to guide her, she knew instinctively there was something very wrong with the General.

_Hunger._

Yes, Hux was starving. A starving man with unlimited resources looking to satisfy an appetite that only grew the more it was fed. The fear rose.

_No._

Rey pushed him from her mind. She did not want to remember _that_. As her own stomach growled with more conventional hunger, she recalled the stack of portions and eyed Silver. The Stormtrooper had replaced her helmet atop her head at some point as she slept, but Rey continued to marvel at how tall she was – it seemed humans generally could get much bigger than she’d ever imagined.

She pointed to the portions.

“How much can I have?” Rey’s instinct was to snatch them all.

“As much as you want.” The woman paused. “You are underweight, likely due to your previous lifestyle. The medics have ordered you gain weight before you can commence your… previous routine. The recommendation is three servings per sitting and three to four sittings a day.”

_Previous routine._

Pain. Burning. Gasping. Screaming. Blood rushed around her ears as she panicked, but Silver continued.

“Of course, you might find that amount makes you feel ill.” Another pause. “I’d recommend eating by the refresher in case you find this to be the case. It’s been cleaned accordingly.”

Rey snapped back from her terror and into reality. Surely the trooper realised she would simply dispose of the food if it meant avoiding Hux. Or was that her intent? She wished she could look the Silver in the eyes. Was she imagining meaning in that tone or was the solider simply an idiot?

“What–?” 

But the soldier cut her off. “–It would be normal not to eat for maybe two days considering how sick you are. After that you’d need to begin to show some progress, even if it were slow, in order for me not to be required to alert the medics.”

Rey heart raced. No, this was definitely some kind of code, she was sure of it. Silver was trying to warn her not to recover too quickly. She put down the portions she held.

“I’m not hungry, actually. I still feel ill.”

An obvious lie, given her attitude mere seconds ago.

An unnaturally long silence followed. Fear struck Rey, had she misunderstood?

But after a time, the woman simply nodded. “You should at least try one serve, by the refresher. Let me know if you cannot keep it down. I have work to attend to here.” Her tone was business-like.

_OK…_

Rey went through the motions of preparing her portion, before immediately dumping it down the refresher. Aside from being out of view, she made no other attempts to conceal her behaviour. When she emerged, the trooper seemed absorbed in her work.

“I threw up.” She said flatly.

Silver nodded then spoke, as if to herself. “Logging that the prisoner was compliant however nutritional quota was not met due to residual nausea.”

She paused, then spoke again, almost offhandedly.

“Ignorance is one thing, deceit another.”

Rey could but nod.

Deceit. Had it not been the theme of her life?  No one in the galaxy truly cared for one another, Rey pondered. Yes, even Silver must have her own reasons for keeping her from Hux, just as Ben–

No. Not Ben. _Kylo Ren._

The unwelcome thought flushed her mind with anguish. It was like a physical pain to think of him, like a harsh tearing in her chest, so violent and painful it hurt to take a breath.

But to survive she had to face it, did she not? ‘Ben’ did not care for her. His behaviour throughout their time together should have forewarned her of that, had she only been more alert. She had known nothing of him, and he had not told her. It was clear now that Kylo Ren had _used_ her, almost in every way, until he could leave her to find some more permanent solution.

That was why she had held her breath with Hux, hoping to drown. She believed the General’s words – her fate meant nothing to Kylo Ren.

_And yet still you pine. How pathetic._

She did pine. Rey could not help it, it seemed. She still seemed to want Ben, her body still responded when she bathed in her own tender memories.

_So beautiful._

Rey bit back her emotion.

_No. You will not cry again. You will NEVER be that weak again._

Silver stirred, a new drip in her hands and… something else.

A helmet-like device of some kind. As if reading her mind, the trooper spoke.

“It projects holovids. The General has supplied you with various First Order material for your perusal…” The trooper hesitated, “the subject matter concerns the career and feats of Kylo Ren.”

Rey said nothing. The moment hung tense in the air, and she almost felt as though she could sense Silver’s intense interest.

_This could all still be a trick._

Silver broke the silence. “You don’t need to review the materials just yet if you still feel–”

_No._

Rey snatched the device.

“I’ll look.”

_Study. Learn. Survive._

Maybe this would douse the painful yearning, smash the last part of her until she was beyond fear and pain, beyond her foolish fantasies and puerile mistakes. Even if she couldn’t sever her connection with Ben, maybe these holos would at least change its nature. Maybe they would mangle and disfigure it into something less pathetic, less shameful, than her love for a monster.

Something in the recesses of Rey’s mind quivered.

 _~Hatred.~_ It supplied.

Yes. Hatred.

If she could not stop loving Ben, maybe Rey could _hate_ Kylo Ren.


	15. Bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Poe and Finn's friendship proceeds as expected... adorably. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Leia and her son finally meet again in an emotional reunion. 
> 
> Poor Rey is still with the First Order, although she thinks she may have an ally in the Amazonian Stormtrooper, 'Silver'. Even as she pines for the man she knows as Ben however Rey is beginning to develop a strong hatred for his alter ego, Kylo Ren.

Han hated these meetings.

Blah blah blah “bigger than the Death Star” blah blah blah “thermal oscillator” blah blah blah “blow up the Hosnian system…”

_Wait, what?_

Ben was talking now. His son had been uncharacteristically calm since entering with Leia over two hours ago, though neither one of their faces betrayed what had occurred in _their_ meeting. It irked him. Ever since Ben was a toddler, Han had always found himself the odd one out at the dining table.

_Stupid magical powers._

His son continued, his low voice chillingly detached.

 “…That’s the plan as far as I was aware. Cripple the Resistance by destroying the seat of the New Republic.”

“But that would kill _billions_ of sentients!” Akbar was flabbergasted.

Ben nodded. “It would also extinguish Resistance morale and completely remove a competing government in an instant.”

He paused, and Han could see he was debating whether to add something else. He spoke again.

“It was not a plan I supported.”

The smuggler raised an eyebrow. _Kid, I hope that’s true, I really do._

Han trained his eyes to Poe, noting the two men eying each other. It was clear Poe was about to interject, and Han prepared for them to jump across the table and begin fighting at any second. Although, as he approached his second day of almost no sleep, he wasn’t sure he’d actually try to stop them. It was obvious someone needed to either kiss or hit _someone_ , and he was pretty sure Ben wasn’t Poe’s type.

“But you would have gone along with it anyway.” Poe shot back.

_There it is._

“If the Resistance had the same weapon, would _you_ not fire it?” Ben was making a show of inspecting his fingernails, clearly aware his apparent disinterest goaded the pilot.

“Depends, can you target just one person?”

“No, I doubt the most advanced space station in the history of the galaxy allows you to mash the controls–”

“–Yes, because _you_ are the epitome calm concentration in battle–”

“–Funny, I don’t recall _you_ ever interrogating _me_ –” 

“–Oh I think you’ll be skipping that part pal, I–”

But Poe had caught Leia’s eyes.

“…I invite the General to please give her opinion on the matter of the Hosnian system.”

 _Smooth_. Han concealed a laugh with a cough.

But Leia pressed on, her tone slightly clipped. “Thank you, Poe. It is clear given this information an assault on Starkiller must happen sooner rather than later.”

Han got ready. He’d appear reluctant of course, but secretly he always enjoyed this part. He opened his mouth–

Ben spoke first. “The Falcon will need to fly _under_ Starkiller’s shields while a ground crew disables them for a major assault.”

_Hey, that’s my line!_

“Well Han?” The Princess was glaring at him and Han’s mouth went momentarily dry. He was still awed by her ability to cow a room.

He nodded. “I can do it, but I’ll need the kid. Er… both of them.” Finn would be useful too.

The General turned to Finn. “You’ve been so brave Finn, I can’t ask anymore of you, but–”

“–I’ll do it… I _want_ to do it.” The trooper nodded his assent, his face determined. Something passed between him and the pilot.

 _Like flying with horny teenagers._ Han sighed.

 “Ok, Han, Chewie, you’ll take Ben and Finn to the planet surface. Poe, you’ll command the Resistance fleet. I’ll attempt to evacuate as many resources as possible from Hosnia–”

But Poe still had something to say.

“General, I hate to be that guy, but–”

“You’re questioning my decision to send Kylo Ren to Starkiller.”

The pilot nodded, and the tension in the room was almost visible. He was clearly not alone.

Leia nodded. “It is a fair criticism. But, as it stands, our intelligence indicates we will need an advanced code to take down those shield generators. Deploying someone with the Force–”

“–Why not Luke?”                                 

Almost imperceptibly, Leia’s nostrils flared. Han held his breath. Did this kid have no sense of self-preservation?

But Ben spoke instead. “The main objective of the Knights of Ren is the deliverance of Skywalker to the Supre– to Snoke. Bringing Luke would play into his hands.”

Ben paused, his eyes momentarily looking  _through_ the pilot.

“You’re also worried I will abandon the Resistance once I secure Rey, that we will re-join the Order together.”

“I told you to stay out–”

“–I feel them torturing her.” Ben’s voice was unnaturally level. “I feel her pain sometimes, hear her voice as a far-off scream…” He paused briefly his voice so quiet Han strained to hear it. “You were at Takodana. You know I will not allow the Order to keep her.”

Han was unsure if that was reassuring or not. Kylo Ren untethered had frightened him unlike anything he had ever witnessed.  His was a singular, obsessive objective.

_If the girl dies…_

He must have drifted too long in that thought, because suddenly everyone was getting up to make various preparations over the next few days.

Ben was escorted out by guard, but he caught Luke and Leia on his way out.

“Is that normal, that feely Force thing Ben was talking about with Rey?”

Luke shook his head. “Not over this distance, no.”

_Great._

He eyed his wife. “You tear him a new one?”

Leia snorted. “One of us has to be the disciplinarian.” Her lip quirked. “You can give him _the talk.”_

Han laughed. “I thought you wanted grandchildren?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “I _want_ a drink. I’ve set up the spare room.”

_Spare room._

Han had been expecting to bunk in the Falcon once they were finished discussing Ben. Perhaps Leia was not as pissed off with him as he thought.

“Lead on Princess. Chewie?”

*I’m tired. I’m going to the Falcon.*

“Luke?”

“Haven’t you been up for hours Han?”

The smuggler nodded. “Yes, but you know I’ll never pass up an opportunity to get a Princess drunk.”

_And to hear about my son._

Leia laughed.

Han had forgotten how much he missed that sound.

\---

Kylo ignored the roaring sounds in his ears.

At last, he had made it through Starkiller to Rey.

She had been in the Knights Quarters, _his_ quarters, her slim back was towards him, her body clad in dark robes. They oddly suited her, in a perverse way.

“Kylo Ren.”

Her voice was low. He felt a rush of sheer _want._ He moved closer needing to touch her, but Rey spun around.

**_Slap_ **

Well, he deserved th–

But immediately her lips were on his, desperate and wanting.

Even as his face stung and his head swam with confusion, Kylo found he could not deny her. Her fingers painfully pulled at his hair and he heard rather than felt himself rip her front tunic as she gasped into his ear, her tongue teasing his lobe.

_~I want you.~_

Already absolutely, _painfully_ hard, he pushed her backwards onto his bed.

“I want you too.”

_Oh Rey, so beautiful._

“Rey–” He breathed.

But by now Rey’s tongue had found his again and the thought fell away. Almost all thoughts fell away. They needed to escape, they should leave, but Rey had him in his thrall and Kylo was absolutely powerless. She was a _goddess_ – her chest was pale as moonlight and undulating underneath him, shiny with sweat and utterly mesmerising. Suddenly, he could feel her need as harshly as his own, wet and demanding and irresistible.

It had to be quenched.

Intently, he drove his hardness against her and savoured Rey’s keening cry of frustration as he ground against her only to abruptly cease as she began to move with him.

~ _Patience.~_

Kylo smirked at her as he used his teeth to remove one of his gloves, freeing that hand to yank away her lower robes and render her completely bare beneath his gaze. He ignored her own forceful hands as Rey tried to push him quickly downwards to her want, in favour of tasting her skin, her pink nipples soft and pliable beneath him. She was impossible to resist.

_So, so beautiful._

His other hand dove down to her blushing lips, his thumb tracing concentric circles around her sensitive bud, as his fingers brushed the wetness.

Rey moaned.

Or did he?

The link between them was devouring itself, creating a feedback loop so strong that he could not long disregard his need to _taste_ her, even as he drank in the image of this beautiful creature writhing underneath him, _for_ him. Keeping his thumb in motion, Kylo dipped two fingers inside her with little resistance, only to bring them back to his mouth as he locked eyes with Rey, his tongue running over them. Rey bit her lip as her eyes followed the action.

The connection _pulsed_.

Kylo needed no more encouragement. He leant down, tongue replacing is thumb as he plunged his fingers back insider her slick folds, feeling Rey contract around them as she made a wanting, almost mewling sound. He wanted more of that sound but her thighs were too close to his face.

Kylo felt the slightest flutter of self-consciousness in the bond.

_~NO.~_

He used his free arm to hoist one of her legs over his shoulder while the crook of the other forced her other leg aside. There would be no shame, no hiding from _him_. Even now, even close as this, he wanted _more._

Somehow, he fed his own excitement back to her.

~ _Fuck Rey, you taste so good.~_

“Uh…Kylo…” Rey moaned.

He moaned too, the vibration echoing across Rey’s skin as he felt himself twitch with need. Her legs were shuddering now, so unbearably close and sensitive she was starting to ache. Another time, Kylo promised himself, he’d use that, tease it out until he’d heard her entire extensive vocabulary at every breathy, wanting pitch.

But this time his tongue simply flickered knowingly, his fingers curling in unison as Rey’s breathing became erratic.

 _“_ Kylo, unh, Ben…”

_~Come for me Rey.~_

“Ungh!”

Rey was beyond words. She came violently and messily, tensing tightly around his fingers as she did so.

Ben’s head was swimming in a gamut of sensations as surfaced, still unbearably hard yet stunned by the intensity of her pleasure.

“I want you.” His voice was low and commanding.

_I need you._

His veins were aflame with desire, with _need_ as he caught her lips, surprised to feel her teeth, sharp and exciting while her hands fumbled with his robes. Stars, even now it was almost too much. She needed to know what she did to him. He had to _tell_ her, tell her how much he wanted this, wanted _her_ , his sweet Rey. Tell her so she could know with absolute certainty that he lived and breathed for her, that she _owned_ him, body and soul.

“Rey, I lo–”

But suddenly he could not talk.

_The Force._

Rey was not letting him talk. Instead she rolled over, straddling him.

“Don’t talk. I don’t want you to talk.”

The sensation of her wanton rutting against him was unbelievable, but her words settled treacherously in his mind, diffusing the lust that until now had been sweetly choking him.

_No._

He was going to talk. Kylo broke free from the stupor.

“Rey –”

He reached a hand up to graze her cheek, but she slapped it away.

“NO!”

 _~Let me in.~_ He tried the force.

_~No. This is MY dream!~_

The room seemed to be dissolving now, and Rey was slipping away. His hands grabbed her hips, but they seemed to go _through_ her as she spoke.

“Don’t talk to me. Don’t ruin this. You lied to me, _Kylo Ren._ You used me, then you _left_ me!”

_No my love, never._

How could she think that? He tried to sit up, to chase her as she drew away, somehow there and not there.

“No Rey, no I’m coming back for you, I am!”

Rey brought her head up then, her eyes very dark and angry as she regarded him. Then her face contorted in rage.

“LIAR!”

With a start, Kylo woke up, the words still echoing in his head.

_LIAR._

He inhaled deeply.

_A dream, yet somehow not a dream._

Then the brutal truth hit him.

That had been _Rey. His_ Rey, and she had slipped through his fingers before he even realised.

Kylo screamed in frustration, then began to tear his cell apart.

\---

Luke’s eyes shot open.

Ben was in a great deal of distress down in the cells. It had woken him.

He stretched out with the Force. Leia was awake too, but less so, and he felt her bleary consciousness brush his with concern.

 _~I’ll get it.~_ He reassured.

~ _I can–~_

_~You should sleep.~_

She was too exhausted. Even as he sent the thought, he felt her drift off, one final bemused thought settling in her lethargic mind.

~ _Haven’t we done this before?~_

Luke gave a small smile as he reached for his robes. Yes, they had done this before.

When Ben was born Han had predictably freaked out and accepted some dubious haul off-planet, leaving his new wife both exhausted and devastated. Luke had returned then – he’d taken turns tending to the baby at night, and sometimes cleaning up the galaxy during the days, her bad days. It had been the first extended period of time he’d connected with Leia, his twin, and not Leia the Image. It had been peaceful, for him.

_The Force was strong, even then._

He remembered Ben’s screams clattering against his and his mother’s minds, a habit that continued for some years, even after Han had returned and everything should have been perfect. Luke had stayed with them, ostensibly remaining as a concerned Jedi ‘Master’ and dedicated brother, but secretly it was because he found it impossible to leave the bright little boy he held in his arms every night. It had been too confusing for Ben though, and resulted in a particularly nasty fight with Han after the toddler had called Luke ‘Dad’ over his errant father. It was the final straw for the surprisingly insecure smuggler, already alienated by his wife’s rank and the absence of the Force.

So Luke left.

And when he next saw Ben, he was much changed from the boisterous toddler he remembered. He was angry, fierce, and prone to fits of moodiness more reminiscent of a teenager than a young boy. He still had nightmares, but he had long since outgrown the need for familial soothing. Instead, he would practice drills or run through forms, physically exhaust himself until his body was simply unable to respond to the terror that roamed his subconscious.

_I should have known then._

Luke berated himself, not for the first time. He had overlooked the darkness as Ben had grown and become quiet and reserved, seemingly the perfect student. He had mistaken silence for peace, isolation for dedication.

_I failed him. I failed them all._

Luke descended to the cells.

Ben (or was it Kylo’s?) knuckles were bloody, the cell a mess of the few items that once adorned it. His nephew was still in the process of systematically crushing the steel bunk frame when he noticed Luke’s presence.

Luke raised a brow to the blood dripping from Ben’s hands.

“Does that actually help?”

“I suppose I should meditate and _wish_ the situation better?” Ben bit back.

_Is this what you thought when we sat in silence?_

Luke sighed. “You still have nightmares.”

Ben shook his head. “Not recently, not with–” He stopped.

_Not with Rey._

Her name echoed in Ben’s consciousness like another heartbeat. Thoughts of the lonely scavenger girl consumed his former pupil and his unguarded emotions oscillated wildly.

“It was not a nightmare.” Ben interrupted Luke’s pondering. “She was there. Actually there!” His anger flared.

_Actually there._

“Tell me.”

Ben regarded Luke warily, but his need for guidance appeared to override his distaste for conversing with his old Master.

“I was having a dream. Rey was there. We were– it was a dream.”

His nephew’s mind clamped suddenly down, thoughts behind a barrier of discomfiture Luke recognised.

 _One of those dreams_.

He had no wish to probe further.

Ben continued, his ears red. “Then it was _her_. It wasn’t just my dream, she was in my head and I didn’t realise. I didn’t get a chance to talk and she thinks–”

“It’s Force bond.” Luke interjected quickly, hoping to spare what was left of the cell.

It was not a revelation that surprised the Jedi. He had sensed her Force signature within him on Takodana, like a lingering scent, a thin film coating the threads of his being.

Ben looked questioningly.

“It’s similar to the link between Master and Apprentice. You know of this.”

_Snoke._

That cretinous beast had long communicated emotions, thoughts and images across space to Ben’s detriment. Had he understood this yet? Had he accepted it?

“It’s not the same.” Ben shook his head.

Luke agreed. “A Force Bond is more intense; it is permanent. Through these Bonds the Force can flow easily and across long distances, often without conscious intent, as does love, as does pain.” He paused. “The more the connection grows, the more powerful this effect becomes… and dangerous.”

“Like on Takodana. I felt like I had died, like…”

Ben contemplated before he took a sharp intake of breath.

“This could kill her.”

_This could kill you._

But Ben spoke again. “You have one too, don’t you?”

_Leia._

Luke nodded.

Ben shook his head with a harsh laugh.

“I always did wonder how she did that. Now I know.”

“You could have asked.” Luke spoke softly.

“Yes, because you were always so forthcoming.” He sneered.

_So angry._

Luke tried again. “You could talk to Rey like we do, with practice.”

His nephew’s internal struggle was almost comically obvious on his unmasked face. He loathed appearing weak, yet desperately required instruction. In the end his need to connect with the girl quickly won out. Kylo’s fists curled.

“What do I do?”

Luke met his eyes. They were bloodshot and black.

“You _sleep_ Ben, you’re too exhausted to try anything tonight.” He paused. “You know this.”

The Jedi felt a tide of anger rise and recede. He suspected the effort of the dream, whatever it entailed, had been extremely taxing to maintain.

“Tomorrow.”

Luke nodded. “Would you like another cell?” The bed frame was a mangled mess of steel.

“The floor will suffice.”

Luke observed him for a time before he felt a familiar presence.

~ _Well, he has the suffering down.~_ Ben’s namesake mused.

_I suppose you have some tips?_

_~You know my opinions on this matter.~_ Obi Wan was cryptic as ever.

_It’s too soon. He’s too fragile._

_~Regardless, their fates are inescapably intertwined. Either he will find out, or she will. Are you prepared to risk another revelation for the sake of buying time?~_

Luke prickled. He’d waited to long tell Ben of Vader, and as a result he had lost control of the entire situation when his lineage had been revealed publicly on the floor of the Senate of the New Republic. It was a memory he could still barely tug the edges of.

Obi Wan went on. _~I could tell him, you know. He has surfaced enough that direct contact is possible.~_

 _That_ surprised Luke.

He looked into the eyes of his first Master, the small crease of his forehead more notable now that he just had seen its facsimile inside his nephew’s mind.

_No. Even if the chance is lost, we cannot jeopardize his sanity so. He hangs by a thread._

Luke paused, willing his thoughts to be true.

_He will forgive me._

_~But will she forgive him?~_ Obi Wan’s face was sombre. ~ _You wish to save one, but you could lose the other with the same decision just as easily._ ~

_So what choice do I have?_

Obi Wan just smiled resignedly.

~ _None. You have none at all.~_


	16. Energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** This chapter contains references to food/weight which may ED trigger.***
> 
> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> With the help of Kylo Ren, the Resistance formulates a plan to take down Starkiller base before the destruction of the Hosnian system.
> 
> Ben and Rey share a steamy dream together, and Luke reveals to his nephew that he and Rey have developed a Force bond. Though, it irks him, Kylo Ren accepts his uncle's offer to train him in the hope that he might be able to communicate with Rey, whose mental health is rapidly deteriorating.

Snoke had observed the girl with interest from afar.

Even Force cuffed, it seemed the thread, that small tether that bound her to his absent apprentice, remained unbound.

_Interesting._

Not for the first time, Snoke sneered at the memory of his last audience with Kylo Ren. That fool boy’s gullibility had left this girl, this _Rey_ , completely unguarded. Even now, he felt her unfocussed confusion as she pondered her dream, seemingly unaware their previous connection was anything but her subconscious musings. His mouth twisted.

It was too… _perfect._

In front of him, the General quivered.

Oh yes, he was still here, wasn’t he? Surely more cowed than usual after his unfortunate misstep, yet he could still sense his desire to enjoy the girl rolling off him in seething waves. Snoke was tempted to grant his wish, but it would not do to be too rash – something about her seemed to test the General's his usually tight control and she was still too physically delicate for the myriad of taxing… ‘activities’ he could see in his underling's mind.

_And too valuable._

The girl was strong with the Force in addition to being the object of his apprentice’s… fascination. She seemed susceptible to his intrusions, yes, but if she could be bent, her rage moulded? The First Order would be unstoppable. The return of Kylo Ren would be assured, and he would be easily controlled – the girl’s hatred would sear him through the bond and herself with it.

“General.”

He allowed time for the redhead to scramble to his feet. 

“Tomorrow, you will have the girl escorted to the practice floor. I will install a Force barrier accordingly.”

The General was silent. Snoke brushed the edges of his thoughts. Concern.

“You disagree with me General?”

“Is it wise to train her so soon? Her body–”

“She is pragmatic by nature. I doubt she will overtax herself so easily.”

The General nodded. “Do you intend to see to her personally?”

_Jealousy._

Inwardly Snoke sneered. As if the General had any _true_ power. Still, tempers were to be maintained. Until they weren’t.

“No.” He paused. “It would be imprudent to reveal myself to her now. It is important she does not see Ren as a subordinate.”

“Of course my leader… There is also the matter of the outstanding materials, concerning her family...”

Oh how his General _itched_ for another chance to play with his new toy. That would have to be dealt with, but not now.

“I find your lack of self-control when it comes to the girl… disturbing. You will await my instructions.”

The General cringed at the censure as he was dismissed.

_Besides, we have yet to properly stoke that flame._

The girl still desired Kylo Ren despite herself, and, not for the first time, Snoke was grateful that humans were complex in their wants. He needed that link fortified _before_ he turned it inside out and against them. Oh, how Kylo Ren would feel his displeasure then, when next he fell under Snoke’s boot. He and his precious Rey would be forever tethered to the Darkness, a devastating mixture of longing and hatred doomed to annihilate itself, and the galaxy with it.

Snoke sat back in his throne.

 _It does not do to get ahead of oneself._ He chastised.

Yes, now was the time to wait silently and patiently in the shadows.

_And revel in the Dark._

\---

“You’re too steeped in the Dark.”

 _So is she._ Ben bit back a retort.

“This will not be an instantaneous process.” His old Master sighed. “Perhaps we should take a break.”

It had been _hours_. Rigorous hours. Kylo had brushed Rey maybe three times, each time forced unceremoniously back into his own mind with no more effort than it too to bat a fly. It was devastating, but he concealed the emotion from his uncle.

“No.”

“This isn’t the same as with Snoke, Ben.” Luke gestured to the small area of grass they had settled in. “You will not be able knock down this wall simply by slamming yourself into it.”

“But it feels like she’s blocking me out… with ease!” He blurted insecurely. Snoke would have punished him for such a display.

_So weak. No wonder she does not want you._

But his uncle simply nodded, his face sympathetic.

“That may be the case.”

“Then I need to–”

“–You need to accept it.” Luke interrupted. 

_Never._

His rage rose. “I must be stronger than her. There has to be another way.”

Luke looked him in the eyes. “You could Force your way into her mind, perhaps. How receptive do you think she’d be then?”

_It would not be like that._

“I could make her see.” He pressed.

“Like Snoke made you see? Like he makes her see?” Luke’s expression remained neutral.

Kylo burned with shame.

“Of course not.” He paused.

_Fuck you._

“But there is a difference between dark and wrong, and light and right.”

Luke’s eyes were closed again. “There is also a difference between discipline and control.”

 “So I am to leave Rey to the mercy of fate? Is that honestly your suggestion?”

“My suggestion is that following your anger and painfully battering her mind plays directly into Snoke’s hands.”

He was right of course. Infuriatingly, calmly, fucking _Jedi-ly_ right. Kylo swallowed a retort. It would do little good, in fact he had the distinct impression Luke _enjoyed_ him losing his temper.

His stomach growled. It had been bothering him all day.

_Rey is hungry._

Ben realised the fact with a pang. He felt slightly sick.

His stomach growled again.

“Shall I alert Finn?” Luke offered.

Kylo rolled his eyes. The ex-Stormtrooper, lacking any other meaningful occupation for the present had been assigned to ‘guard’ him.

_As if I can be guarded._

Kylo felt little change with or without the cuffs on, able to use his emotion for Rey as a very strong conduit, even as the Force was but a trickle. But he suspected they knew he would not be held. His so-called ‘incarceration’ was a show, a carefully orchestrated image crafted to avoid antagonising the malcontents of their lovable rag-tag Resistance further.

_You have no idea how important appearances are._

Yes, his mother had said that once hadn’t she? As if that cold statement could justify years of deceit, years of self-denial, years of feeling as though he was some kind of aberration simply because he felt emotion. How easy it must be not to feel fear when you are Luke Skywalker, hero of the galaxy and brother of its ruler (for was that not what she was?), never alone at night at the mercy of his own mind.

He supposed it meant little now. Back to matters at hand.

“ _I’ll_ alert Finn.”

He rose, and Luke rose with him.

~ _I wish to leave.~_

Finn violently jumped from his ‘guarding’ position of lying on the grass trying to befriend birds. Kylo smirked. Sometimes it was the small pleasures, like terrifying an ex-trooper, that counted.

Luke glared.

He shrugged. “Lighten up.”

“You should take your own advice.”

_Oh ha ha._

Finn shakily reattached the cuffs and Ben walked in silence back to his cell while the two other men talked amiably, with Luke patiently enduring Finn’s insipid barrage of intrusive questions regarding recent galactic history.

Then he sensed him.

~ _NO_.~ He slammed against Luke.

~ _I can’t control the behaviour of others Ben, did we not just go through this?_ ~

~ _Don’t pretend this is part of your ‘Iesson’!~_ He hissed.

But Luke just left him at the door of the cell.

“Hey kiddo.”

Han. Han in a small confined space with no exit.

_Great._

“Love what you’ve done with the place.”

His father gestured to the ruined cell.

Ben just crossed his legs and sat on the ground. Han had little persistence (unless he was irritating his mother), hopefully he would leave once it got awkward.

 _More awkward._ He corrected.

But the smuggler placed a tray in front of him.

“I brought food. Proper food.”

It was a familiar smell.

_Alderaanian stew._

Prepared specially for the General, he guessed, and snuck in here by his father. His throat tightened, but he made no move to eat. How could he? Rey was starving in a cell on Starkiller while he received preferential treatment. If it were rations, prison fare, anything else…

“I can’t accept that.”

“Not hungry?”

“I’d prefer the regular provisions.”

His father looked him in the eyes.

“ _Rey’s_ hungry.” Han sighed. “You Force types don't do things by halves do you?” 

Ben chose not to respond to that.

“Pity you can’t use that creepy bond thing for food.”

Silence. Kylo looked at Han incredulously.

Why the kriff had _he_ not thought of that?

_Energy._

All day he’d been bombarding Rey with _him_ – his thoughts, his emotions. But energy? Energy was neutral. It was _helpful_.

 _It would almost be like Force healing_. He reasoned.

Tentatively, he tested a tendril of energy in the Bond. Ben visualised a small funnel within the web of their Force, a bridge that stretched between himself and Rey and ignored space and physicality. It was subtle, so subtle in fact he had no idea whether she would even be aware of it. Perhaps it would not work.

Incredibly, the ghost hunger lessened.

“It’s working isn’t it? My idea?” Han spoke.

“That was hardly _your_  idea.” Ben reached for the stew, a small smile curving his lips. “But yes, it turns out your idle musing is unsurprisingly more useful than thousands of years of Jedi nonsense.”

Han laughed. “You sound like your mother.”

He reached into his jacket.

“Want cake?” Han’s tone was conspiratorial.

Ben gulped down his stew, now content to fuel his body and perhaps recommence the exercise again. It was delicious.

“Yes.”

\---

“No.”

Phasma had really had enough of Hux, and now, as she loomed over him, she couldn’t help but regard him as little more than a snake.

_No, a worm._

“This is an order from the Supreme–”

“–My directive was her convalescence. It’s been mere days since her collapse. She’s hardly ready for physical exertion.”

Hux’s face had reddened. It clashed with his hair.

“Don’t you think I know that!” He sucked in a breath. “Shall I explain it? The Supreme Leader orders _me_. _I_ order _you_. _You_ obey. Like a _good girl_.”

Phasma clenched her fists.

“Careful Captain, your disdain is showing.”

_Don’t punch your superior._

“Am I dismissed?” She tried to keep her voice as level as possible.

“Always, I imagine.”

_Fuck you._

Phasma tried to press down her anger as she strode towards Rey’s quarters. It would hardly be ideal for the girl to sense such discord.

When she returned, she found Rey was sitting on the bed, one leg swinging off the side as she poured over yet another tranche of Hux’s material – debriefing records and civilian interviews from what she could glean. Subject: Kylo Ren.

By now Phasma had gleaned that Rey had some kind of romantic attachment to Ren. It had been clear that some kind of relationship existed simply from Hux’s choice of materials, but there’d been a moment, a very brief moment, when Phasma _knew_. Rey had been watching a decade old holo of Ben Solo when he was her age, an external profile peace of a young Jedi apprentice that had somehow made it into the First Order archive. Rey had paused the holo, her fingers ghosting over Ren’s image as her face displayed such naked longing that Phasma had turned away for her privacy.

She had wondered then whether Ren felt anything back for the girl. It was unlike him to be entangled – in fact she’d never heard of such a thing in all her years in the Order. Ren was solitary, and by all accounts he _liked_ it that way. Phasma found it almost impossible to imagine him being tender or loving, but then she supposed people would say the same about her. At any rate, it was very clear that the man Rey had been observing on her holo was a very different one to the Kylo Ren she was acquainted with.

Now however Rey looked up as she entered, the material clearly not as engrossing. The young scavenger was less jumpy now, more composed than Phasma had expected this soon. They had spoken little and discreetly, but it seemed the girl was bolder than before, her eyes speculative.

“Are you allowed to remove your helmet?”

The word _allowed_ inflamed her recent memories of the general.

_I’m Captain of the First Order. I’m “allowed” to do whatever I deem appropriate._

She reached up and removed the covering.

Rey gave a slight smile. Now that she had rested and washed (Phasma had arranged for a sonic unit to be installed), it was clear that the girl was actually very beautiful, despite her harsh early life. She almost matched Ren in some strange way, as if she were somehow luminous, burning dangerously beneath the surface. Phasma felt somewhat self-conscious under her intense gaze.

Nearby, a small medical droid whirred towards her.

“He says I’ve _gained_ weight.”

Phasma took the readout, concealing her surprise at Rey’s binary. She was right. It was an extremely small gain, but unexpected nonetheless.

 _Perhaps it is the Force_?

Phasma knew from her contact with the Knights of Ren that those with the Force could seemingly endure almost unliveable conditions with relative ease. Perhaps she was sustaining her body some other way? She did seem to look a lot brighter than when she had left.

“It’s not much.” She reassured.

Rey nodded. Her brow was creased and she seemed to look past Phasma, contemplating her fate.

“I don’t want to go back to him.”

_Hux… or Ren?_

Phasma said nothing. What could she say?

Rey just snorted bitterly. “I don’t know why I said that. You’re just as trapped as I am.” She paused her eyes snapping back to the Captain. “Is that why you’re helping me?”

_You’re just as trapped as I am._

The words reverberated in her head like shell shock. She was trapped, wasn’t she? Could she honestly believe in the First Order with a man like General Hux at the helm?

The answer was no, resoundingly.

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t help you escape.”

“But you do _want_ to. Why?”

When she didn’t respond, Rey tried another question.

“What is your name?”

“Phasma.” It was hardly a secret that needed to be kept from her.

The girl tilted her head.

“I’ve been calling you Silver… in my head.”

For some reason, that made her feel embarrassed.

_Enough of this._

 “And I’ve been calling you Rey.” Her tone was crisp.

That ended that.

“You should rest. Tomorrow I’m to escort you past a Force barrier for some form of training–”

“Just you?”

“As far as I’m aware.” She paused. “The General has other business to attend to.”  

The girl nodded before laying backwards in the bed, her eyes once again far off and sad. Phasma had thought their interaction was over until she asked one last question.

“What the General did to me… does Kylo Ren do that too?”

Phasma hesitated, the question taking her off guard.

“Ren performed interrogations, yes. However, his proficiency with the Force–”

“–He tortured people.” Her tone was flat.

_Yes._

Phasma was not sure how to respond.

“Ren did whatever was necessary to achieve his objective… however I have never known Ren to be needlessly cruel.”

Rey turned to her side, her back now to the Stormtrooper.

“I have.” Then she added, “He’s crueler than Hux.”

Phasma regarded Rey’s form.

_You’re right._

Ren’s interference in her life, whatever it entailed, had led her straight here and into Hux’s avaricious hands. Sooner or later she would die or she would break.

_But I can't help you._


	17. Breaking Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Snoke planning something nasty for Rey and Kylo Ben, and it doesn't bode well.
> 
> Back at the Resistance base, Kylo Ben is frustrated at his lack of progress in communicating with Rey when an errant suggestion form Han Solo once again reveals that a Force Bond is complex and multifaceted. 
> 
> Phasma and Rey continue to get to know each other, but to what end?

Rey’s heart was breaking.

She leaned over the training droid desperately, as if somehow she could undo the long burning slices that had torn it apart.

 _How could you_?

As soon as she entered, the droid had gone for her. Blasting, and blasting until before she knew it she had one of _his_ lightsabers in her hands, not that monstrosity but an earlier rendition she had seen slice through insurgents in a coup on… she couldn’t recall.

It didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that the blasts hurt and she was totally unprepared and she felt like this was her entire life now, being pushed into hostile spaces just to see what happens. Being touched and slapped and held under water and _sho_ t at for what, exactly? Just to see how much she can take, just to remind her that she’s never mattered enough to anyone, just to _fuck_ with her.

Her blood was pounding in her ears.

There was emptiness then, emptiness and the smell of molten components as the droid sizzled in the darkness. Rey didn’t even properly remember was had happened.

_I didn’t mean it. I just wanted it to stop._

The hair on her neck prickled again. A trace of concern.

_Kylo Ren._

She clamped down on it. Of course, he’d want to be there for this.

~ _To gloat.~_ Her mind suggested.

Yes, to gloat over her and mock her just like she had seen him do countless times in the holovids.

She had seen only one trace of the man she… of ‘ _Ben_ ’ in the materials. An old holo with him aside some of the most famous identities in the galaxy.

_His family._

Lies atop lies, atop lies. She had granted her traitorous mind a few minutes with that image, imaging herself there, perhaps holding his hand as she and Han discussed the Falcon under the beatific gaze of the Princess.

_Ben Solo._

A sharp pain. Rey had thought he understood her, that they were both alone together.

_LIAR._

No. It was too painful.

She had deleted that data and refocused her energy on the truth that was Kylo Ren – a heartless _creature_ in a mask, that same terrifying apparition that had first haunted her in the AT-AT back in Jakku.

She wanted to _kill_ him. Tear him limb from limb and demand why he had selected her, of all people, for this most devastating, almost exquisite, form of pain.

_But you don’t only want to kill him…_

Yes. That was true. Her face burnt with shame. What was _wrong_ with her?

She couldn’t _stop_ thinking about her dreams. Even in the cold light of day they didn’t disgust her, didn’t repulse her. They excited her. They aroused her. She wanted _more_. It was even worse in here, when the Force was free and she could feel that strange electricity that he was constantly emitting at her. At times, she tried to give into it but it felt like something was off with the frequency like she was reaching across another plane where the air was too thick and the sun too bright. It was for the best though, for the urge would soon pass and she would berate herself for the weakness.

_I’m a monster._

~ _He’s the monster. He did this to you._ ~

Yes. Ren had planned this. He planned it and hidden his intentions behind the same fault he had hidden himself in.

Had any of it been real?

Rey felt like she couldn’t breathe as her eyes settled on the droid. It was scrap now. Done. Its existence was over. Just like that.

_Just like that._

Rey picked up her discarded lightsaber.

_It would be so easy._

It probably wouldn’t even hurt. She could just light it through her chest and that would be the end of Rey of Jakku and her withered heart.

But even as she brushed at the very edges of the idea, alarm flared through the connection.

Rey froze.

Actually froze. She couldn’t move and it felt like another body occupied hers, panicked and scared and…

_Ben._

Rage overcame her.

_~How DARE YOU!~_

She was _nothing_. Her body was her last refuge and he couldn’t even allow her that dignity. Rey’s rage was almost choking her. She shrugged him off like nothing, lightsaber lit as she used it to wreak havoc on the room around her. She only stopped when she began to feel light-headed.

Phasma ran to her once she stumbled from the barrier, unarmed and cuffed once more.

“Rey!” The tall woman paced her arm around her neck. “What’s wrong?”

_I think I’m going crazy._

_“I think I’m going crazy.”_

_\---_

_This guy is so fucking crazy._

Kylo Ren lay on his new makeshift bunk, hands behind his head and eyes trained on the ceiling as tears fell silently down the sides of his face.

Poe shook his head. He wasn’t even meant to be on duty, he was just hanging with Finn and had somehow ended up alone when the ex-trooper had been summoned for a medical exam. Still he was glad Finn was away from this creep – he’d found it insulting the way Finn, the _actual hero_ who rescued BB and defied the Order (and wasn’t a psycho), was being side-lined in favour of Ren.

_Finn._

Poe calmed down when he thought of the man’s easy smile. It really wasn’t worth getting worked up over - not when the man himself didn’t mind.

In fact, Poe recalled, Finn had reassured _him_ , as if it were Poe and not Finn who should be outraged.

“I think they know there’s no point guarding him. I think it’s just a way to get us outside.”

“Finn, _you_ haven’t done anything wrong though. Wouldn’t you prefer not to be near that nutjob?”

But the ex-trooper just laughed.

“I like the fresh air. I like not having to run around for once.” He paused. “And like you said, you only die once.”

_Like you said..._

Poe felt warm at the memory, and the anger ebbed.

But then his comm buzzed.

“Poe…” The General. “Is everything OK down there?”

Huh? How did she–?

_Oh Right. That weird emotional thing they do._

Poe sighed before responding.

“Yes General, I’ll handle it.”

An insultingly long silence.

“Really?”

“Sure… Why not?”

_No promises on how though._

Another offensive pause.

“I’ll relieve you shortly... Be careful.”

Poe bit back his annoyance. The General was overworked as it was without having to take a shift down in the cells to calm her tantrum-addicted son.

Oh well, what was it some handsome genius once said?

_You can only die once._ _Or something like that._

He stepped through the Force barrier.

Ren didn’t move. Poe stood there, watching the moisture slide down the man’s unnaturally pale skin.

_Well, this is… uncomfortable._

He could hardly give the man the thumping he so rightly deserved if he was... like this. It was weird. Usually he would pay money to see Lord Outburst in agony, but this was–

“Enjoying the view?”

 _Oh thank the stars._ _This_ he could deal with.

“You’re upsetting the General.”

“Of course I am. That’s what I _do._ ” Kylo still did not move. “Is that why you’re in here? Because your _mommy_ told you to cheer me up? Get out.”

He shifted so his back faced the pilot. Poe grit his teeth.

“Wow. It must be so hard to have a loved one taken from you by the First Order, I can’t _imagine_ how that feels.”

“My apologies. Would you like a nicely worded card?”

_Oh, that does it._

“Do even have any idea how much of an asshole you are? You don’t deserve–”

“DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?!” Ren shifted to sit up, his head in his hands. “I mean, _FUCK_!!! That’s the whole fucking point of this, isn’t it? I fucked it up, I fucked everything up and now I get punished. I get to watch the only thing that _ever_ made sense to me die, except no that’s not enough, I get to _feel_ her dying, get to know that she _hates_ me and I know that she’s _right_!”

He paused.

“I am a such a fucking monster that she _wants_ to die.” His voice broke then.

The room was quiet then, punctuated only by Ren’s idiorhythmic breathing.

Poe smothered his instinct to comfort.

_This is Kylo Ren._

“You’re right. You _are_ a fucking monster. You _do_ deserve to suffer.” He paused. “But _she_ doesn’t.”

But Ben didn’t appear to be listening.

“We fly tomorrow, so you better pull yourself together Solo – if you don’t then you’ve truly failed that poor girl.”

_And Finn, Han and Chewie with her._

No response.

 _Well General, I tried._ Poe went to leave the cell.

“Poe.”

The pilot paused. “Yes?”

“I won’t fail tomorrow.”

The timbre of the man's voice sent chills down his spine, even as the words reassured him.

_I believe you._

“Good. Because I’m still itching to beat you up.”

The Force wall whirred closed and shortly thereafter Poe found himself face to face with his “mommy” as Ren so artfully put it.

She had _tea._

“You don’t drink tea.” Poe couldn’t help himself.

“It’s for Ben.”

“You made him… _tea._ ” His tone was accusatory.

“Yes.” Her tone was clipped now.

“What’s _in_ the tea?”

“That’s not your business.”

Poe’s eyes met Leia’s.

“So you drugged the tea. Why did you drug the tea?”

“Commander Dameron-”

Poe winced. Using his title was generally a bad sign.

“I am General of the Galactic Resistance and if I want to drug my son, I’m going to _drug my son_.” She paused. “And maybe my fleet Commander.”

_O…K._

Poe began to back away, and for once the General had the grace to look somewhat sheepish.

“It will help him sleep.”

_Of course it will. That’s a totally normal thing to do._

“I’m going to find Finn.” Hopefully his med exam was done by now.

“That’s wise.”

Poe sighed.

Was it just him or was everything more fucked up than usual lately?

_Whatever._

But he did make a note to himself:

_Never accept a drink from the General._

\---

Ben had greedily accepted his mother’s tea, for once very grateful for her grim pragmatism as he drifted quickly into oblivion.

He was surprised when Rey still came to him, dressed like he had seen in Snoke’s mind, her hand placed on his chest as she eyed it speculatively.  

Vaguely, he could feel her tumult of emotions: confusion, loathing, rage, _desire._ He recognised those cracks – they mirrored his.

The realisation cut like a blade.

Kylo wanted to tell her everything would be OK, that everything was his fault and never hers and there were no depths she could descend that were too deep for him to follow, but his mind was sluggish and he knew he couldn’t talk, _shouldn’t_ talk, because she would leave him, because she was Rey and Rey could _never_ trust Kylo Ren.

_Who could blame you?_

Yet still her sweet lips found his and he held her close, his fingers lazily finding their way under her wrappings to brush her soft flesh. His other hand simply gripped hers, her small fingers a striking reminder that she was so _small._ He was suddenly aware of how he loomed over her, a monstrous predator pinning his vulnerable prey. His body stiffened, but Rey just whined, her teeth catching his bottom lip to mark her annoyance.

~ _Don’t stop.~_

He couldn't help but obey her. Ben relaxed again, his weight settling into her like molten metal. Rey’s tongue traced a vein on his neck her teeth occasionally grazing him as she broke free from his grip and appeared intent on running her fingernails graspingly down his chest. Again she laced the slim fingers of her other hand through his hair, the gentle pressure making him moan in her ear as he snaked his arms around her, pulling her closer as if somehow he could communicate this way. Subsume her.

_You must know I would never leave you._

But he had left her, hadn’t he? Left her to her to fend for herself after so thoroughly disarming her. He couldn’t have done worse than if he’d simply handed her to Snoke outright.

_You will be the death of her._

Rey, who never deserved any of this. Ben swallowed his grief, his eyes only slightly wet, but she noticed, body pulling up so her face hovered but an inch from his.

Her eyes regarded his face, curious now. He missed that expression, that time when her face was open to him in all its beauty and not locked behind an impassive mask. Her eyes held his and he saw that they were also sad.

Then his breath hitched.

As Rey’s lithe fingers traced his scar, the scene around them shifted.

 _The AT-AT_.

She spoke through the Force then, voice shamed and confessional.

~ _I can’t let this go. I’m too weak._ ~

He saw her eyes were red now too. Pleading with him.

_~Why have you done this to me?~_

Ben’s heart crumpled. His face seared under her touch.

_Oh Rey._

He reached to stroke he face but she hid it, buried it between his should her and crook of his neck. Ben could do little else but stroke her hair as her small frame shivered into him with convulsive gasps as she sobbed and sobbed.

 _This is us_. He realised. _Yearning, anguish, pain._ For Rey, Rey who meant _everything_ , these were his only gifts to her.

He couldn’t remember a time he’d held her and she _hadn’t_ been distraught.

_I promise tomorrow will be different._

Kylo’s lips met her forehead.

_For whatever my promises are worth._

\---

Hux grinned.

The day held promise, not least because the Supreme Leader had finally relented and he was now on his way to the girl, much to Phasma’s consternation.

_Perhaps she likes the girl too._

He supposed that explained some of her beastliness, but it irked him that she demanded she be present, even after he insisted he intended no physical harm to the scavenger. As if he’d defy the Supreme Leader so openly.

_Stupid bitch._

But in an instant his irritation was gone.

“Hello, _Rey_.”

Oh how delicious was his effect on her. She jolted at his voice as if she had been slapped, her body shrinking into itself as she sat atop the bed, her back to the headrest.

_Good girl._

At least someone was starting to learn their place.

“What do you want?” Her voice was aggressive.

Or maybe she wasn’t as far along as he thought.

_That works too._

“Such hostility.” Hux chided. “I come bearing gifts.”

Hux wielded the holodisk, the girl eyed it fearfully.

“I don’t want any of your ‘ _gifts’_.”

Hux tutted. So short-sighted.

“Actually, I think you do. _This_ ,” he brandished the holo, “concerns your parents.”

Her eyes darted between him and the disk, like a trapped animal.

_Like a dirty rat._

“What about my parents?” Her voice shook.

“Didn’t Ren tell you?”

He threw the disk at her feet.

“He killed them.”


	18. Snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains torture scenes [Not Rey].***
> 
> Ok guys, all I can say is that Rey is NOT doing well in this chapter. Things happen. Deserved things, but disturbing things nonetheless. 
> 
> Rey's POV is the last one of this chapter. It builds, so if you're game you can read and decide to stop if you start to head towards that triggering area.
> 
> \---
> 
> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Rey's mental health continues to decline under the influence of Snoke and Hux, but she finds and outlet in her rage.
> 
> As Kylo Ben becomes more distraught due to the Force Bond he shares with Rey. Poe tells him to get it together and the two have an 'bonding' moment. Kinda.
> 
> The Resistance is coming for Rey, but an intense revelation threatens to tear her and Kylo Ben even further apart.

Any hopes Phasma harboured that somehow this young woman would somehow survive this experience in any way intact had been dashed.

Rey had waited mere seconds after the General had left to ruminate the holo. Mercifully, whatever the information contained in it was, it did not appear to be long. Afterwards however, the girl’s face lost all of its colour, and she slipped into a state Phasma immediately recognised as intense shock.

_This is cruel beyond reason._

What had been the purpose of this exercise? It was clear to her from the outset that Rey had obviously never been furnished with any strategic information, and any information about Ren himself surely could have been gleaned earlier, given the nature of what had just been revealed. Even if her sole purpose was to lure the wayward Master of Knights back, why _do_ this to her?

_You’re just as trapped as I am._

The words, repeated countless times in her head since they had been uttered, haunted Phasma against now. She had taken part in this, this systematic stripping of her identity, this…

_Torture._

Yes, the brutal torture of a young girl for nothing less than the unforgivable sin of becoming romantically involved with a man she couldn’t possibly protect herself from. Surely there was something she could so, some words she could offer.

_There are no words._

But eventually Phasma spoke. “Rey?” Her tone was tentative. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

Rey’s eyes stared into the distance.

“I feel fine.” She paused, her voice monotonous. “I almost can’t feel anything at all.”

Her response sent a chill down Phasma’s spine, not least because she spoke eerily like Ren, deadly calm before the storm.

“Rey–”

But the girl interrupted.

“Will you take me to the training room now? I want to go to the training room.”

Phasma paused. Her instinct was to say no, but perhaps this would be good for her. It could provide an outlet for whatever she was going through, or at least allow her to exhaust herself so she could seek the respite of her subconscious.

_That’s not the reason you’re agreeing._

She pushed the mutinous thought from her brain.

_No._

The two women walked the length of the corridors in silence, and Phasma settled outside the Force barrier as Rey entered it. Next to her, the wall release mechanism sat almost comically unguarded.

As she sat for some time, she found herself contemplating the mechanism, wondering at how ostensibly simple it would be to release the girl into the general population. It needed to be reported. Surely it was imprudent to leave such a thing in the hands of just one person?

_But you’re not just one person. You’re the Captain of the First Order. You’re not FN-2187._

Yes. She wasn’t FN-2187. She could no less help Rey than she could herself, and doing that would almost certainly get both of them killed.

_Still…_

That was when it happened.

~ _Help me.~_

 _Rey?_ The voice was faint. _Is that you?_

_~Push the button Phasma. Please. you know you want to.~_

She _did_ want to. It was a compulsion that could not be denied, but even if it could why would she want to? Phasma knew she should be alarmed but it was like she was outside of herself, floating peacefully. Why  _not_ release Rey? Wouldn't that solve all this turmoil?

~ _Release me… please.~_

Her hand hovered over the release, fingers almost brushing it.

Wait.

Why was she–?

~ _DO IT!~_

She did.

The thrum of the barrier ceased. Almost instantly, a lightsaber was at her neck.

“Where is General Hux.”

\---

“Rey…”

Ren’s eyes snapped open.

Opposite him, Finn started. It was always off-putting how still he and Luke could get before suddenly jumping into action. The Knight’s fingers massaged his temple, evidently in distress. They were soon to arrive at Starkiller. This did not bode well.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.”

But then Ren shook his head, still cradled in his hands.

“Actually no. Rey’s loose.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a _good_ thing?”

Ren could tell the man was debating whether to speak further.

“No. Something’s… wrong with her. I need to get her out of there. She’s blocking me.”

The ex-Trooper nodded in sympathy. He didn’t totally understand how the Force worked, but unlike Poe he sort of found the rescue element of this mission... _romantic_. It was almost like on Old Republic Epic – a dark and handsome prince redeemed by his love for a sweet damsel in distress.

Then he remembered Rey’s staff as she fought off the Teedos.

_Well, badass damsel in distress._

It was not that he didn’t understand why Poe similarly found the whole thing concerning, but he also could tell that the confident and popular pilot had little understanding what it was like to live and grow up totally isolated from your fellow man. It was almost like you just… _stopped._ After a point you stopped learning, stopped growing, and, eventually, stopped hoping. He knew from their sessions with Luke that Ren’s experiences had been similar. Finn still tried, but he found himself unable to actually _hate_ the man, not when he suffered so openly.

_Everyone deserves a chance to be loved._

~ _Rey deserves someone like you, you know_. _Someone kind and good._ ~

Finn’s cheeks reddened. Ren was riffling around in his brain. Again.

_I feel like it’s not a good thing that I’m getting used to you doing that._

He felt a small hint of humour. Was it seriously _that_ easy to read minds?

Ren spoke again. ~ _Yours is more open than most.~_ A vague sensation of– was it wistfulness? _~There’s little need for shadows when you have nothing to hide.~_

Finn didn’t know whether the man envied him or thought him simple, but he wasn’t about to take life advice from Kylo Ren. Unexpectedly though, the Knight responded.

~ _I used to think that such minds were simple. But now…~_ A pause. _~I think that if you have nothing to hide, then you need never fear yourself.~_

 _Perhaps I just don’t know enough of myself yet._ Finn disagreed.

 _~Perhaps.~_ He agreed. ~ _But I don’t see you quite fitting into the Knights of Ren.~_

He almost smiled at that, and for a time they sat silently, Ren’s head still in his arms while Finn decided to utilise his Order training to give his, Han’s and Chewie’s gear a once over. He estimated they were mere minutes from landing.

Then around them, the Falcon shook.

Han’s voice rung out over the comm.

“Ben, if that’s you, knock it off!”

The shaking stopped.

“I didn’t m–” But Ren choked down the rest of whatever he was about to blurt out.

Now that his hands were no longer covering his face, Finn took a closer look at the large man. Ren looked almost physically unwell, so pale and stricken was his face. Perhaps that was why he was being so… docile. A distraction for a little while as he attempted to assuage whatever it was he was going through.

“It’s bad. Isn’t it?” Finn ventured. “Rey.”

Ren just nodded.

“I have to get to her.”

Not for the first time, Finn noted the younger Solo had some of the most intense eyes he’d ever seen on a human. He wondered whether he missed the mask, so naked was the emotion in his face. Finn’s mind may be readable, yes, but so was Ren’s. His thoughts and torment were right there, scrawled across his features with almost mathematical precision.

Finn gulped.

“You need me.”

Slowly, Ren nodded. He’d told him that from the beginning, hadn’t he?

“I _must_ find Rey. Immediately. _You_ have to be the one to take the shields down. Without me.”

If the situation was not so dire, Finn would have marveled at the complete turn his life had taken. Kylo Ren was looking him in the eyes, asking for his assistance. Virtually begging him for help.

Finn sucked in a breath.

_I can do this._

“What do I have to do?”

\---

_Find Hux._

It was the only way, the only directive that made any sense as she ignored the fear she felt coming off Phasma. Rey was almost heady with power, her mind rushing forward like great waves, urging her forward lest she look back and be lost forever.

Even now, she could only barely recall the events which had transpired before this point except for the brutal truth that now formed her reality.

 _He killed them_. _He killed my family._

Kylo Ren had killed her parents. It was undeniable. Rey knew even before she viewed the holo, had _known_ it to be true as soon as the words left Hux’s repulsive lips. The Force worked that way it seemed, a kind of secondary reminder that her life was a joke, strong enough to confirm her past but too weak to warn her of her miserable future. _He_ had given her that too, infected every element of her life with his sickness.

Rey had been seething, almost aflame with rage as she entered the training room, but she had contained it behind a wall of numbness. She’d battened down and fed the anger until she was free, free as the Force rushed into her and she tried to fill the absolute devastation in her soul with unmitigated violence. But it wasn’t good enough. _She_ wasn’t good enough. She was a monster.

_I kissed that man, I…_

Rey had thrown up then, emptied her already empty stomach on the training room floor, fingernails scraping along the metal as her other hand still gripped the lightsaber. The ground was cool against her face and her head spun with anger.

~ _Are you going to lie there, Rey? Are you just going to wait for Ren to claim you_?~

Oh, she’d love him to try now, love to draw him close and watch the life drain from his eyes in shock as he realised she’d ignited her blade through his chest.

~ _Use your anger, use the Force. Ren planned this from the beginning… He knew.~_

He had _known_. Known all along and still had the audacity to hold her close and comfort her as if he cared for her.

_~He never cared for you. No one has ever cared for you except them, and he took them from you.~_

_NO!_

Rey had slammed her fist into the floor so hard at that thought that her hand almost broke.  She felt a rush of rage as she closed her eyes and pushed into the web around her, surprised when it yielded as though it were no more than thin wisps of thread in her hands. Even the barrier, though heavier, seemed to permit her consciousness with ease, and she felt herself brush the edges of another consciousness.

_Phasma._

Almost instinctively, she knew what she had to do, knew the words she had to say and the way she had to say them. She would free herself and take her revenge, if not on Ren, then at least on that contemptible redhead for now. And oh… did she have plans for him.

She repeated her question.

“Tell me where to find General Hux!”

“Rey. This isn’t a good idea, you need to calm down.”

The Stormtrooper’s voice was low and hesitant, and Rey almost laughed. Did she think she could somehow make this alright by talking to her like she was some lost child?

_“Tell me.”_

Phasma spoke and at the same time it seemed to Rey that she slid into the Troopers mind, saw the images of the route to the man’s quarters, where the woman believed he’d likely be.

_I don’t want to die._

Rey jolted at the foreign thought. It must have been Phasma’s, her mind flooded with a fear Rey recognised well. Yet it did not much move her. This woman was still her jailor, and she was no longer a fool to believe that kindness was _ever_ given for free.

“Why did you help me?”

She asked because she was still weak, still wanted to believe, needed to be crushed again by the natural disdain she knew must also lurk in this woman.

“Because I wanted to _save_ you!”

It was the truth, she knew. Rey felt as though some kind of tightly wound cord within her loosened slightly.

~ _You still must kill her_.~

She raised her lightsaber to do just that.

But she couldn’t.

Her whole life spent in lies and this was the only person who she could remember who had done something for _her_ , for Rey. How rare must that be in this galaxy? She could not snuff that out as if it was nothing. But she needed to dispose of the Trooper, _now_.

_“You will find a way off this base. You will find Han Solo and tell him everything you know about the plans of the First Order.”_

Suddenly, the large woman relaxed her voice monotonous.

“I will find a way off this base. I will find Han Solo and tell him everything I know about the plans of the First Order.”

Rey released her. She did not stay to watch her leave though as she was already running towards the area she’d seen in Phasma’s mind, occasionally darting in between the base infrastructure to avoid being slowed by other Stormtroopers, all of whom appeared to be scrambling to some point behind her. At first, she wondered whether the Captain had given her away, but then, mere seconds before reaching Hux’s quarters, the whole base shook.

_Not me._

Good.

She was there now, so close. She could sense a presence behind the door she knew to be Hux’s personal quarters. Rey’s hand hovered over the door entry keypad, and for a brief, stupid moment she wondered how to spike it. But then she remembered gasping for breath under his sardonic smile and the door all but disintegrated under her explosive touch. Fuck keypads.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK–?”

_No._

Rey felt a thrill of delight as the General clawed at his throat, his eyes wide with comprehension and fear as they met hers.

She tutted. “You _know_ that’s not how this works. _I_ ask questions, _you_ answer them.”

~ _Good girl.~_

As she strode towards the man, she released her hold for a second, relishing replacing it just before Hux could fully catch his breath.

_How does it feel? How does it feel not to be able to fight back against a filthy scavenger?_

“Why did Ren come after me? And I swear if you try to spit on me I will _slice you_.”

To prove her point, she flicked her saber across his shoulder and enjoyed the breathless squeak the pitiful man emitted, the smell of his burnt flesh filling her nostrils. She had cut a bit deeper than she’d intended. Oh well.

_“Tell me.”_

“I- I don’t know! I swear–”

_LIAR._

Rey had her hands on his neck now, strength and power surging through her.

~ _He is nothing, how dare he ever deigned to torture you_.~

Once again, her mind fed her the all the images she’d locked away – the hours in the chair at his mercy, huge scarred welts on her sides, blood streaming down her nose and down her throat as she was dunked again, and again, and again. And he’d _liked_ it.

She released the hold, hand still gripping his neck.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” Rey hissed.

She dragged the general towards the refresher easily, turning on the luxurious bathing unit with a mere gesture of her hand.

“Perhaps a bath will help relax you?”

She felt and onslaught of panic issue from the general then. It fueled her, rushed through her like a drug.

“ _Talk.”_

“R– Ren told our S-Supreme Leader about you. I was– I was ordered to bring you here, I was ordered to torture you, I didn’t want to–” The General spoke quickly and stumbled graceless over his words.

Rey tightened her hold again, nearly crushing his trachea.

“DO. NOT. LIE.”

She spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes trained on his so she could see her own reflection, yellow and radiant, beautiful yet terrible to behold. She was no longer a meek scavenger, no longer Rey of Jakku.

~ _Rey of the First Order.~_

Before she could explore that thought however Hux’s eyes were starting to close. With effort, she released him, though her fingers itched to simply clamp down further and rip his throat out in a mess of tissue and blood.

_You will not escape so easily._

The man coughed and gasped, some of the blood from his lungs splattering in tiny droplets against the white fresher walls. It was almost… pretty.

Time to go again.

“What did you want with me?” Her voice was low and dangerous.

“Ren!” He gasped. “I wanted control over him, I wanted, the Supreme Leader wanted–“

“ENOUGH!”

Clearly, the man was not capable of telling the truth. It was hardly a surprise. Rey pushed into his mind then, brutally and savagely and without a care for the consequences it wreaked on his body. It was messy and indirect, and within moments his mental images assaulted her.

_A woman, naked and screaming as he leaned over her for another slice._

_The General standing over a mountain of dead bodies, his concern only for the logistics of disposing of them._

_Rey, waterlogged and gasping as he felt a rush of arousal to his groin._

_Parents screaming for their children as he executed them in front of them._

Rey screamed, and almost stumbled back.

_Filthy scavenger._

The images were too fast now, rushing in a sickening blur like treasured mementos to a man so fundamentally _lacking_ she wondered that his darkness did not engulf him like a great vacuum. Her stomach had soured again as she recovered, wide eyed and incensed.

“You’re a _monster_.”

_And you need to die._

Hux had caught his breath, and Rey felt a wave of hatred mixed with savage pleasure emit from him.

“ _I’m_ a monster? Oh Rey, look at _you_.” He licked the blood from his lips. “What would your _parents_ say?”

He laughed then, laughed and coughed and her vision went red and her ears roared. She violently dunked Hux’s head in the scalding bath water, relishing his screaming of pain. She didn’t care about question anymore, didn’t care about escaping, didn’t care about anything except making this man _suffer_.

_Suffer like I have suffered._

_~No. He should suffer more.~_

_Yes, MORE._

Rey agreed as she brought the General up and down again and again, and blood diffused through the water like dark inky clouds over the Jakku dunes. Each time was just enough for him to survive, _just_ enough. Hux’s screams echoed off the walls, far off and almost musical as they reached their piercing crescendos, but it felt like she was floating, almost above it – there and yet somehow not there. Hours were passing in minutes or perhaps minutes in hours as she became more and more frenzied, more and more– 

A flash of blue.

Hux slumped in her grip, dead.

“I’m sorry Rey, but I can’t watch you do that.”

She flipped around, outraged.

_Kylo Ren._

Rey swung.


	19. Promnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Phasma has released Rey and is searching for Han Solo on Starkiller base.
> 
> Meanwhile, Rey finally takes revenge on General Hux in a very Dark way, but Ben has intervened and killed the man. The two have locked blades.

_This is NOT good._

Han had infiltrated Starkiller with Finn and Chewie while his son was kriff knew where chasing after his girlfriend. Leia was going to _kill_ him if he lost him now. It would be just like that time on Mon Calamari.

_If you make it out of here._

They still had yet to intercept an officer who could lower the shields, and–

“Han, that’s her, _that’s_ Phasma.”

He was about to ask Finn whether he could be sure of that when he glimpsed the Silver Stormtrooper. She was gigantic.

_No mistaking her._

They hid behind a corner, ready to intercept her as she ran in their direction. Han’s gut still gnawed at him though. Capture was one thing, talking another. The one time he needed Ben’s particular set of skills and of course he wasn’t around.

From the other side of the wall, Finn made a set of unique gestures, presumably fancy First Order tactics. The smuggler ignored him and winked at Chewie instead. The Wookie sprung in turn, tackling the Captain to the ground with ease and dragging the stunned trooper towards the shield control room they’d cleared just a few minutes prior.

The group leaned over her. The woman quickly came to.

“FN-218–”

“Yeah, yeah. Look sweetheart, I’m afraid we don’t have time for–”

Her gaze locked on him. “You’re Han Solo.”

_Kriff don’t tell me she’s the one I stole those speeders from. I didn’t even get a chance to–_

“I am to find Han Solo and tell him everything I know about the plans of the First Order.” The trooper continued, her voice a strange yet recognisable cadence.

Han looked to Finn. The man’s eyes were almost bulging out of his head.

_Well, I guess that’s a freebie._

Han wasted no time. “We need the planetary shields deactivated.”

Phasma hesitated for a second and then nodded, and he quickly helped her up. Sure enough, a few seconds after she had typed a few commands into the control unit, he heard a loud whoosh that signaled the shields were down.

Finn literally jumped for joy. “We did it. Now the fleet can target that oscillator!”

Han was about to respond when Phasma spoke.

“Your fleet is more than half destroyed. Even with the shields down I doubt they’ll be able to destroy this base entirely.”

_Gee, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine._

Han sighed.

_Time to save the galaxy. Again._

He turned to his partner.

“Chewie, do you still have those ionite charges?”

They’d… _appropriated_ them a few days before landing on Jakku and Chewie had never kept them too far away from him since. The Wookie was something of an arsonist, a trait Han had been grateful for more than once.

*Yes, why?* He growled.

“Because we’re gonna give Poe a hand, that’s why. We’ll blow this oversized Death Star up the old-fashioned way – from the inside.”

_You’d better appreciate this Princess._

Han made his way to the Wookie pack and threw several charges at Finn.

He turned to Phasma. “You up for this bucket-head?”

The trooper titled her head to the side, then removed her helmet. She was blonde and fair, witch a stern expression.

“I’ll need a lift.”

He threw her three charges, and she caught them deftly.

“I think I can arrange that. Now let’s go.”

As they ran down the stairs, a thought occurred to Han.

“Did Ben send you?”

“No – Rey.” Phasma responded.

Briefly, the smuggler brightened.

_Well that was certainly a good sig–_

But then they saw the Bridge, and he could hear that all too familiar sound.

Rey and Ben were duelling, and it did _not_ look like a friendly spar.

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this._

But he couldn’t stay and watch right now. They had to go.

\---

~ _Come to the audience chamber, Kylo Ren.~_

_Snoke._

He ignored him. There was no time for his bullshit, Rey was his priority.

_~She will not listen to you Ren, do not be a fool. Come to ME.~_

But he continued to run towards the pull of the Bond, images of Hux flashing in his mind, where _she_ was headed. As Kylo used to the Force to knockout a troupe of Stormtroopers, he could feel his former Master ransacking his mind.

~ _You can feel her Darkness, what do you think will happen when you find her?~_

An image invaded his mind then, Kylo Ren standing over her body, his lightsaber through her chest as he caressed her betrayed face. He felt a sharp pang.

_GET. OUT._

But Snoke continued. _~It’s not too late, my apprentice. She still desires you, even now.~_

He bombarded Kylo’s mind with images.

_Rey’s mouth on his, fingers curled in his hair._

_Rey beneath him, face flushed as she let out a contented sigh._

_Rey’s fingers on his face, her lips mouthing “I love you.”_

Ben tried to shake them off, but afterwards, the Leader’s voice was still coaxing in his mind.

_~Allow her to calm down, contained, and this will still be salvageable.~_

It was compelling, so compelling. For a moment Ben felt weak and rested his weight against a wall. But then a deep, unsettling hatred flared through the Bond. Rey, but he barely recognised her. It drove him onwards.

_~I know about the Bond. Only pain awaits you on this path. You know this.~_

Anger flared.

_Pain awaits me in every direction, thanks to your influence._

_~You have played your part too.~_

Guilt flooded him, and Snoke seemed to be encouraged by it.

_~I can release her Ren, release her to your precious Resistance. You will resume your position and she will be safe. COME TO ME.~_

He almost turned foot then, even as he felt he was so close to her location. How badly Kylo wanted to believe it could be so simple.

But he would no longer be so easily fooled.

_You’re LYING! I will never let you have her again. If I come before you once more, it will not be as your apprentice._

Kylo pushed back on Snoke, fed him his own image.

_A withered humanoid lay at his feet. Ben spat on him._

There was a hiss of outrage. _~Then DIE today Ben Solo. Die, and watch her die with you!~_

But he was only vaguely listening. Ahead of him he spotted the ruined door to Hux’s quarters, heard the General’s agonized screams. Kylo could feel the Darkness enveloping her like a miasma. It was unbelievably strong.

Rey was so utterly engrossed she didn't even sense him approach her, and her sheer pain rang out like a bell across the bond, intermingled with so much emotion he almost couldn’t believe she was still able to function. And more, there was perversity, _satisfaction._

_Rey, no._

Ben stomach roiled, unable to accept for her what he would never have questioned for himself. Let _his_ hands be the bloody ones, he thought, for they were so stained and suffused with death already that of course he should have known better than to ever place them upon her.

So _he_ killed the General, stabbed him and willed Rey to hear the brokenness in his voice, as if his suffering could mute hers.

When she turned to him his chest ached.

_So beautiful._

Even now, even covered in blood, her eyes shot and yellow she was… _breathtaking._ Her hair stuck to her sheened face, the crease in her brow intense as her lips curved into a sneer while hatred and Darkness both slid off her and clung to her in great pulses.

 _Rey._ _My Dark queen._

Kylo was almost so mesmerised that he almost forgot to parry, but in an instant they were trading blows, Rey driving him backwards as he maneuvered her out of the cramped quarters. Her slices were savage and without hesitance.

_She wants to kill me._

_~Rey…~_ He reached out.

“GET OUT OF MY _HEAD_!!!”

Her nostrils flared and Ben fended off yet another vicious lunge, pushing her backwards so he could run, at least lure her closer to the Falcon and tire her out. She gave chase though, her lean legs deceptively strong as the Dark fueled her pace, and they locked blades brutally several times. At one point Rey stumbled, but Ben did not press his advantage, wary of making contact with her.

It infuriated her.

“ _FIGHT_ ME SOLO!”

Her lightsaber, _his_ lightsaber, he realised, crackled mere nanometres from his ear. Rey wielded it almost like her staff, at moments natural but unpolished in others. Kylo jerked his head sideways, bending low as he used his leg to sweep hers. Rey stumbled, but it did not last long. Still, it was long enough, and again he moved forward. Each time she caught up to him, Rey gave no indication of ceasing and she was deaf to his every entreaty, Force or no.

Then, as he led her across the great Bridge, he started to choke. His eyes met Rey’s as she held him there until his knees began to buckle, his vision cloudy.

 _She won’t stop until she’s killed me._ Kylo realised.

He Force-pushed her away and she released him, gasping for air herself.

_The Bond._

Ben breathed in, recovering as his lightsaber met yet another thrust, Rey’s face bathed in red light.

“You can’t kill me Rey!”

_Please Rey._

_“_ If you kill me, you’ll die too!”

For a second his heart was in his throat, as Rey paused her assault to catch her breath. He was willing her to understand that he couldn’t let her kill him even though he _wanted_ to give that to her, would _let_ her take his life if somehow it would help her. For a second he thought she’d stopped, that her pragmatism had overridden the hatred. But then she kicked his chest, her teeth gritted.

“ _Good_.”

Once again, Ben found himself moving backwards, warding off her frenzied blows as she seemed to grow more, not less powerful with each successive blow.

~ _You’re a fool Solo_.~ Snoke mocked.

Rey was never going to stop, he realised. She was in a fugue state, so steeped in her Darkness they were both going to drown in it. Ben could see it in her eyes as their sabres once again intersected, wrists locked and faces nearly touching. Even like this, she was beautiful, sweat-sheened and panting and _terrible_ in her rage. He could not let her do this.

_Oh Rey._

Deliberately, Ben released one hand from his grip, and brought it to her face, thumb tracing her cheek.

“I love you.” Kylo took a deep breath, and prepared himself for what was to come.

Momentarily, Rey stilled, her expression confused.

 _Passion, yet serenity_.

Then she recovered, and cut his arm off.

\---

Rey dropped her lightsaber as the pain seared in her arm, grasping the gap between her should and elbow. But her arm was still there.

_His pain._

She looked upwards at Ben, his eyes sad and pitying as his other arm raised his lightsaber above her head.

**_Crack._ **

Everything went black.


	20. Knots and Threads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Phasma and Han have met up, with the crew deciding to blow up Starkiller from the inside and lend a hand.
> 
> At the same time, Rey has lost it. She and Kylo Ben engage in a duel, but neither can live if the other survives. Kylo sacrifices an arm to save her.

“BEN!”

Next to Finn, Han screamed as his son stalked towards him, miraculously emerging out of the snow carrying an unconscious Rey on his left shoulder. As soon as he saw them he stumbled and fell, Rey tumbling from his arms to roll in front of him arm outstretched as if she were pointing to the Falcon. Instantly, Han and Chewie rushed over, Finn and Phasma following.

Around them, Starkiller was dying. The earth shook violently around Finn as great swathes of terrain imploded underneath itself. In the distance, huge fireballs engulfed the horizon like a supernova and he could feel the heat kissing his skin. The sky was a mess of lightning and fire, giving no signs of the Resistance fleet.

_Poe…_

Phasma had said half the fleet had been destroyed earlier, and he couldn’t help but wonder whether the self-assured pilot was among them. The past couple of days had been such a blur, he hadn’t really even had a chance to properly thank him, actually talk and find the words to say everything he needed to s–

“FINN, GET REY!”

Finn snapped out of it. Now that he was closer he could see both Rey and Kylo Ren were not in a good way. Rey, the once innocent looking scavenger from Jakku, was clad in black and covered in blood, while Ren–

“Ben, _no_.”

Han’s voice did not sound like his, broken and without façade. As the positioned Ren up, blood tricked onto the snow from his right side, now notably asymmetric.

 _His arm._ It was gone.

But Finn could not long gawk, he leaned over a lifeless Rey attempting to hoist her limp body into his arms, but it was difficult to gain purchase on the snow. He swore.

“FN– Finn. Please move aside.” Phasma loomed over him.

Even now, he hastened to obey her, a lifetime of service not quite washed away by a mere week or so in the Resistance. To his relief, the Captain lifted the desert girl with ease, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back as the young girl’s head lolled about.

The earth cracked.

“RUN!” Han yelled.

And they did run, all of them boarding the Falcon and exiting the atmosphere with mere seconds to spare. Outside, Finn could see the base erupt into nothingness and he found he mourned FN-2187, a man who no doubt would have died there too, if not for the events of days past.

_It’s over._

Still though Finn did not relax, Phasma had begun to perform first aid on Rey and, like her, his training bade him to assist.

_So much blood._

Both the ex-troopers were frantically attempting to find the source of her bleeding when a lightsaber was activated behind them.

“It’s not her blood.” Ren voice was raspy.

“General Hux–” Phasma began.

“–Hux is dead, by _my_ hand.” He paused. “Rey was attempting to subdue me.”

Something passed between the two, and once it did Ren manoeuvred his lightsaber awkwardly, removing his bloodied limb into view. Finn gasped. His arm did not look good at all, still weeping blood and half-singed. Ren was clearly intending to cauterize the wound, but as the blade came close he hissed in pain and the weapon clattered to the ground, landing at Finn’s feet.

The ex-trooper picked it up, glaring at it for a moment in shock, before noticing the blood pooling on Ren’s right side. It was a lot of blood.

_Too much blood._

If it could not be assuaged soon, Ren was going to die before they arrived.

_Am I actually doing this?_

Finn approached the injured man, reactivating the lightsaber. He half expected Ren to choke him for it. But the Knight merely shifted his weight towards him, ready to go again.

“Just keep it steady.”

With a sounder grip than he believed possible, Finn hovered the saber over the severed limb as Ren groaned in agony as it sizzled, sweat running down his face in ribbons. He was obviously very close to passing out, but his eyes were trained on Rey, as if he were willing himself awake for her sake.

“We’ve got her Ben, she’s OK.”

Finn’s voice was soft as he tried to comfort the man while the last of the wound was sealed, and he briefly met his eyes.

_Just sleep._

~ _Your pilot is safe_.~ Ren’s voice was far off and slurred. ~ _Please look after her.~_

And with that, the Knight slumped and Finn’s relief was only dampened by the stench of burnt flesh and his pity for the broken beings in his company.

Then Phasma spoke.

“The girl is stable.” She paused. “As the most senior conscious member of the Order, I suggest you arrest me.”

For a second, Finn just stared at her.

_Huh?_

“You’re in charge now.” She spoke the words almost like an order.

_You’re in charge._

In charge of his own fate, his own life. Finn took a breath.

“That’s right, I’m in charge now Phasma.” He paused. “So I don’t have to listen to you.”

And with that, Finn hugged his Poe’s jacket into himself and looked out at the stars.

_So beautiful._

The First Order had fallen, but he felt like his life had just begun.

\---

_The First Order has fallen._

Phasma was in shock, her mind racing. A power vacuum was never a good thing and she feared for her Stormtroopers on duty throughout the galaxy, particularly with the Knights on the loose. Furthermore, what of the resources currently under First Order protection?

 _It will fall._ She realised. _Everything will fall._

Panic rose. All the good she’d achieved in the galaxy would come to naught, worse than naught in fact, if she could not figure a way to salvage it. She would be transformed from Captain of the First Order to an author of one of the greatest massacres in history almost in an instant.

_What will I–_

“You still with us half-pint?”

The smuggler looked up from tending to his son, he and Finn having swapped son after Ren fainted.

_So little resemblance._

If she didn’t know better she’d almost think that Organa–

Phasma sat up. “Your wife! – the General. The General of the Resistance is your wife!”

“Looking for work?” He asked wryly, never turning away from his son. “When you Order types flip you _really_ flip.”

Phasma shook her head, she had no time for jesting. She had never had time for jesting.

“I have information about the First Order that must be conveyed to Organa as soon as possible, it concerns the fate of millions of sentients.”

“It always does.” He sighed. “If I know my wife it will be her, not you, demanding an audience when we arrive.”

That was something, at least. Phasma knew Organa. Not personally of course, but she had studied all of her adversaries in great depth. She knew the General to be pragmatic and acquisitive. At the very least she would be heard out.

Han sighed again, and she watched as the man smoothed Ren’s hair from his eyes, revealing a large scar bisecting his face. Even so, his visage still had a vaguely otherworldly quality to it.

“You worked with him.” It was a statement.

“Yes.” Phasma responded.

“Did he ever–?”

_Discuss you?_

“No.” She paused. “I’m sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry.” But Han wasn’t speaking to her. “I only had one son, and I couldn’t protect him from the monsters, even as a little boy. Then I watched him become one, and I still did nothing.”

_I watched him become one._

She trained her eyes on the unconscious Rey, her face still troubled, even as she slept. Guilt overwhelmed her.

_Which of us are more monstrous? The monsters, or those who allow them to come into being?_

The young girl shivered, and Phasma grasped her hand.

 _We are all monsters._ She realised sadly. _Every one of us._

\---

_He’s some kind of monster._

Kylo stirred. His face looked back at him, body whole and intact. A choking sound.

_A dream… no a memory._

That despicable creature – Plutt he realised. Plutt and the memories he’d plundered from him.

He saw her then. Well, not _her_. A tiny child with her features and her distinctive hairstyle. A tiny child in great distress. Two humans too, _two_ humans. Ben strained to regard them through the haze of the Crolute’s green-tinged mind. His concern was for money. He cared little about these people, or the child, and it showed in his recollections.

Credits and promises exchanged hands, the former all but forgotten by the humanoid as the years wore on.

But before they leave, the woman, the mother looking through him with the same eyes. Through _him_ , not through Plutt, almost as if she could see him there. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

Then everything shifted.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! COME BACK!!! NOOOO!!!

Screams, screams so desperate they echoed through his being, and he remembered the sensation, the emotion.

_Rey’s memories._

Had Ben seen them before or was this through the Bond?

The Crolute grabbed her arm roughly and he felt rather than saw the impression of the two people, her parents, but it was slipping, leeching from her mind as if coaxed and all she could remember was that she _had_ parents. That maybe someone had loved her, or at least loved each other enough to have her.

Ben’s chest ached, and he grasped at the thread of the memory, trying to follow it.

Jakku evaporated.

Now he was in a small home, lights dim yet unforgiving. There are two familiar faces, but this memory isn’t Plutt’s or Rey’s… it’s _his_.

But it’s hazy, so hazy. Even in the moment Kylo can’t remember why or how, just _must_ , just _have to_ and every other extreme. Because there is right and wrong and there is _only_ right and wrong, and if he’s right then…

~ _They are wrong. Do not hesitate, my apprentice.~_

He has raised his saber, but still he can’t. He has to remember first, surely. If he’s executing them then their crime must have been grave, so why doesn’t he recall–?

_~DO IT.~_

Then it’s over before it’s even begun, and even though his Master said not to, Kylo Ren looked once more at their faces, because even after his enlightenment he still felt he owes them this. Still felt that pull to the light even after so much Darkness.

The woman’s eyes were open. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Rey’s eyes._

When realisation comes, it hurts more than his arm, more than anything.

They never _left_ her on Jakku. They _hid_ her.

From Kylo Ren.

\---

_Ben._

When the Falcon docked, Leia rushed onto the landing along with Luke and Poe. Most of the Resistance had already erupted into celebrations, but for once her concern lay only with her family.

Still, Leia willed herself not to run to her son’s side. She knew all eyes would be on her and his very survival in the months to come could well hinge on the public perception that he was not in any way receiving special treatment. Instead she sucked in a painful breath as she saw him, pale and motionless on a stretcher carried by Finn and Chewie, her husband leaning worriedly over it. As if he sensed her, Han met her eyes from afar, his concern also evident in them.

The General moved her head almost imperceptibly, hoping somehow, he would understand that to mean “I want to be there but I can’t”. But not for the first time, the scoundrel surprised her and mouthed “I know”, before the standby medics surrounded them ready to whisk her son to the operating table. Luke broke off with them – he would be her second pair of eyes, allow her to be in the room with her son whilst outwardly appearing unfazed by his fate.

_Rey._

Leia felt rather than saw the girl who had claimed her son’s arm. She too was unconscious, carried by a tall woman as Finn followed.

_Captain Phasma._

She concealed her surprise. The Captain carried Rey in her arms, grimly assessing the shrinking medic before carefully handing her off and raising her hands, eyes snapping to the General. Leia sighed. At least this was somewhere to start.

_First things first._

Leia straightened her back and strode over with Poe, soon face to face (or face to chest) with the Captain. Finn stood next to her at attention, his eyes locked onto the pilot.  Were she not under such strain, Leia would have laughed – Poe was almost jumping out of skin.

She sighed. “Finn and Poe. Thank you for your service today. You are dismissed.”

“General, what about debriefing?”

She resisted the urge to make a lewd remark.

_Not in front of the Captain._

“Would you prefer to remain on duty Commander?”

“Wha– No. No, we’ll take our leave. C’mon Finn.”

The men were a mirror of each other, huge grins plastered across their faces as the pilot fondly threw an arm over Finn’s shoulder. Poe murmured something in the ex-trooper’s ears as they walks before more loudly announcing:

“DRINKS ON THE GENERAL!!!”

A cheer rose, though Leia noted the men follow Rey, not the crowd. Regardless, he signaled her dismissal to those that surrounded the Captain, somewhat forcefully.

“You may lower your arms.”

The woman did, then spoke. “No debrief? That’s an unusual choice”

The hairs on the General neck stood up. Her adversary was sharp, even from the get go.

“We are beholden to share certain information with the New Republic.”

_Do you understand me?_

“Of course, it will be important for any war trials, I imagine.”

Leia nodded. _Good. To business._

“Captain Phasma of the First Order, are you defecting, or surrendering?”

The woman was so unbelievably straight and stern, and spoke as though this was a completely routine interaction.

“My preference is to defect. I have information on various First Order installations of value to the Resistance.” She paused. “I should also inform you that General Hux is deceased, by Ren’s hand.”

“And Snoke?”

“The Supreme Leader was not present at Starkiller, or his Knights.”

Leia nodded. _We need to move fast._

“Do you have any conditions, Captain?”

It was not usually something she would offer so freely, but she almost felt she _knew_ Phasma. Knew her tactics, knew her personal life (or almost infamous lack thereof), knew her dedication. This wasn’t a woman who was about to demand luxurious apartments and millions of credits.

“I have two conditions. The first is that the Resistance allows me to accompany on missions involving Stormtroopers with the objective of either turning or liberating First Order troops.” The woman took a breath. “I would also like you to rally the New Republic for infrastructure and transitional support for liberated troops.”

In her head, Leia blanched. That was a massive undertaking, yet similarly she needed to either wrest control of the situation or await yet another regime.

“That is a large condition, but I accept it in principle. What is your second condition?”

“My second condition is personal.”

“Go on.” Leia schooled her face, surprised.

“It involves the treatment and protection of Rey Kenobi.”

It took everything the General had not to reel back at those words.

_Rey. Kenobi._

Over the Bond, Luke winced.


	21. Detritus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Kylo Ren has a vision, or more a memory about the sad fate of Rey's parents.
> 
> Phasma and Leia team up to clean up the galaxy, and Leia too learns about Rey's connection to the Kenobis.

_~Calm down.~_ Luke tried to settle his twin, but he knew it was too late.

 _~Did you know?~_ She demanded.

~ _Leia_ –~

~ _Did. You. Know._ ~

Apparently his grimace across bond was enough, and she _fumed._

~ _How DARE you keep this from me_!~

~ _Only recently! Obi Wan–~_

But she cut him off again.

~ _Obi Wan knew?~_ He felt her anger spike. ~ _Did HE know Luke? Is that why you hid this, because I can’t forgive him, so you figured Rey–~_

_~No Leia! I haven’t spoken to our–~_

_~HE’S NO FATHER OF MINE! For all the ‘gifts’ he’s given me!~_

Silence, Luke hoped that meant she was calming down but he knew it was an irrational hope. This was Leia. She never calmed down, just simmered, ready to explode anew the next time.

~ _Do they know, Luke? Ben and Rey? Does she know?~_

He sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to have this conversation.

~ _Yes. They both do… now.~_

Obi Wan had made sure of that.

_~That’s why they duelled. Ben’s arm…~_

As usual, Leia was connecting the dots far faster than he was. He recalled her bursting in with a Resistance post-mortem report, years ago, an interesting addendum in the genetic record test. A match to the Old Republic Jedi Temple – a surprise at the time, even to the associated Force ghost. The perpetrator: Kylo Ren.

“What could it mean?” Leia had demanded then, ever more perceptive than he.

But Luke had sensed nothing, no small burst of hope, no twinge in the Force. It was just another senseless act of destruction in yet another senseless war. There was no registered child, no interest from the First Order and no reason to suspect it was anything other than a sad quirk of recent history. It was not, after all, the first such match. It seemed many of the Jedi had shrugged off the confines of the Order once it had fallen. He should have known better. The desert, the death, Ben’s arm and the lies and the cycles and the Force. They were doomed to repeat it all it seemed, again and again.

Now, as if it wasn’t enough to curse _his_ family he could feel his sister’s utter despair they had dragged yet another person in.

~ _Leia…_ ~

~ _NO_.~

If it weren’t for her concern for her son, the Jedi knew she would’ve slammed the connection shut. But instead it was left ajar, and he sensed her stewing somewhere nearby. Once again Luke took a deep breath – he understood Leia’s consternation but there was little that could’ve been done. That revelation would’ve triggered Ben’s almost divine capacity for self-loathing to absolutely no avail, and he hadn’t wanted to make her complicit in yet more secrets – no matter how short-lived.

He looked across to Ben’s prone form, the medical droids were cutting away her upper shirt to reveal an extremely scarred torso, and again Luke felt a small burst of compassion. His nephew had been lost to him for years but even still he had occasionally felt bursts of pain echo across the Force as his nephew endured Snoke’s… ‘training’.

 _~Snoke’s torture.~_ Leia spat across the link.

Again, Luke distanced himself to try and spare her his thoughts, but she was assuredly right. Even from the past few days it was very evident to Luke that for all of Kylo Ren’s power, he was sorely lacking in several cornerstones of Force training – his mind would all but broadcast his every thought, terribly defended and no doubt ready for invasion at any moment by his former Master. Additionally his Force connection was a complete mess, drawing raggedly from either Light or Dark depending on which emotional extreme he happened to be oscillating between at any given moment. It didn’t bode well for a Jedi, but equally it wasn’t ideal for a Sith either... or whatever the Dark called itself these days.

_Broken._

Ben writhed, and from their position the window into the medical suite began to rattle with the Force, his pain. Next to him Han backed away from the sight and sat down.

“I can’t watch this.”

*Han–*

“No Chewie! I’m sick of this Force _shit_!”

Luke turned to him. “Han, you can rest, I’ll watch over–”

“–You’ll watch over him Luke? Because that worked so well the last time?”

_Ouch._

But Luke let it be, knowing this too would pass. Han was worried and upset, and, much like his son, that usually meant resorting to either concentrated cynicism or burning rage, though the latter was rarer.

“Listen, Skywalker–”

_Burning rage it is._

“Once this is done, I’m going to _let_ you help my son, because kriff knows he needs some kind of Force rehab or… whatever. But that’s _it_. No Resistance, no New Republic, no Jedi Knights, no rebalancing the starsdamned Force! It’s done Luke, it’s just _done_.”

Luke was about to speak, but Han continued.

“And you want to know _why_ it’s done? Because everyone thought _I’d_ be the one to mess him up, _me._ ” Han was poked his chest. “But if picking up some girl is what got him out of this mess, maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d stayed with me after all.”

_Never mind you begged me to take him. Never mind you couldn’t control him._

But Han was itching for a fight, and he wasn’t about to get into one. Not now. The damage had been done, done years ago.

Instead he simply agreed.

“You may be right.”

Han deflated then, an age wearied man who had been up far too long and put under far too much stress. It was not before one last parting shot, however.

“Fuck the Force.”

The smuggler scowled, and settled back down to his chair. Chewie rumbled something about getting everyone some caff.

~ _He’s right. Fuck the Force_.~

Luke had a headache. This was not a good day for his interpersonal relationships.

_Such is the fate of a Jedi._

\---

Rey awoke with a start, her head pounding.

_Where am I?_

A flurry of images.

_A red lightsaber sizzling through a door panel._

_Hux screaming, voice hoarse with pain._

_Kylo Ren._

_Ben._

Ben. Her arm seared, and Rey opened her eyes. A familiar woman sat across from her. Rey scrambled back against the bed. Tubes were sticking out of her. She tried to pull them out, but she couldn’t seem to manage it, so weak were her fingers. Her heart raced.

“Rey.”

_No cuffs._

Almost instinctively she pushed forwards with that secondary touch and instantly wished she hadn’t. Her arm was aflame. She screamed. The woman she recognised as Princess Leia rushed over to her, hand settling on her own.

“Rey, please calm down.”

A wave of peace came over her, and Rey felt tears slide down her cheeks. Leia stroked her wrist for some time. It felt nice, and after a time she felt her body relax.

“Rey, I need to apologise to you. I know you never asked for any of this.” She paused. “I know about your family… what Kylo– what _Ben_ did. I’m so sorry”

She turned to the older woman, her eyes were wet had such a familiar intensity that Rey found them difficult to meet. She had no response in any case.

“Rey… do you remember much of your ordeal?”

… _No._

She remembered pieces but it was almost as though it had happened some time ago, like she was watching someone else watch her life. Except some moments, some things rung out clear and sharp and painful like crystals emerging from the mist.

“I remember threatening Phasma. I remember torturing the General…”

_I remember hurting him._

She couldn't get the words out. It didn’t seem like those things were her, but she had been so, _so_ angry. But now? Rey just felt empty and drained. Guilty. Desolate. Ashamed.

“I have spoken with Phasma Rey, after what you went through, no one would blame you for anything you have done. _I_ don’t blame you.”

She was oddly comforted by that, and she breathed a sigh of relief to know that she had not doomed the First Order Captain to a perilous death.

Again the two women sat in silence for a time before Leia spoke once more.

“Rey, I’m afraid I must ask you some questions. Do you feel you are OK to answer them? I know your arm and sides must hurt. I can arrange for you to have some pain relief now if you’d like to sleep and we can continue this later.”

Her eyes flickered to her arm. How did she know her arm was hurting? But then, as if on cue, Rey heard a scream in the recesses of her mind and the pain shot through, bolder now, like a knife.

_Ben._

“Are you torturing him?” Her voice quavered – it felt like her arm was being cut open with a hot knife.

But Leia smiled sadly. “No Rey. We don’t use those methods in the Resistance. My son is being fitted for prostheses as we speak. The process requires consciousness in order to properly calibrate the limb. It’s… unpleasant.”

Rey closed her eyes. An image of Ben writhing, feverish with pain as they recut an even section of flesh– she screamed again. Sweat dripped down her forehead. The Princess looked concerned.

“Rey?”

_Ben._

She did not mean to say anything at all, but instantly there was a strange pressure in her mind.

_His mind?_

_~GET OUT.~_

An emotion she didn’t recognise. Not anger, but close… defensive? The pain receded as the connection narrowed.

The Princess waited as she recovered. Rey looked past her.

“I– I uh. I can answer– I can answer.” 

Leia nodded.

“Rey, the first thing I want to say is that this can stop at any point you want.” She paused. “Phasma has already supplied me most of the details of your time at Starkiller, but I need some specific information.”

A buzz at the door. A droid. Republic make?

“Rey, this droid will also record what we say, for use by the New Republic. Do you still feel able to answer questions?”

Rey nodded.

“OK, then let’s begin.” She paused. “You formed a relationship with Kylo Ren sometime prior to your capture. Were you aware during that period that the man you knew as Ben Solo was in fact Kylo Ren?”

Rey shook her head, ignoring the rush of pain that still accompanied that betrayal.

“No.”

Leia nodded. “OK Rey, let’s continue. The Resistance has been given information that General Hux is deceased, which we have verified. Do you know who killed him?”

_I did. I would have._

“Kylo Ren, he stopped me–”

“Kylo Ren, who you fought with.” Leia interrupted.

“Yes, I struck first, I–”

“You struck first. Tell me Rey when you struck, was his lightsaber already drawn?”

“No, well _yes_ , but–”

Again Leia interceded. “His lightsaber was drawn. So you believed you were defending yourself?”

Rey was very confused. Why was the General not allowing her to answer properly?

“I, yes, I mean I thought I was. But I also wanted to– ”

_Hurt him. Kill him. Cut his arm off._

“Subdue him, yes. We have witnesses confirming such.” She paused. “Rey, were you aware of a Force Bond between yourself and Kylo Ren?”

Force Bond. So it had a name.

Rey nodded. “Yes. I mean, I am now.”

“Did you consent to the formation of such a bond?”

“Wha– no! I didn’t even know about the Force. I don’t _want_ the Force!”

It was true. Having the Force was dangerous, it had nearly killed her. She wanted no part of it. Leia squeezed her hand.

“One last question... Rey, did you ever have any direct contact with Snoke? He is also known as the Supreme Leader of the First Order.” She paused. “He may sometimes communicate non-verbally, as an impulse or influence within the mind.”

Rey went silent, trying to search her own brain, desperately hoping to find some trace of this phantom, something to prove she wasn’t also a monster.

There was nothing, only one other tether there and she knew exactly where it lead.

_Two monsters._

“No.”

Leia smiled sadly at her. “Thank you Rey, you did wonderfully.” She turned to the droid. “That concludes the official interview of Rey Kenobi in relation to the–”

The droid made a series of low beeps, too low for Rey to catch.

“THAT concludes the official interview of Rey Kenobi in relation to the actions of Kylo Ren and the destruction of Starkiller base.”

Another beep.

“Well tell him to comm me. In the meantime, let him know the Resistance does not make a habit of subjecting First Order victims to military interrogations. You can have all the time and questions you wish with Ben– _Ren_ once he is recovered… _dismissed_.”

The droid promptly exited, and Rey caught something along the lines of *bossier than that protocol droid* as it did.

Leia escorted it out, and almost instantly Rey felt exhausted. A cold sensation ran down her left arm.

_Painkillers._

Rey realised, glancing to the General as she fought against her own eyelids. The older woman placed a soothing hand on her cheek.

“It’s alright Rey, you can sleep now. I’ll be right here.”

That sounded so good. She was so _so_ tired. Yet still a small question stirred in Rey's head, one she only just managed to slur out.

“Why aren’t you with him?”

_Family should be together._

But Leia continued to stroke her face.

“Because I wanted to be with you.”

As her eyes closed, a tear rolled down Rey’s cheek.

\---

“Finn, look at me buddy? You can’t sleep in the mess hall, we gotta get back to the bunk.” Poe snapped his fingers.

_Whoops._

They had finished what turned out to be a pretty short vigil of the Jakku girl and Poe had dragged the new Resistance hero down into the mess and (somewhat reluctantly) found and subsequently shoved a Coruscant Cooler into his hands. Ready to celebrate.

It had been a great night actually, and up until about five minutes ago the pilot had been extremely impressed by the ex-Stormtroopers drinking fortitude. Then Finn had sat down at a table and promptly fallen asleep, head on the bench. Clearly, all those years of standing up and conforming to the Order had made the guy pretty unreadable in company.

_I should take him to Planetary Poker._

But Poe was getting ahead of himself.

_Bed first._

Finn’s arm was over his shoulder and they stumbled back to their room, his bunk on the bottom and Finn’s new one on the top. Technically as a Commander Poe had the right to request less congested quarters, but he just hadn’t got around to it yet. Besides, it was hard to feel cramped when the ex-trooper exclaimed how roomy the space was every five minutes and got excited about things like “windows”, “private freshers” and “going outside”.

 _And you corrupt him in under a week._ Poe chided.

His attention turned to Finn, who was basically sleep walking at this point, occasionally mumbling.

“You good there buddy? Not going to puke are you?”

“Mnah, just want to sleep. Big day.”

Poe had to agree with that. Both men stripped off their outer layers (albiet Finn very slowly and _very_ amusingly) and Poe bounced onto his bed while Finn looked contemplatively at the ladder leading to the top bunk.

“Can’t climb that.” He announced.

Poe just laughed.

“Ok buddy, give me a sec and I’ll swap–”

**_Thunk_ **

Finn collapsed next to him, arms and body wedging Poe not uncomfortably between the him and the wall.

Oh it was tempting. _Very_ tempting to just stay a little, just pretend that the arm that rested on his was intentional. It had actually been some time since he’d just held someone or been held. But Poe always fancied himself a gentleman… well, sort of, so he began to shift his weight and prepare to move up _over_  the other man and up to the cot above.

But the grip tightened.

“Stay.”

Finn moved from his stomach to his side. Waiting for a response before he closed the distance.

_Say something you idiot!_

“S-sure! Yeah sure." Poe paused. "Hey, you feeling OK?” He didn't mean the alcohol.

Finn sighed. “Yes… but... But I knew some of them. You know?”

Fingers intertwined. Poe circled an arm round his neck, his heart tightening.

“I know.”

_I know._


	22. Protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Luke and Han keep a vigil beside Ben's bedside, however Leia seeks out Rey. The General begins to do everything in her power to protect the young girl, including smearing Kylo Ren's reputation.
> 
> Finn and Poe become closer.

Threepio was absolutely perplexed.

With the presence of the New Republic on the base he’d expected to stay by the Princess’s side but instead he found himself sent to accompany the recently discharged Lady Rey Kenobi. Privately the droid thought this was a little beneath him, but almost immediately after he entered he quite understood why the Princess had entrusted him with this incredibly important task.

If anyone needed a protocol droid, it was Lady Rey.

“ _You’re_ C-3PO?” The girl blurted.

“But _of course_ I’m C-3PO.” He responded, affronted. “I assure you I am quite incapable of lying.”

Perhaps it was the red arm. Even he didn’t recognise himself sometimes. But the girl sprung up, face almost touching his photoreceptors. It was rather rude.

“I’ve never seen a protocol droid before. Well, not an _intact_ one.”

Threepio was about to comment on that but Rey hands moved behind his head and opened his face.

Opened. His. Face.

Even with over seven million languages, there were no words. Of course, the droid tried anyway.

“LADY REY!” He exclaimed in a frightened tone. “ _Unhand_ me!”

How on terra was he going to prep this girl for _any_ kind of debut in the New Republic? She was utterly… _uncouth_.

 “The droids I’ve dealt with never minded…” The young woman muttered sheepishly as she resecured his face.

“I assure you Lady Rey I am not some desert droid cobbled together from scavenged parts! I am at the forefront of human-cyborg relations!”

“Sorry.” The young woman sounded somewhat ashamed.

Threepio supposed that was _something_. No doubt whatever passed for droids on a planet like Jakku had _no_ concept of modesty, but still the incident was no less mortifying. Indeed Lady Rey was fortunate that the Princess had recognised the need for discretion in this matter and assigned _him_. It would not do for everyone to know the Resistance’s newest Jedi just _opened_ up droids on a whim – people would assuredly get the wrong idea.

Even so, the Lady was still inappropriately close. Threepio prepared to scold her again, but she spoke first.

“You might be the most well-made droid I’ve ever seen.”

Well, at least his charge had an eye for the finer things. Not that flattery had _any_ effect on his processing ability, but clearly the Lady Rey was highly, _highly_ intelligent, despite her lack of social graces. It made Threepio wonder if perhaps the rumours of her relationship with young Master Ben had been exaggerated, however the Princess had insultingly forbade him from enquiring about _that_.

As if he was some gossipy astromech!

“Thank you Lady Rey, I’m pleased to inform you that your appearance also falls within the medium to high rating of attractiveness based on a comparison of subjective norms established within the last three decades of the New Republic.”

Rey’s head tilted. “…Thank you?”

“You are most welcome.”

Of course her low weight and outdated hairstyle widened that spectrum, but that was an inappropriate observation, and he was a protocol droid. Goodness, mentioning that would almost be as inappropriate as sharing his facial merge image of Lady Rey and Master Ben’s possible offspring that he performed several days ago – for purely research reasons of course.

But no, he was getting as distracted as that irrational little BB unit, and lunch had just been delivered and he hadn’t properly introduced himself. Oh dear, this wouldn’t do.

“Lady Rey, the Princess has instructed me to assist you in acclimatising to the traditions and practices of the New Republic, including dining, fashion and recent history.” He paused. “I should inform you this is quite an honour – I am the personal protocol unit of the Princess herself and somewhat famous in my own right throughout the known galaxy.”

Rey smiled, and internally Threepio adjusted her position on the spectrum closer to the ‘highly attractive’ range. Her teeth were surprisingly white and straight.

“I’m being taught history. By C-3PO.” Her tone sounded appropriately awed as she picked over her meal.

“Ah so you _are_ familiar with me, excellent. Well where would you like to– the fork Lady Rey, use the fork– start?”

 Rey grasped the implement, grip at least indicating she was familiar with the device, if not practised. Well, small victories, he supposed.

“Really, I can ask you anything?”

“Anything your current clearance allows.”

He felt it prudent not to mention to the Lady that she had her own, very carefully calibrated clearances from the Princess. For now his main concern was teaching the young woman not to slurp like that.

Rey looked thoughtful. “Threepio, do you have any information about my family?”

 _Direct parentage: classified file_.

_Classification description: psychologically disturbing (Rey Kenobi)._

_Secondary classification description: Kylo Ren (Rey Kenobi)._

Oh dear. But nonetheless the droid persevered.

_Indirect parentage (ancestry): unclassified file detected._

_File Description: Obi Wan ‘Ben’ Kenobi._

“Oh yes! I have a wealth of information about your maternal grandfather – he was a great Jedi, I’ll have you know.”

Rey nodded thoughtfully. “OK.” She spoke, mouth full. “Start there.”

\---

_It’s done._

Leia waited for the room to disperse, pleased that the New Republic investigator looked suitably castigated for his delegation’s unprofessionalism. Well he should, she had just spent the better half an hour screaming at him, in front of peers. Still, even though she mildly enjoyed the experience, maintaining that had been taxing, and she was glad everyone was dispersing…

Except Poe.

Leia breathed through her nose, she half-suspected this. The pilot had sat arms crossed through the entire meeting attempting to catch her eye while she steadfastly ignored him.

“Something to say Commander?” She arched a brow.

“The New Republic isn’t the source of the leaked report. _You_ are.”

Leia let out a frustrated sigh. How was it that the men in her life only seemed bestowed with perception in the precise moments she wished them not to be?

“Be careful Dameron.”

But Poe was not cowed. He cleared his throat and consulted his data pad, beginning a recitation of the contents of the leaked report.

 “… Although the joint effort of blah, blah, bla– oh here it is. In conclusion, it must be acknowledged that without the intervention of First Order defector Finn (FN-2187) and captive Rey Kenobi the Hosnian system would undoubtedly cease to exist–

“Poe–” She warned.

“–IN PARTICULAR,” Poe held up a shushing finger, “the actions of the Force Sensitive _Rey Kenobi_ were _integral to the capture and continued incarceration of Kylo Ren_ , and she continues to be an active _member of the Resistance_.”

Poe paused.

“Did I miss the meeting where we established a Jakku sleeper cell, General? Because you’d almost think I had, based on this… this–”

“–Your point, Commander.”

“-piece of Bantha shit! It’s lies! It isn’t what happened! Finn told me about Rey. Ben captured _her._ ”

_Breathe._

“I have no control over the conclusions of the New Republic, Commander Dameron.”

But Poe’s eyes merely narrowed. “I _know_ you did this General, I just can’t figure out _why_.”

_This doesn’t concern you._

“I’m sorry you feel that way.”

But the pilot wouldn’t cease. “They’ll never forgive him General. If you omit her rescue, they’ll never forgive him. Ever.”

 “They would never forgive him anyway.”

The General felt her throat constrict ever so slightly.

“And you can live with that?”

“Why do _you_ care?”

**_Thunk_ **

The datapad slammed to the table.

“Because I know _YOU_ love him! Don’t you want them to know what he did?”

_It wouldn’t be enough._

Poe sighed, and he looked much older in that moment, burdened.

“You know my opinions of Ky– of Ben. But you’re _my_ family General.” The pilot eyes met hers. “So if you’re about to do something _stupid,_ I want in.”

She felt her eyes moisten then. This kriffing idiot _was_ her family, and that was precisely why she wanted to leave him _out_ of this gambit.

_I can’t lose another son._

Still, Leia could tell from the emotion rolling off the pilot that subjecting him to the notion that she would willingly allow the New Republic to slaughter Ben was a crueller fate.

She took a deep breath and reach her hand out to his.

“Poe, it’s not about them hating Ben. But I need them to _love_ Rey. I need them to believe in her, and to do that there can’t be any question about her loyalties. I need them to trust that she can be allowed to be free.”

That was simplified, so simplified. But it was a start.

Poe frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Leia sighed. _Here we go._

“Do you know what a Force Bond is?”

\---

 _Kriff_ her arm was killing her, but that wasn’t the reason Rey stayed in bed.

Yes, Threepio had been a welcome distraction but she really couldn’t bear more time with Finn and Poe and… the Resistance.

She had never seen so many people. But they saw her. _Oh_ they saw her. And in between the pitying looks and the whispers of ‘Kylo Ren’ she just couldn’t bear any more. She used to long to be around more people her age, but now?

She just wanted to be back in her AT-AT. Alone.

_Liar. Not alone._

Rey ignored that, even as she ignored the constant pain, the constant pull back towards the direction of the medical ward. She wasn’t sure whether it was that she could not bear to look at him or whether it was she could not bear to see what she’d done. Her dreams were dark and feverish now, but oddly she also stayed in bed because of his dreams. Because the Bond staved off some of the emptiness, distorted and twisted though it was.

_Monster seeking monster._

No. There would be no protocol lessons today. No more about Rey _Kenobi._ She was just going to lie here and–

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

Rey jumped. She jumped a lot now.

 _Huh?_ _Who knocks on an autodoor?_

It sounded insistent though, so she rose and pressed the release.

Han. Chewbacca.

“Get up kid. You’ve got work to do.”

He threw something at her. She caught it. A bag of tools.

“ _Wha–?”_

But the man was already walking off in the direction of the hangar.

“The Falcon needs rewiring, and a major engine overhaul. I really should charge you for the damage you’ve done, but I guess you can work of the debt.”

Rey was outraged. “That _I’ve_ done? That was Unka– I _bypassed_ the compressor!” She ran after them.

“You want a medal? Chewie when we board can you grab Rey one of those old Rebel ones? I think I stashed it up in one of the overhead electrical panels.”

*You lost that in a bet.*

Han turned to the Wookie. “Don’t mention that to Leia.” Then he turned back and shrugged. “Sorry kid, no medal.”

“Wha– I don’t _want_ a medal!”

But they were already in the hangar and Rey was amazed how quickly the old smugglers could move as she scrambled up the Falcon’s ramp.

_Ben._

For a second he was so assaulted by his imprint she wondered how it was she had not realised Han’s connection immediately all the way back on Jakku. She swayed.

Chewie grabbed her.

*You OK?*

“I… yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Rey recovered quickly, eyes on the old smuggler. “But if I’m fixing this junker, _you’re_ paying _me_.”

Han eyed her up, sighing. “Can take the girl out of Jakku but can’t take the Jakku out of the girl, eh? I’m afraid I’m fresh out of Rathtars.”

“What’s a–?” No. She knew this negotiation trick. _No_ distractions. “I want to _fly_. I’ve never flown before.”

“Hate to break it to you but I’m not a very good teacher. Maybe–”

Rey gritted her teeth. “I _can_ fly, I just haven’t yet.”

A few moments passed as the older man appraised her.

“Fine kid, why not?” He paused. “Just try not to stuff it up. Chewie kinda likes you.”

Rey beamed. Actually beamed, and she felt it radiate through her being, lifting some of the heaviness that had recently settled over her.

“Really!?! _Thank_ you!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Han looked embarrassed for a second before a scowl returned to his features.

“Well don’t just stand there kid – get to work!” Han barked.

Rey nodded and headed over to the nearest mess of wires, relishing the smell of melted components filling her nostrils.

_Maybe I haven’t changed that much after all._

\---

Luke felt the change slightly before Ben started writhing.

Ben was stable and he was alone in his vigil, Han and the others having finally ceased their constant watch in favour for daily visits now that the young man was out of medical danger. Now Luke sat across from the room, out of sight but near enough to ensure he was nearby should something happen.

But he couldn’t help his nephew in this, familiar though it was.

_Nightmares._

Not Snoke, but he supposed it mattered very little to the man grunting and thrashing before him. Agony was agony, after all. Still, it pained the Jedi to see Ben like this, and for a moment Luke debated whether it was better to let him rest or simply wake him up, pain or no.

But then he felt it.

Or heard it more like, so muted was her signature.

_Rey._

The small scavenger girl padded in, stealthy and unnoticed in the dead of night.

She lingered by the window for a few minutes, stance alert, her attention focused raptly on the man behind the glass as if he might wake any second and pursue her. But slowly, her fear seemed to dissipate, and as her body relaxed, her hand reached out to touch the glass as if she wanted to pass through it.

Then Ben cried out in pain.

Rey’s trance seemed broken, and for a second it seemed she would run, leave as though she had never entered in the first place. But instead, she pushed against the door and entered.

~ _Leave them.~_

His father. Quiet for years.

_Why speak now?_

But there was silence again.

Still, Luke exited to the door behind him.


	23. Culpability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains torture scenes [Not Rey - takes place in the past].***
> 
> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Rey gets the finishing school treatment from Threepio, while Han puts her to work on the Falcon to pull her out of a funk.
> 
> Meanwhile the General is up to something, painting her own son in a terrible light. Poe suspects she's up to something, and offers his assistance.

Dead. They were all dead.

Ben’s heart raced, jumping at every sound, real or imagined.

_Who did this?_

_~You did.~_

No. That was a dream. A nightmare. Every night, his grandfather in his head.

Dark, too Dark for his uncle. Too Dark for anyone but him to contain, to rage and despair in the meadows while those around him breathed deeply and peacefully, alive.

_They’re all dead._

This, this couldn’t be real.

_~I told you to come to me before this apprentice. I told you this would come to pass.~_

Ben ignored the voice.

_Master Luke._

He was off-planet. He had to contact him. His head seared.

Then it came. A vision?

Him, graceful as the breeze yet deadly as a hurricane, cutting them down. Cutting all of them down.

 _A dream._ He begged.

_~No. A memory.~_

His fingers were sticky with blood, the smell infusing his nostrils. Copper. Death.

_No. No, no._

_~Do not be afraid Ben Solo. Destiny is immutable.~_

_Master Luke. I need to contact–_

~ _He’s afraid of you. They’re all afraid of your Darkness. That’s why they sent you away. That’s why they will kill you when they find out.~_

_I never meant–_

But he couldn’t breathe. This was real. This was _real._ He did this.

_~Run Solo. Run.~_

The scene shifted.

Ben screamed.

Pain. So much pain.

Bloodied fingernails scraping the floor, mind clamped shut so he couldn’t call out to them like last time. He’d been _weak._ He would not fail again. He could not fail again.

“Pain is instructional, my apprentice.”

It was. It numbed everything out until you were nothing, until there was simply sensation and the Dark.

Kylo fell silent.

Time became non-linear. Each day, each month, each _year_ was demarked only by the type of pain inflicted. Sometimes it would be physical - droids cutting long swathes of skin and peeling them back over his ribcage while his forehead, his palms, his fucking thighs were clammy with sweat as he almost broke his fingers to keep from screaming. Or burning, long cauterised marks which seemed to lick him at first before they bit and tore at him deep in the night, hung up in the cell like slaughtered meat. Or shocks, long and electric and deadly but the worst part had been waiting, dreading the next minute or hour when he would seize again, never knowing when.

_Or the invasion._

Yes, the non-physical. Dimly, he recalled he had made a mistake coming here, but it blurred and he couldn’t remember a time where there had not been pain. Snoke rifled through him in those moments, swimming and ransacking and ravaging because Ben allowed anything, _anything_ to make it stop, even for a minute. But this pain was worse somehow. His parent’s disturbed faces, Luke’s disgust, the realisation that no one had ever loved him, not truly.

Blood pooled on the floor.

_I’m going to die._

_~I survived this too Ben. So can you.~_

_Grandfather?_

Silence.

Sorrow turned to anger. The pain stopped.

Not _stopped_ , but it receded somewhere away from him, distant and weak like Ben Solo, the anathema. It was fuel now, fuel for an undercurrent, no a _river_ , or shame and rage and pain.

“Now, you are ready, _Kylo Ren_.”

Yes. He was Kylo Ren, and he was a weapon. It was not his fault, none of it was. He _was_ fate, cruel and twisted and _necessary_ , and he would execute his destiny as his Master saw fit, like his grandfather before him.

Still, he had moments of weakness, moments of…

 _Compassion._ Kylo spat.

Moments where the ghost of Ben Solo would emerge, beckoning from a timeline that didn’t exist, that could _never_ have existed. The pain would return then, and so would the punishment.

He was back in the chamber, head bent over to face a trough of liquid. Ben’s hair stuck to his face.

He couldn’t breathe.

**_Splash_ **

Dunked again. Lungs bursting, burning.

_I deserve this._

_~No.~_

The voice was pure, but Ben shook it off.

~ _This is a dream.~_

His face was submerged once more.

_~BEN!~_

Hands grasped his hair roughly, pulling him from the water and onto the–

_Beach?_

No, an island. He vaguely recognised it, but his head was still swimming.

“BEN!”

_Rey._

Dimly he recalled the sweet cadence of her voice and wondered what fresh round of horror his subconscious had in store. It hardly mattered, it was peaceful now, not breathing.

Then he felt it.

Pressure on his lips. A kiss.

It was like air, and Kylo devoured her like she was the only source of oxygen on the planet, and she may as well have been because she was the only thing that _mattered._ He didn't care anymore. Whatever this was leading to, whatever new torment this was foreshadowing, he'd follow it to the bleakest edge of the galaxy. But she broke it off, fingers still twisted in his hair, lips swollen and expression inscrutable. When she spoke, her voice was sad.

“ _Wake up_.”

He did. His face was wet with her tears. His lips _burned._

_Rey._

Ben tried to say the words but his head was awash with narcotics. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. He tried to reach for her but even as he started pain seared though him, immobilised.

_Another dream?_

She shook her head. “Not a dream.” Rey’s voice hitched.

Kylo didn’t believe her. If it wasn’t a dream then why couldn’t he move? If it wasn’t a dream then why weren’t her hands around his neck, why wasn’t her saber through his–

“Don’t.”

Carefully, her hand moved to his face, her mind untangling from his. A finger followed his scar, and his breath caught.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

“I don’t understand Ben. I don’t understand any of this.”

_This is real._

He waited for her to run, flee dramatically like his mother or mumble some excuse like Han. But Rey stayed right there, her face unreadable but for her anguish, tracing his scar as he floated.

_Rey._

He saw it then. An island. Her island.

His eyes closed once more, and he knew when she left, because the Darkness rose once more.

\---

Han bit back his frustration as his wife’s eyes drifted away from his and off to some faraway place.

_Again._

“Sorry.”Her attention snapped back.

Han nodded, letting it go. His wife was up to something with the New Republic, but whatever it was she had not been particularly candid. That usually meant it was extremely dangerous or stupid. Or both. It unsettled him, but he knew better than to press her right this second. Instead the smuggler continued his previous conversation, fully prepared to needle her when the right moment arrived.

“I was saying, she’s a bright kid, you should give her a chance with your garden.”

His wife raised on eyebrow. “She’s from _Jakku_.”

“Well, she certainty couldn’t make it any  _worse_.”

The Princess did _not_ have a Green thumb – the opposite actually, and Han was pretty sure you weren’t meant to swear that much while gardening. He quirked a small smirk at her, but once again Leia refused to take the bait. That _really_ wasn’t a good sign.

_Nothing for it then._

The smuggler gestured to the nearby datapad. “Tell me what it is.”

She had been looking at some kind of missive on it when he’d walked in.

_He’s my son too._

Leia gave him an appraising look and then took a deep breath. “They want him transported to Hosnian Prime for the trial.”

His heart sank. That wasn’t good news.

“Can’t you–?”

“I _can_ probably get him transferred to our custody for the trial duration, but…”

Han didn’t need his wife to continue the thought. Hosnian Prime was a very dangerous place for Ben to be right now.

But Leia continued. “If I refuse he could flee and avoid the trial altogether, but that will put the Resistance in the crosshairs of the New Republic and we’ll need their support to hunt Snoke. We’ll _need_ Ben _._ ”

Ah this game. The one where his wife became ‘the General’ and pretended it was all about good and evil and right and wrong and nothing else.

_Not tonight._

“Leia, you know they’ll execute him. Especially now they can’t get their hands on that creepy ginger. You can’t take him to Hosnian Prime.”

But she remained silent.

“Tell me you’re _not_ thinking of taking him to Hosnia.”

More silence.

He slammed his fist down. “Leia!”

She nodded, barely.

Han’s heart nearly broke.

“Why?”

_They’ll kill our son._

He tried another approach. “Is it because you’re worried they’ll declar–”

But his wife cut him off. “–No. Because of _her_ – _Rey_. _The bond_.”

_Huh? The bond?_

“Rey? Won’t she die too?”

Another nod.

“Leia, _tell me what’s going on_.” His voice was low yet dangerous.

“She would die. That’s the point – she’d die too…” Again she drifted.

“– _Leia_ – ”

 “-Don’t you get it? _She’d die too_.” She paused. “‘Every sentient has the right to life, liberty and security of the individual’.” Her tone became didactic. “‘ _No_ sentient shall be deprived of his liberty except on such grounds and in accordance with such procedure as are established by Galactic law.’”

Han’s mouth dropped open. “Please tell me you are not staking our son’s life on a technicality.”

Extreme irritation crossed her features. “ _Not_ a technicality. I believe the effect of Ben’s death or imprisonment on Rey would breach of the Galactic Constitution – it’s an extrajudicial exercise of power.”

Han was momentarily speechless. It was brilliant of course, everything she did was always brilliant. But the problem was that it was never a simple plan with his Princess, always a kriffing _plot_ , with more twists and turns than an Imperial corridor. A few things clicked into place then – Rey and Threepio, Ben’s unnecessarily obvious prosthesis, Phasma’s immediate deployment.

“Is that why that girl’s face is all over the holonet? Is that you too? Leia what about when they find out about her…” he struggled for a word, “ _incident?_ The New Republic is not particularly friendly towards unstable Force Sensitives right now.”

She leaned in then, tone hushed as if she feared discovery, even now. “They _won’t._ As far as they know, Rey subdued Kylo Ren and assisted in destroying Starkiller. And that’s all they _will_ know.”

Han glared at her.

“That’s why you haven’t visited.”

He’d thought she couldn’t bear to see him like that.

Her nostrils flared. “It can’t look like this was planned. It can’t look like he’s getting any kind of favouritism. In fact, it’s better if it looks like the opposite, like it’s _their_ idea.”

_Like the New Republic ever had an idea you didn't feed them._

He shook his head. “I don’t like it.”

“You think _I_ do? You think I wanted this for our son?” Her tone became heated. “What choice do we have? If he flees the New Republic is just as likely to declare war on the Resistance while Snoke runs rampant with his Knights! You know they don't understand what that-that _thing_ did to him!" She breathed in, her tirade far from over. “Meanwhile Ben will be hunted down like an animal by Snoke _and_ the New Republic, and that's even if he _did_ flee, which he  _won’t_  , not while–”

_Not while Rey is here._

Han cut her off. “–Convenient isn’t that? Makes it that much easier to hand our son to the New Republic!” He couldn't help it. Any mention of Snoke always infuriated him.

“HOW DARE Y–”

But Leia stopped.

It was the umpteenth time in as many hours his wife had abruptly stopped talking mid-sentence and kriff it if he was going to wait for her to let him in on whatever was going on inside her head. There was stubborn, and there was Leia, and Han didn’t feel like entertaining that now, of all times.

“He’s talking to you now, isn’t he?”

She ignored him.

“FOR KRIFF’S SAKE LEIA - HE'S MY SON TOO!”

She jumped and then frowned, hand raising up as if to hush him. Han felt his ire rise, but just as quickly it dissipated as he saw the briefest of flash of anguish on the Princess’s usually impassive face.

_Leia._

Whatever Ben was telling her, it wasn’t nice.

“What’s he saying Leia?”

 _Let me in_.

But she shook her head. “He’s drugged – babbling…” She paused, eyes distant. “It’s nonsense, it’s not even him… a memory–”

Han reached out for her hand but she recoiled, rising abruptly and mumbling something about the fresher.

_Yeah right._

Stars forbid his wife ever emote anything akin to vulnerability in front of anyone, least of all _him_. Her food lay untouched. Typical for her to do that. Just when he was itching for a fight.

But Han waited patiently.

Then less patiently.

Then...

_Well, here we go again._

Maybe there would be a fight after all. He strode to the fresher entrance.

**_KNOCK_ **

“Leia, open the door.”

Silence.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

“LEIA!”

Silence.

_Fine._

Han reached for his blaster.

“ONE LAST TIME LEIA!”

Silence.

**_BOOM_ **

He blasted the panel. It wasn’t the first time. It was unlikely to be the last. The door swooshed open.

“HAN!” Her face was streaked with tears.

That slowed him. Leia rarely cried, but even so crying Leia was often far more dangerous than her other iterations. Her eyes were still far away.

“What is he saying Leia? Because I swear, will march down there and knock some sense into him, arm or not.”

“It’s not– it’s not…” She gasped again, sobbing.

Han gathered her into his arms, handing stroking her back.

“ _Tell_ me.”

Lei looked up then, her eyes still wet. Still it was a look he recognised.

Permission.

Han sighed, but he nodded, and she reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

_Stars I hate this thing._

_~I know.~_

He blanched slightly, not meaning to tell her that. Or think that. Or whatever it was. Han was about to apologise when he heard it.

_Ben._

Yet also not Ben. It was an impossible sensation, like his son was calling to her from another lifetime. It was the voice of a young boy, screaming in fear.

~ _Please mommy, please let me stay with you. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE I’M SORRY MOMMY!!! PLEA–~_

He jerked away, breaking contact.

_We did that to him._

Still he tried to comfort her. “Snoke–”

But Leia  just shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face. He moved forward again then, held her while she sobbed, guilty that he was grateful not to be in her mind, with Ben. After a time, she stilled.

“I won’t let them kill him Han.” Her knuckles where white against his clothing. “I’d rather see it all fall again, I’d rather tear it apart myself. I'd rather-” But she stooped, choking on her sobs.

_I’d rather tear it apart myself._

She terrified him in that moment, but he did not run.


	24. Balance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Rey gains an insight into the shattered mind and painful past of Kylo Ben. Meanwhile Leia continues to manipulate the pieces to the advantage of her broken son.

Kylo flexed his new hand, observing his fingers. It looked terrifying.

~ _Subtle_.~ He broadcasted his sarcasm.

It was some form of older military prostheses, silver alloy graduating in separated strips and imitating muscle. His hand itself was no different, silvery and slightly off-putting, and already he itched to find a glove to cover it.

_~You’re done ransacking my mind then?~_

His mother’s wry comment came back, accompanied by a feeling of exasperation. It was true, he’d rather rudely plunged in there as soon as the New Republic envoy had convened the interview. To his great relief he found his mother had already began to manipulate the outcome to Rey’s benefit. He’d simply followed her lead then – played the subdued Monster, perhaps pretended the drugs were still affecting more than they were.

_~I assumed you wanted coherency, Mother.~_

His arm twitched. That would be common, apparently, at least for the first few weeks.

_She should have kept it bare._

_~I would have Ben, if I thought for a second anyone would buy that.~_  His mother responded to his thought. _~Even armless you don’t exactly encourage sympathy.~_

 _~And this is meant to make me sympathetic? It looks monstrous.~_ Kylo spat.

 _~It’s meant to remind everyone that you had your arm cut off, by Rey Kenobi.~_ He could feel his mother’s patience breaking. _~Or was I supposed to hand her over to them too? I was just doing what I thought you’d–~_

Ben cut her off. _~No. No, I agree with your approach..._ _Rey has been through more than enough.~_

~ _You’ve been through more than enough.~_ A tentative pause. ~ _I didn’t do this for Rey_.~

 _~I don’t care why you did it.~_ He lashed out.

_All that matters is that Rey is safe._

It was bitter now, thinking of how foolish he had been on Jakku, thinking that he and Rey could somehow leave behind all of his mistakes and she would not get swept up in his miasma. Thinking that she could possibly love a Monster.  

His mother lingered. ~ _Ben, why did you not talk about what Snoke–~_

 _~I don’t wish to discuss this any longer.~_ He abruptly pushed her out.

_I will never discuss that._

It was humiliating enough that Rey had seen that, that _she_ pitied _him_.

_No._

He couldn’t think of her anymore, it hurt too much, even as the connection between them still pulsed with the same, no _more_ , intensity than it had on Jakku. Kylo wondered if Rey felt it with the same piercing, soul-rending pull, but each time he brushed against her consciousness she would shy away and cringe, her thoughts a maelstrom of grief, anger and confusion.

_She hates me._

Kylo hit out with the Force, crumpling a nearby monitor.

The Old Man entered then.

 _Right on cue_. He thought bitterly.

Luke observed the ruined device. “Feeling better, I take it?”

_Oh ha ha._

“What do you want?” He spoke rudely.

“I wanted to see how my nephew was feeling. I _can_ sympathise.” He flexed his hand, metallic components emitting a low whirr.

“Noted.” He paused. “Will that be all?”

_Go away._

Luke sighed. “For now. I think you’ll be conveyed to you room shortly howe–”

“ _Room_? Not a cell?”

His uncle shrugged. “I believe your mother wants to prove some kind of point that you can be trusted not to hurt anyone. So… don’t hurt anyone.”

“With the Force?” He recalled he and Dameron had a fist-fight to attend to. A fight he sorely needed.

Like smiled serenely. Irritatingly so. “I don’t recall.” He paused. “I think we should also continue the training.”

A small bloom of hope settled in him then. Maybe...

“Has Rey…?”

Luke shook his head. “No. I have felt her presence, curious, but she has yet to approach me. I suspect she is still wary of the Force.”

Yes. Of course she would be. He corrupted everything he touched, after all. It would figure he’d soured that too, blighted her Light. He felt sick.

But Luke simply smiled. “I wouldn’t flatter yourself Ben, Rey is cowed yes, but I sense her curiosity will get the better of her sooner rather than later.”

“Excellent, you’ll have her doing pointless exercises for hours on end yet.” He snarled.

“Actually, _you_ will.”

Kylo coughed. “What?”

Luke shrugged. “We never finished your training. You require a padawan, Rey would be a padawan.”

“Rey cut my arm off.” He spoke flatly.

But the Jedi was undeterred. “It would be _unconventional,_ I admit.” He smiled. “But then neither of you strike me as traditional Force users.”

“It’s clear you’ve never met Rey.” He paused, massaging his temples. “She would sooner go back to Jakku.”

“Well, what _were_ your plans Ben, were you planning on going back to Snoke, finish _his_ training?”

Kylo clenched his new fist. “No. I was planning on ending him actually, though I doubt you’d approve. It’s not particularly… _Light Side_.”

Oh, Snoke was going to pay for what Rey had gone through, that was certain. Perhaps he’d even take some inspiration from Rey for that. After all, there was something vaguely amusing about torturing a limbless Snoke that his inner Dark seemed to greatly appreciate.

Luke interrupted his thoughts. “You know Ben, I find myself oddly at peace with that.”

“I don’t intend on oscillating back, uncle. The Dark calls to me.” Kylo spoke, shaking his head.

Luke nodded. “And yet, so does the Light. It called to you on Starkiller and it called to you on Jakku.” He paused. “It calls to you constantly.”

_Rey._

Luke continued. “The old Jedi couched Light and Dark together with Good and Evil, I did too. But now I am left with a prodigal student and a scavenger from Jakku. A branch must bend or it will break.”

_But I am broken already._

Ben sighed. “Let’s go outside. I need to meditate.”

“So you _do_ wish to continue training?” Luke queried.

“No, your constant prattle has just given me a headache.” He snapped.

Luke beamed.

\---

Rey was running through the base, trying to locate Luke Skywalker.

 _Luke Skywalker._ Obviously, she’d seen him. Met him very perfunctorily when visiting Leia for tea, but she’d stayed away, preferring to listen to Han’s bragging tales and take apart the Falcon rather than dive further into the Force.

_The Force._

The connection was throbbing lately, the physical pain receding in favour of a new pain, an emptiness inside her that tugged her in _his_ direction. Clearly, he was no longer in the medbay. Rey ignored it. She was still… something. Confused, angry, pitying, _wanting_ … too much for a girl from Jakku to process.

_No._

Rey of Jakku did not crawl up in bed and cry, she _couldn’t_ do that. She swallowed her emotions and survived.

_Just don’t think about it._

Unfortunately, It didn’t seem to fool Han.

“Kid, what you’re doing, it doesn’t work. Take it from me.”

Rey had been about to respond that her component installation _would_ work when she met Han’s eyes.

_Oh._

“I- I…”

“Relax kid, you don’t owe _me_ any explanation. Or anyone, I guess. Just… find someone to talk it through with, OK?”

Rey nodded.

“Pity you can’t do that weird ghost thing like Luke.” Han mused.

Rey jumped at that “ _What_? Did you say ghosts?”

“Yeah, Luke’s always talking to creepy dead Jedi – pretty sure he talks to Ben– _Obi Wan_ fairly often. Either that or he’s gone a little strange.” Han added.

 _Obi Wan_. _My family._

Rey clenched the hydrospanner, eyes still on the smuggler. Her shift was far from over, but she was desperate to go _now_. She turned back to her work. No, Luke could wait. She had already waited so long, what would another few hours matter? Still, she was almost shaking with excitement.

Han laughed. “Rey, why don’t you take the rest of the day off?”

And so here she was running and also becoming increasingly aware that the direction she was running also seemed to be the same direction as Ben. Outside. Rey gulped. Sure enough in the distance she could see it - Finn, lying on a hill, asleep, while nearby both Luke and Kylo Ren sat cross legged, unmoving.

Rey slowed her pace to a jog, passing by Finn easily. Neither one of the other two men moved, and her eyes sought Ben’s body, running along his new arm with a sickly remembrance of Starkiller.

 _My work. I did that_.

Rey shivered. She had wanted to do _more_ but now it felt like a bad dream, almost unreal. Still neither man moved, and against her better judgement, Rey moved closer to Kylo Ren. She could feel from their connection that he was present and yet somehow very far away, almost as if he was dreaming.

_His face looks…_

Rey watched almost outside herself as her hand moved to trace his features, just as she had in Jakku, all that time ago.

_Ben–_

“He’s very deep under today, isn’t he?”

Rey jumped.

_Luke._

The old man was smiling amiably at her and Rey flushed deeply, wondering just how much of her… interaction he had seen. What the kriff was she doing anyway? She jerked away from him then, but still he didn’t move.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked.

Luke smiled. “Ben’s perfectly fine. Meditation is a cornerstone of using the Force.” He paused. “It is good to finally see you here, Rey.”

Rey flushed again. She had just barged in on _Luke_ _Skywalker_ , but Ben’s presence so close by had proved a distraction.

_No._

She had come here with a purpose.

“Han told me you talk to my grandfather.” Rey breathed. “I… I want to do that. I need– I want you to teach me how to do that.”

_Please tell me if he spoke of me._

She wouldn’t ask for it. Wouldn’t reveal her weaknesses ever again. Instead she stared the Jedi Master down, daring him to refuse her.

But Luke merely smiled. “What you seek will take time, but I can assist you with this.” Again, his blue eyes went distant. “Obi Wan trained both my father and myself, albeit briefly. Perhaps now the circle can finally be complete.” Luke’s expression saddened. “Your grandfather loves you Rey, as do we all for what you have done for us.”

_What have I done? Cutting off arms?_

Rey didn’t feel as though she had done anything.

_Ben._

A spike. _He_ was present now, and Rey could feel his eyes burning into her back. She wasn’t going to acknowledge him.

“When do we begin?” She spoke crisply. “I’ll need to check with Han that he’s OK with this.”

“I’m sure he’ll be accommodating.” A low voice spoke, tone somewhat amused.

Rey stifled an almost physical reaction to that _voice_. It had been a long time since she’d heard him utter a sentence. She kept her eyes firmly on Luke.

“We will start everyday at dawn, Ben will collect you and–”

“But–”

“Ben will collect you.”

 _Fine_.

That didn’t mean she had to engage with him. Rey nodded.

“Excellent. Well, seeing as you are done now Ben, why not accompany Rey back to the base?” He glanced to Finn. “I think our ‘guard’ could still do with an hour or so. I’ll have him accompany me back.”

Rey wanted to retort that it was only a couple of hundred meters and she was perfectly capable of walking by herself, but instead she held her tongue for a few minutes and hissed it at _him_ , instead.

“I know.” He snapped back.

Rey hackles rose at that, how dare _he_ be angry at _her_.

Kylo Ren sensed her thoughts. “Would you like to cut the other arm off as well Rey?”

That wounded her, and he knew it.

“Get out of my head.” She gritted out.

“If only.”

They had entered the base now, almost oblivious to the concerned stares of those passing by as this strange tension flickered between them.

Rey raged, voice low. “It not my fault we have this… _connection_! If you didn’t want it, you should’ve done something less permanent. Don’t blame me because you’re tethered to something you don’t want anymore!” She seethed.

**_Thump._ **

Rey was pressed up against the wall, arms restrained by Kylo Ren, his eyes dangerous and intense.

“Don’t you _dare_ Rey, don’t you _dare_!”

Rey stiffened as her fear and excitement mixed together within her.

“I _want you_. I will _always_ want you.” He snarled in her ear.

Rey glanced to his arm.

He laughed bitterly. “Yes, even after this. Nothing you do, _nothing_ will make me stop wanting you.”

_Nothing._

Stars he was so very beautiful in his rage, almost tragic in his intensity. Rey was breathless.

_No. He has done too much. You barely know him._

Yes, she could not allow this… whatever this was to overcome her common sense. This man was dangerous, had put her in _danger_.

Rey breathed. “I can’t be with Kylo Ren.”

It was a lie. She knew it was a lie because her body wanted very much right now to be with Kylo Ren, very much to simply lean into those lips and claim them. But she remained still.

“As you wish.” Ren spat.

He released her then, striding off as Poe came running towards them.

“Rey, are you OK?”

Rey nodded. “Yes.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

_No._


	25. Buffers and Leverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Scavenged Goods:
> 
> Kylo Ben has woken up, and Rey has sought training from Luke - she's to be padawan to his former pupil, but tension runs high between the two.

_Well, this is weird._

Finn considered he’d been through many things in his life, but this breakfast had to be among the most awkward. Rey had barged into his room (she hadn’t even batted an eyelid at Poe’s presence next to him) and dragged him out of bed at some ungodly hour, insisting he be up too to ‘guard’ Kylo Ren. Finn couldn’t even get through to her that he didn’t exactly guard at all – he just really liked Master Luke and being outside, and seeing as no one had told him off yet so he’d sort of just rolled with it.

But no, Rey seemed to be employing him as some kind of social buffer, which was hard seeing as he was probably closer to Kyl– Ben Solo now than Rey (which was bizarre in itself). But now Rey was chatting to him amiably, as if he was the most interesting thing in the galaxy and it did _not_ bode well. Ben had already broken three forks. Finn felt his forehead moisten as he met the tall man’s eyes.

_I swear this is the most we’ve EVER talked._

“I know.” Ben spoke. “Rey’s hoping that just ignoring everything that’s happened will somehow make it go away.”

Rey sucked in a breath. “Finn too? You just can’t seem to stay out of people’s heads, can you?”

“Oh yes, because you’re _best friends_ with Finn now, are you?” Ben snarled.

Rey looked murderous.

 _Uh oh_.

“ _You_ don’t get to tell me how to feel, Kylo Ren!” She paused. “Or did you have _more_ lies to feed me?”

_They’re going to kill each othe–_

**_Thunk._ **

The table shook as Ben abruptly stood up, and Finn jerked violently, half expecting him to lunge at the young woman. But instead, the man breathed deeply his voice deadly quiet as he spoke through gritted teeth.

“It seems breakfast is over. Now, shall we meet Master Luke outside or shall we stay here? You seem to have a lot to say, Rey.”

_I can’t take this._

“Don’t you _dare_! Get out of my head!”

Now _Rey_ looked like she was going leap on Ben, and Finn wasn’t so sure whether that would be such a bad thing. There was a very strange tension in the room and he wished that it was later in the morning so it were not just him and these two… whatever they were.

“C’mon Finn.” Rey snatched his hand.

“Yes.” Ben hissed, imitating her. “C’mon _Finn_.”

Rey all but dragged him outside and Finn truly believed that no one, _no one_ in the history of the galaxy had ever been more relieved to see Luke Skywalker.

“Finn.” Luke greeted. “You’re up early.”

_Oh finally._

Finn didn’t really owe either Rey or Ben anything, and he opened his mouth, ready to out both of them as _children_. Terrifying, overly powerful Force children, yes, but children nonetheless. No, he was ready to pack it in.

“I–”

“–Finn came here, as my friend.” Rey spoke up.

_Friend._

His eyes met Rey’s, and the young woman turned her head slightly sideways.

_Just like BB-8._

“I came here to support Rey.” He agreed.

_Great. Just great._

In his mind, a snort. _~You are without doubt the softest touch in the galaxy. Some highly trained killing machine you are.~_ Ben sneered.

_You can talk! Or were we at a different breakfast just now?_

No response.

Finn soon settled into the grassy mound overseeing the training space, and pondered the supremely strange turn his life was taking. Teasing Kylo Ren while watching Jedi training with Luke Skywalker. Not that it was that exciting – the Force seemed to involve a lot of sitting still, from what he could tell. Still, Luke Skywalker seemed to command enough respect from both of them to stay quiet and that was nothing short of a miracle, the ex-Trooper supposed as he drifted off.

Later, when the three of them walked back (again Rey’s hand in his), he once again found himself helpless to the young woman’s charms.

“See you tomorrow?”

Her tone was so unsure and yet desperate that Finn found himself nodding and wishing that Ben were not present so he could ask the girl to please not use him to make the until-recently homicidal warlord jealous.

~ _That’s not what she’s doing.~_

_Again, seriously?_

_~You’re basically yelling at me… or did you mean another “homicidal warlord”?”_

Finn flushed.

But Ben continued. ~ _She doesn’t want to be alone with me, hence you_.~

Well, that made a certain amount of sense he supposed. Still Finn shuddered at the thought of a jealous Kylo Ren. Pity the poor man who got in between _that_.

A sinister energy. ~ _Indeed.~_

And just like that, both Rey and Ben were gone.

Finn’s head pounded.

_I need a drink._

_\---_

Phasma sipped her tea.

“Is it to your liking?” The General enquired.

“Quite.” She nodded.

“I hate the stuff.” The older woman confessed.

The two had just finished a three hour debriefing and the General had shortly after conveyed her to her quarters, for ‘tea’ to await Kylo Ren. It was rather surreal.

“I see you still wear your armour.” Leia commented.

“There was no time to change, and I doubt you have armour in my si–”

**_Whoosh._ **

Rey Kenobi barged in.

“I just finished with Master Luke and I thought I’d see how–”

The young woman flushed, only just realising perhaps that it was impolite to crash a meeting between Captain and General. Even so, it was good to see her, and Phasma allowed herself the tiniest and briefest of smiles.

Rey smiled back. “Phasma! I’m so glad you’re–”

“–Perhaps you’d like to join us Rey?” The General’s amused smile belied her somewhat crisp tone.

“I… yes! _Ok_.” Rey quickly sat on the nearest chaise, slightly cowed.

“Rey has recently taken to reviving my garden.” The Princess sighed. “There’s nothing quite so disconcerting as realising a girl from a desert wasteland is still better at horticulture than you are.” Leia paused, a warm smile gracing her lips. “Of course, I’m not entirely sure the plants need to be ‘checked’ as often as Rey prefers.”

Phasma spoke then. “I’m glad you’re alright Rey.”

It was awkward. What do you say to someone you assisted in imprisoning and torturing?

“Rey, I–”

“–I don’t blame you.” Rey interrupted. “You tried to help me. I think you would’ve… without–”

_The compulsion? Maybe._

She supposed she’d never know now. The Captain swallowed the tide of guilt that rose with that realisation. _Would_ she have done it? Or would she have allowed that torture to continue?

“How long are you back for?” The girl asked.

“The foreseeable future.” Phasma nodded.

After all, that was the subject of the debriefing – the General was now _technically_ in control of the largest military force in the galaxy, but that did not mean the Resistance would simply fold into the New Republic. Though Phasma had her own reservations about maintaining a pseudo First Order, she tended to agree – at the very least it was leverage for her trial. More than that though, she did not think so. She would not incite a war between the Resistance and the New Republic merely for her own life, or Kylo Ren’s.

But would the General?

_Yes._

The Captain could not put her finger on it but the woman had a quiet intensity to her, it was unlike Hux, in every way, but it still unsettled her. _This_ General’s eyes burnt with a kind of tragic fervour, and Phasma had known from her own studies of the woman just how much she had lost. What might she do to hang onto that final piece, her son?

_Anything._

It did not condemn her, no. But Phasma would remain wary indeed of any ceding of power. After all, they had a General, they had Kylo Ren, and now they had a Captain. All they really lacked was a Supreme Leader.

She sipped her tea, meeting the General’s eyes as she did.

“I forgot how tall you were.” Rey spoke reverently, curiously.

Phasma flushed, there really wasn’t much of a response to that. “You’re looking… recovered.”

Leia leaned over and poured Rey a cup of tea. “Phasma will be your new next door neighbour.”

Rey nodded enthusiastically and then sipped, barely concealing her distaste for the liquid in her cup.

“You can speak plainly Rey.” The General encouraged.

“That’s…” She paused, trying to fine polite words and failing, “ _disgusting_.” The cup clattered back down on the table.

Leia laughed. “It’s probably for the best Rey… my son will be joining us soon.”

Ah yes, ‘Ben’. Clearly Kenobi was still keen to avoid him as she exited fairly abruptly but Phasma was curious, even if the topic of conversation (their upcoming trials) was serious indeed.

“You asked me to protect Rey Kenobi.” The General spoke soon after the girl left.

Phasma’s spoke. “I did.”

_Your point?_

The General nodded. “ _You_ may not consider yourself or my son worth fighting for but what about her? You renounced the entire First Order for Rey Kenobi, yet would you willingly hand her over to the New Republic?” She paused. “They cannot be unbonded… If my son dies, so will she.”

The hairs on Phasma’s neck rose, she had read the report on Force Bonding but until now had not quite realised its significance.

But the older woman continued.

“We all have limits Captain. Things we are not prepared to lose. Mine is my son, and you need to decide if yours is Rey Kenobi.” She breathed. “I’m not Hux, I’m _not_ your enemy. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t wish to do, and I doubt I could even if I wanted to.”

A long silence. Phasma got the impression she was being sized up, the General carefully calibrating her words.

“But _you_ must ask yourself whether next time you’ll be the one to push the button, or watch passively… once more.”

Oh, she was good. The best in fact. Hux was an amateur compared to this woman. Suddenly, Phasma wondered whether Rey’s barging in had truly been accidental at all.

_That would mean a war with the New Republic._

“One person cannot–”

But Leia chuckled darkly. “You’re talking to a woman whose family produced Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and _Kylo Ren_. The life of a single person can mean a great deal in this galaxy.” She paused. “Think on it.”

Phasma took another sip of her tea then, while the Princess continued conversationally.

“I have another plan you know, a preferable plan.” The woman smiled amiably. “Tearing civilisation apart is usually my backup plan.”

**_Whoosh._ **

Ren.

“Captain.” He inclined his head

Out of habit, Phasma rose, inclining her head in turn. “Ren.”

She was aware of their interaction being keenly observed.

Ren spoke. “I see mother has already taken the liberty of turning all of your weaknesses against you.”

Phasma nodded. “She has outlined a particular scenario and I will think on it.” She paused. “I appreciate the candour,” she turned to the older woman, “but your _manners_ leave something to be desired.”

_Even your son had the decency not to transgress my mind._

Leia had the grace to look chastised while Ren smirked.

Ren continued. “Let’s discuss the plan which doesn’t involve total annihilation of the intergalactic government shall we? Even though, if I’m honest, I’m not entirely agains–”

“–Do not speak like that.” The General interrupted.

Ren… _stopped._ Just stopped. No tantrum, no nothing. Phasma concealed her shock that that. Kylo Ren cowed by his mother.

_How… domestic._

He continued. “Fine. Well, the next plan is simpler it–”

“It involves Rey Kenobi and FN– ‘Finn’.” Yes, it was all coming together. “I’ve seen the propaganda.”

The Captain wondered if Rey was aware she was the current darling of the galaxy. She guessed not. Phasma put a hand up before Ren could talk again to allow her time to think.

_Yes…_

“You’re going to make it impossible to execute Ren by emphasising the Force Bond with Rey.” She thought some more. “You’ll cut some deal for _my_ life using some of the resources we’ve seized, but for his trial we’ll still have a gigantic military in the background, perhaps mobilised, and popular support for Kenobi and Finn.”

It was brilliant, she had to give her that.

She breathed. “And _then_ you’ll presumably use Ren to hunt down the Knights and the Supreme Leader.”

Ren, shocked, looked at his mother, who grinned.

“Oh I _like_ her. I like her a lot.”

Phasma sighed.

_This is going to be a long night._

_\---_

For the umpteenth time in as many hours Rey jolted awake, screaming, her heart racing.

_Hux._

She had been grateful to see Phasma, but it seemed to have triggered something in her, shifted the painful memories to the desert surface.

~ _Rey.~_

“Ben.”

She said the name out loud to stop herself diving into the bond, to allow herself to ignore him.

_~REY!~_

She breathed.

 ~ _If you don’t answer I’m going to come over there.~_

Rey ignored him again. He had no right to blackmail to her. Let him come, she’d simply beat his ass again just like in last week’s training.

**_Whoosh._ **

Oh so he’d taken her code from her mind at some point.

_Bastard._

She jumped up to meet him.

Ben Solo, shirtless and clearly tired, spoke. “Rey, what the kriff is goi–”

“Get. _Out_.”

She felt his anger spike. “NO! Tell me wha–”

“Tell you what?” She hissed. “The truth?” She shoved him backwards.

_You lied to me._

He snarled. “FINE! Fine. Next time it feels like you’re being attacked over the bond I’ll just _leave_ it, shall I? Never mind that _you_ were calling for _me_!”

That made her pause.

Had she been? It was possible, yes.

_It does not matter._

“GET. OUT.” She pushed him again, his back against the door and her hands on his chest.

Rey felt warm. It occurred to her then she was very, _very_ close to his face.

_Those lips…_

He smirked. “Are you _sure_ you want me to leave, Rey?”

_~I hate you, Kylo Ren.~_

Her fingernails scraped down his shoulder. He snarled, lips scraping against his teeth.

_Oh._

In a moment of madness, their lips clashed together, and Kylo Ren letting out a low, almost feral sound.

 _~Rey.~_ It echoed in her mind like breathing, like a desperate prayer.

He deftly switched their positions, pressed her against the wall so ferociously it was almost as though he was trying to merge the two of them together. Rey gasped, fingers seeking his hair and _pulling_. He moaned then, sound vibrating through her like electricity.

_More._

Yes. _More_. Why had she fought this? Why–

_Oh Rey, look at you. What would your parents say?_

Unbidden, the General’s scalded face, his poisoned words.

Rey froze. What was _wrong_ with her? She was _kissing_ the man that killed her parents!

_You’re despicable. A monster._

Distantly, she could hear Hux screaming.

“Get out.” She snarled at Ben, using the Force to wrench herself out of his grip.

He didn’t move, lips still swollen, pupils dilated. “Rey, we need to tal–”

“There’s _nothing_ to talk about. This was a mistake. Leave. _NOW_.”

For a second, just a second, an expression crossed his face and Rey thought he was going to ignore her. Wisely however the whim seemed to pass, and he left, _almost_ without comment.

~ _We will talk Rey. You cannot avoid me forever.~_

But Rey wasn’t listening. She slid her back down the closed door until she was hugging her knees to her chest, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

_No. Don’t cry. Get up._

She did, body jerking with suppressed sobs as she exited the room, abruptly pressing the comm next door.

**_Whoosh._ **

“Kenobi.”

_Phasma._

Rey stood there stupidly, aware she must look like an absolute wreck, but the tall woman ushered her in. She looked very different, her hair askew and simply clad in a long overtunic. Her legs were very pale.

_So tall._

“Rey… is everything alright?”

Rey sniffed. “Yes, yes. I… just…”

_What’s the plan here Rey?_

She breathed in. “Can I stay here? With you?”

Phasma was quiet for a very long time. So long in fact, that by the time she opened her mouth, Rey was certain the answer would be “no”.

It was the logical answer after all.

“OK.”

_OK?_

Rey rushed over to the bunk before she changed her mind, and Phasma spoke once more.

“But if Kylo Ren storms in here, you’re _out_ Kenobi. I mean it.”

Rey nodded.

_That’s fair._


	26. Floodgates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, back at work and time poor atm, but extra long chapter and I think somehow you'll forgive me for it...
> 
> \- tiny

As Rey toiled in her garden, now with Phasma in tow, Leia once again found herself reassessing the young woman that had captured her son’s heart.

Of course, she knew already the girl was smart, Han raved about her and she knew her Ben was utterly unable to tolerate anything less, but now she wondered about what other talents the attractive padawan might have.

After all, Obi Wan had been known as ‘The Negotiator’ in the days of the Old Republic, and Rey’s interesting ability to tame some of the most fearsome figures in the galaxy made the General wonder whether hers was in fact the most powerful family of Force users after all.

_So much power._

Leia imagined her son and Rey atop the old Imperial dais in Coruscant and shivered.

_If she ever figures out how to properly wield that she’ll be unstoppable._

~ _I noticed Rey’s unusual talent too, with Finn.~_ Her brother added, picking up on the timbre of her thoughts. ~ _Although unsurprisingly I did not take it as far as galactic domination.~_

Unspoken she heard an accusation that she was altogether far too dramatic, but the Princess merely shrugged, speaking now. “Like mother like son.”

_Like father like daughter._

“Leia…” Luke admonished.

Leia barked a laugh in response.

_I’ve failed._

“You haven’t failed Leia.” Her brother’s tone was serious.

It felt like she had though some days, tying people up in manipulative little knots, Snoke far from dead while she sparred instead with the New Republic. A lifetime of fighting and all she had to show for it was… what? A handful of extremely damaged younger men and women, the bulk of which needed to co-sleep to stop themselves from screaming.

_It was meant to be better for them._

“It _is_ better.” Luke persisted. “You watched Alderaan – Hosnia never came to be.” Her brother paused, observing Rey laugh at something while Phasma cracked a small smile in response. “You’ve only failed them if you have decided they are broken beyond repair.”

Her brother glanced towards the opposite window, the one where her son meditated outside in the distance, barely visible while nearby Finn and Poe kicked a ball around. Ben’s position on the hill was perfectly in line with the window to the garden, and she wondered then whether he had moved there consciously or not, and similarly whether Rey’s position in the garden was intentional.

_You could draw a straight line between them._

Though she supposed that was true of any positioning. Still it seemed… significant. Everything between them did. Rey shifted in her gait, beamed at the Captain as the two women discussed something. Leia noted that her garden had never looked… less dead.

“It’s hard to imagine her going dark.” She murmured.

Luke snorted. “Not if you saw them training.”

“I’m the only one who doesn’t see them training!” She shot back, somewhat amused.

It was true after all. Luke would have them spar, word would spread quickly throughout the Resistance and Leia would find herself General to an utterly empty base, the hills and fields filled with spectators as Ben and Rey fought for sometimes hours on end. She’d watched once, a long torturous dance that neither could win or lose – both evenly matched now that Ben’s arm was a stranger to his body. She’d found she could not derive the enjoyment that others did from the display.

~ _Or the credits.~_ Luke added wryly.

Inwardly she smiled at the memory of calling a sheepish Poe into her quarters to put an end his allegedly very lucrative sparring betting pool after a _very_ guilt-ridden Finn had implored her to intervene. Of course, after she’d stamped out that one another had taken its place, a quieter and much less salubrious pool that she was almost certain had its epicentre in the Millennium Falcon. She also suspected Rey’s involvement in _that_ ring, the deceptively pragmatic young woman being the perfect, seemingly innocent courier who in many ways mirrored Han’s aptitude for hustling. The General let it lie, though she idly wondered how Rey was managing to cover so much ground within the base and what sort of bribe her husband had come up with to manage to appeal to girl.

“Flight.” Luke read her open mind. “He lets her fly the Falcon.” He paused. “And that operation is chump credits compared to Pava’s.”

Leia frowned. “Jessica? What operation is that?”

The Jedi went silent.

“ _Luke…_ ” She spoke sharply.

“I believe there’s some kind of pool involving their romantic relationship.” He spoke non-committally.

“You _believe_.” Her voice was flat.

 _“I_ didn’t bet!”

Leia rubbed her temples in frustration.

 _When did this become a cantina!_  

“You can hardly blame their curiosity.” Her brother spoke calmly, too defensively, she thought.

Still he had a point. _Everyone_ was curious, though her own thoughts on the matter were complex indeed. On the one hand, she felt very keenly the emotional chaos that enveloped both Force users in almost all of their waking moments but for those rare minutes where the space was a void, her son’s signature masking both of them as Rey’s resolve presumably once again broke. Then _rage_ , despair, loathing, longing – the whole gamut of decidedly un-Jedi emotions that she found herself barging into her twin’s head and pointedly asking him how on earth sitting quietly on a hill and occasionally trying to kill each other was supposed to address _that._

_~What do you propose I do Leia?~_

If she was honest with herself, she had no idea. Above all, she wanted Ben to be happy, no, OK. She’d settle for even that, long since accepting that Ben would require Rey for that, need her to capitulate. But the logistics of the eventuality made her feel conflicting emotions. On the purely pragmatic side, she was aware that any relationship between the two might not play very well in a trial, could stain her Hero of the Resistance as a victim of brainwashing instead. And then finally, inevitably, was her principled side – the side that adored the beaming scavenger girl and knew that were she _her_ mother she’d pack her up and fly far far away from any Skywalkers. 

She pushed the guilt down.

_My son is my priority._

After all, was that not the great failing of the Light side, of the First Order, of the _Resistance_? Utilitarianism could only work properly when one was totally divorced from emotion and connections, and yet, how could one know what was best for the galaxy _without_ experiencing those things? Surely, it was better for her to acknowledge her bias, embrace it rather than attempt some farcical charade of split loyalties?

 _~That’s a simplification.~_ Luke chided.

Leia pursed her lips. _~Well pardon me if I don’t have time to sit on hills and ponder existence. This is war. Shortcuts are necessary.~_ She sighed. _~I was merely observing we are all hypocrites.~_

_~I prefer to think of it that we are not absolute. We may be one thing, we may be another, but we are not bound by those things… As you say disconnection cannot exist without an understanding of connection. What is Light without some notion of Darkness?~_

~ _So everything’s relative and nothing really matters._ ~ She deadpanned.

Luke laughed aloud. “Something like that.”

_Unbelievable._

\---

_Unbelievable._

Kylo stormed towards Re– Phasma’s quarters, _fuming_ as the rain pattered on the roof of the base complex.

This was the fourth day Rey had begged out of training and for the life of him he had no idea _why_. Absently, he traced his fingers over his lips, remembering the last time he had sought her out, now over a week ago.

“Rey.”

He’d found her in some old store room, stocktaking near-ancient astromech parts. Even now, a scavenger, unable to stay still or rest without first staking her claim. He wondered if she had a new box of trinkets and it seared him.

“What.” She’d snapped, voice emotionless.

“Your ribs…” Kylo murmured.

They were a ghostly dull ache since yesterday, when he’d kicked her – adopted her scrappy tricks and turned them against her.

“We sparred. You won.” Her tone was flat.

She ignored him then, turned her back while she summoned some chips from the top shelves, examining them keenly before discarding all but one.

“What are you doing?” He couldn’t help himself, stepping closer in the room, behind her.

Rey’s voice was business-like. “Modifying Threepio. I need to free up more space in his chest.”

_Huh?_

“Why?”

“So Han–” She caught herself. “None of your business.”

Rey turned and almost ran into him. His mouth went dry as her eyes met his. He resisted the urge to warn her about running errands for Han – it would be supreme irony after all.

Instead, he mimicked her pragmatism.

“You can walk around with cracked ribs, in pain, and be defeated once more when we spar again, or you can allow me to heal you. It is your choice.” He paused, crafting the next  phrase carefully. “I know which choice Luke would make, and which choice _I_ would make… so I suppose you can chose which Force user you prefer to emulate.” Kylo smirked at her.

Rey paused for a second, her face an almost comical display of emotions before she spoke again.

“Just do it.” She spat.

Yes. Of course. Because she hated him now. Because those stolen nights in the desert where the longing was sweet were gone and this was all that was left and even so he _wanted_ it, fingers slipping easily beneath her tunic to her throbbing ribs.

_So beautiful._

The connection expanded whenever they touched. Like a galaxy within itself, unleashed. Her skin was soft beneath his skin, smooth yet flesh raised now – remnants of Hux. Rage suffused him.

“No.”

A hand on his cheek, as Rey drew closer, allowed herself her weakness and Ben found himself calm once more, fingers tingling with the healing power that before Rey he’d never fully been able to master. It felt incredible, a tendril of power twisting between the two, kneading the hairline cracks and bruises until…

Rey’s lips met his.

This was not the same as their heat-seared rage-fuelled encounters previously, and Kylo’s free hand gently entangled itself in her hair, pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and she melted into him.

_So beautiful._

She _was_ so beautiful. Even if these were the only moments left, if this were to be his life. It was better than anything he’d had before. It was anger and hate and love and need but it was so much more than he deserved from her. More than–

“Kid, you find that– Oh.”

Han. Fucking Han.

“Uh. Y-yes. I found it. Yes. Sorry.”

Rey leapt away from him as if he were electrified, rushed past him and his father, presumably back to the Falcon. For his part, Han looked remorseful, through Ben suspected that had less to do with actual remorse and more to do with the fact he was fucking livid with a lightsaber close by. Wisely, his father followed Rey.

And that had been that. Not a word spoken since outside of training, during which Rey kept an emotional mask firmly affixed. And now this… truancy. It made him uneasy.

Kylo passed Phasma’s room, and made his way to her own, sensing she was in her own quarters. He supposed he should be grateful for that, at least. Truthfully, he’s not sure what to make of that friendship – at once both grateful and jealous that Rey had someone other than him to confide in. Regardless, there was little time to ponder, although he decided to comm her first rather than rush in and trigger yet another spat.

He was surprised when she admitted him.

“Rey.”

She simply nodded, attention captured elsewhere.

_OK…_

He realised then he hadn’t really rehearsed anything. What could he do? He wasn’t her Master, couldn’t really drag her kicking and screaming to Luke.

“Are you… unwell?” Ben started.

Rey did not respond. It stung.

 _Patience_. He counselled himself.

“You haven’t come to training.”

Rey spoke. “I’ll come in two days.”

Something was up. Her mental shields were stronger than they’d ever been, a wall of nothing under which something was surging.

“Rey, if there’s something I’ve done…”

“There’s nothing you’ve–”

A violent gust of wind. Rain crashed against the window of her quarters. Rey jumped violently and he sensed it then, a momentary leak of emotion.

_Fear._

Kylo knew this kind of fear. Shameful and intense, deep and exploitable. His insides twisted that she should feel the same need to hide it from him, just as he had with Snoke.

Kylo opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

“It’s the water. The lake. I can’t stand it. In my dreams…” She drifted off, back turned to him as she faced the glass. “I can’t go out there. Even if it stops– it might come back.”

It took a few moments for him to weather the ripping in his chest at that, almost choking on anguish. He’d seen it only sometimes, rare glimpses of dreams or a brief upsurge of panic, clamped down on so fast that he was left with no outlet but to take his pent up rage out on the training droids. He never soothed her, never intruded on that privacy, too wary of her reaction and respectful of her space.

 _LIAR_. Kylo screamed at himself.

Yes. _LIAR_. He was respectful yes, but also… _guilty_. Shamed by the damage his presence had wrought on the girl who once was awed by an A99. He had no business training her today, and yet he lingered – unsure whether to leave her be or not.

 _You gave your nightmares to her_.

Yes. He should leave–

“I wouldn’t have stopped. If you hadn’t… I wouldn’t have stopped.” Her voice was quieter than a whisper.

His arm twinged.

_Hux._

Ben shook his head.

_Oh Rey._

“It wasn’t you Rey. Snoke–  that _compulsion_ you felt… he has a way of twisting your thoughts.” Once again he repeated his uncle’s words, adding. “I’ve felt it too.”

_I’ve lived it._

Rey sat on the couch then, and Kylo saw a tear roll down her cheek.

“Han told me. He told me he spoke to you for _years_. As a child.” She looked him in the eyes. “I barely lasted a _week_ before I–”

_No._

“I had _everything_ Rey. People who loved me. Who tried to _help_ me…” Kylo paused. “You never had that.” He was suddenly furious on her behalf, furious at himself too.

_You had nothing. You had me._

There was silence for a time and he moved to sit next to her, both now viewing the moisture collecting on the pane outside. For a while, Rey seemed to almost be in a trance.

“Kylo Ren.”

She spoke the name once, and then there was silence once more. He had nothing to say to that, but soon she spoke again.

“I didn’t understand before but now… you have to, don’t you? I can’t accept that...” Her hand reached out to trail his arm, “ _I_ did that.”

“Rey.” He breathed.

She shook her head. “ _Tell me._ How did you do it?”

How did he do what? Massacre the Academy? Adopt the name Kylo Ren? Kill her parents? Conceal his identity from her? There was a litany of his wretchedness to answer for.

“How did you survive?”

 _~Tell me how not to fear.~_ Her voice rang clear and desperate in his head.

He wanted to give that to her so badly, would give her anything she asked, but he could not give her that.

~ _I can’t. And even if I could…~_

He spoke then. “I thought I had killed that side of me – _Ben_ for the longest time until Jakku, then I concealed my other side from you because I did not want to lose you. Both times I denied my fear, ignored it, it nearly destroyed me.” He stopped.

_It nearly destroyed you._

“You wanted me to stay in the AT-AT. You didn’t want them to find me.” It was not a question, more a confession. “I know you didn’t, you weren’t…”

Whatever the words were, she couldn’t get them out. Kylo understood.

“But I’m so _angry._ I feel…” She stopped. “I… I don’t want to be a monster.”

Rey’s head fell onto his maimed arm. Tentatively, Kylo wrapped it around her and she responded in kind, face pressing against his chest. He ached at the sensation. The bond sang.

“Monsters don’t believe that they’re monsters.”

The dam broke then, her emotions flooding into him as she clawed into him for purchase and Ben tried to stay afloat, back of his throat burning. Rey sobbed.

_I’m so sorry Rey._

Ben spoke through the bond. _~I never meant to hurt you.~_

_I should never have touched you._

Her thoughts brushed his, distraught. _~But I did. I meant to hurt you.~_

_~I know. I don’t care.~_

_I would’ve let you kill me._

Again they sat there, Rey huddled into him as her emotions began to settle while her hands idly threaded the fabric on his chest. Ben could feel the heaviness of her exhaustion, her body feeling the weight of having been constantly on edge. Her breathing began to slow.

He basked for some time in the sensation of holding her like this, like before. The rain assaulted the window pane and he sighed. Her fear would need to be dealt with, so much would need to be dealt with, but not today. Instead, Kylo deftly untangled himself from her and stood, observing as Rey remained upright, sleeping in what looked to be a rather uncomfortable position. He paused for a moment before deciding it was no transgression to pick her up and at least place her on the bed, so that’s what he did.

_You are so perfect._

Rey body seemingly fitting into his arms as if she were made for them, unbelievably light. Reluctantly he lowered her onto the bed, and turned to–

 _~Stay.~_ A sleepy thought, barely conscious.

Kylo ignored it, unwilling to hope she was anything more than dreaming.

 _~Stay.~_ More insistent this time, as she stirred.

His heart leapt. Surely not. Surely she could not mean–

“Kylo…”

Rey’s sleepy eyes had opened and her look was an open mix of irritation and entreaty which clearly indicated to him that rejecting this offer would be a severe misstep. Her eyes closed again and she shifted herself further into the bunk, her back to him now with enough room for his body as he closed the distance, allowing his mind to sink into hers too. Both of them sighed when he wrapped his arms around her.

Thunder struck and he felt her jump, pulled her closer so his lips brushed the back of her neck between her shoulders and she shivered like she had in the AT-AT. Heat flooded the bond.

~ _You still want me.~_

He knew that. Knew it. But he needed to hear.

“Yes.” She whispered it so softly, Force pulsing between them.

Kylo kissed her then, teeth grazing slowly against her flesh while her back arched slowly.

~ _Kylo, tomorrow…~_

He knew what she meant, his tenacious scavenger. Not quite ready to give up this war of attrition, not quite prepared not to hate him. It didn’t matter. He would take whatever she had to give, be it the softness of a kiss or the sting of a saber.

_~I know. I don’t care.~_

His hand was snaking under her shirt as she curled into him, nipples already stiffened without his attention, though greedily he caressed her flesh as though each touch might be the last.

 _~Too hot._ ~

He was unsure if the thought was his or hers, but regardless he rose to his knees, stooped, and quickly shrugged off his over robes before turning his attention to Rey, who thankfully had not bothered to don her robes in her absenteeism, opting instead for simple resistance garb. He made short work of _that_ , rolling her to her back in the process. She alert now, exhaustion pushed back in favour of something akin to languid desire, observing his every move as if contemplating whether or not to lash out at him. Maybe she yet would.

He yanked down her underwear and a soft, almost outraged hiss issued from her lips, a strange mixture of pleading and resistance.

Kylo smirked. “Tell me to stop.”

She wouldn’t, he knew through the bond, could practically feel his touch on her skin, her heady mixture of curiosity, wilfulness and… _want._ For once, there was no need to hold back, and he flooded her in kind with his own longing for her, every savage, needy, desirous, pathetic emotion that swirled within him, overwhelmed her with it and his fingers trailed down and caressed her folds.

_Rey._

She was so unbelievably, perfectly _wet_ and he became aware that he had ceased breathing at some point, vision beginning to spot as he plunged a finger inside of her, watched in fascination as she keened beneath him, cheeks red and lips parted that it almost hurt him how beautiful she was. It dawned on him that this was the most intimate that they’d been, physically, _here_.

_Here._

Her real flesh was under his hands, rocking against his skin as he added another finger into her searing cunt. Rey moaned, purposely flooding his side of the bond with her emotion, making him gasp for a second while a small, almost imperious smile graced her lips.

He smirked back.

Kylo curled a finger then, partially to watch victorious as her expression morphed again into one of pleasure, and partly to feel the bond pulse back, an endless loop of sensation for them both to drown in.

~ _More.~_

Kylo was inclined to honour that request, his other hand moving to part her thighs further. But then Rey stiffened, bond narrowing with a wash of guilt tinged with grief. Kylo eyes followed hers and saw where they rested. His arm, _her_ arm.

_No._

His hand dug down harder on her thigh, and he heard her gasp as he swiftly lowered his head to taste her before she could follow that thought further.

_~I. Don’t. Care.~_

Impossible to care when he had her like this, bucking and writhing and almost incoherent with pleasure. She tasted like he remembered, in their shared dream and Kylo had the vague almost manic thought that he would gladly worship her cunt every fucking day if she’d ever allow it. Rey moaned at that, hovering over the edges of his thoughts and clearly finding them… pleasing.

~ _You do have the most perfect cunt Rey.~_ He spoke up, feeling her thrill run down the bond. ~ _Perfect_.~ Again another series of moans. ~ _I dream about this Rey, dream about making you come.~_

He almost didn’t need to move his fingers now, his perfect girl was moving herself on him, finding her own rhythm as he felt her tighten around them, with an almost regretful lick he moved his attention away from her core and once again looked her in the eyes. Rey whined at the absence of his tongue.

“ _Ben_.”

Not a name he was used to from her now, one he probably would have mistaken for mocking if not for the high ebb of passion flowing through the bond. Was she simply so insensible in this moment? Or was it that for her Ben gave her pleasure while Kylo gave her pain?

“ _Kylo_.” Rey’s tone sounded almost frustrated.

Instantly he found he did not care was his name was. All that mattered right now was this moment and memorising every single expression that crossed Rey’s face as she climbed that inevitable peak and they sank back into whatever it was they had become. He felt the intensity of his glare through her, felt some vague ghost of shame through the bond and she briefly averted her gaze, only for him to reach out with the Force.

_~Look at me.~_

It was half command, half plea, but she obeyed nonetheless, his fingers pumped faster, encouraged by the bond.

_~I want to watch you come.~_

Rey whimpered, so unbearably close, tugging on the bond, please, all she needed was–

~ _Voice, your voic–_ ~ Her thoughts were punctuated by a loud moan as she contracted around his fingers once more.

Fuck that was hot. He sucked a breath through his teeth, willing his voice not to shake.

“Come for me Rey.”

And she did, face at once impossibly tense and utterly relaxed – body taut as her lips sought his for the first time since he had entered her room. Ben obliged, kiss long and torpid as he eased her through the aftershocks, fingernails trailing her stomach.

“You are so beautiful.”

_I love you._

“I... that _was_ …” She spoke softly, exhaustion returned. “I miss you.” She sighed.

Ben’s heart contracted. “ _Sleep Rey_.” He intoned.

Sure enough, Rey’s breathing quickly slowed as she fell into the sleep that had evaded her ever since the rainy season had made landfall on this planet, and Ben sighed. Another day they could deal with the rain and the trial and the lies and everything in between.

Today he would hold her and they would just _be_.

_In a minute._

Yes, in a minute. Kylo rose then, had some pressing business to take care of in the fresher room.

He wasn’t a fucking Jedi after all.


End file.
